Ichigo In A World Of Women
by StringDman
Summary: When Ichigo Meets Rukia, She Gives Him Her Powers And He Becomes A Soul Reaper. One Problem Though, He's The First And Only Male Soul Reaper Ever In Existence. How Will Things Play Out For Ichigo In This New World For Him As He Tries To Battle To Protect His Family, His Friends, His Town, And His Virginity. M For language, Violence, Nudity, Lemons, OOC, AU. Possible Mass Harem.
1. The First Male Soul Reaper

**Ichigo In A World Of Women**

 **This Was Inspired By The Story "The First Male Shinigami" By nakesnake. It Is A Very Interesting Concept I Haven't Seen Other Than In That Story. In It, Well The Title Is Very Self Explanatory But I'll Explain Anyway, Ichigo Meets Rukia, She Explains Things Like Normal And Explains That All Soul Reapers Are Female. Then She Gives Him Her Power, He Turns Out To Be The Only Male Soul Reaper Ever, And EVERY Single Female Tries Their Damnedest To Get With Him. **

**Great Concept, But It Was Ended Abruptly, And I Can Do One Similar. The Concepts The Same, But I'll Throw My Own Zing In It And See Where It Goes.**

 **M For Language, Nudity(A Lot Actually), Lemons, OOC, AU, Genderbent(LOL), And Ichigo X Large Harem.**

 **Chapter 1: The First Male Soul Reaper**

* * *

It was another day for the fifteen year old high school teen. Another day of getting to school, finishing his work, hanging out with friends and then helping a spirit find peace. Some punks were messing with a vase that had flowers in it that Ichigo left for a little girls spirit, so he taught them a lesson.

For as long as he could remember, Ichigo has always been able to see spirits and ghosts. It was something that he could recall all the way back to when his mother died when he was nine years old and he couldn't do anything about it. He remembered that night all too well. The falling rain splashing his face and mixing with the tears and blood covering the ground. The girl who looked like she was about to jump into the river to end her life. The rush of air that went through his hair as he tried to save her and felt nothing but air going through his fingers. Those red eyes that appeared for a split second, and finally his mother, lifeless. After he lost her, he made a vow to protect anyone in need, no matter whatever happened to himself in the process.

Ichigo walked along for a few more minutes before heading into his home which also doubled as a clinic ran by his father. The same father who just so happens to attack his son all too often, like right now.

"I'm home-" Ichigo started right before he was kicked in the face by his dad. Ichigo fell to the floor head first and groaned. "OW! DAMMIT!"

"Two things Ichigo!" Isshin started as he stood over his only son. "One, you dropped your guard like a rank armature! And two, you're late for dinner!"

"Oh come on!" Ichigo yelled back as he stood up and got in Isshin's face. "I help make a spirit find peace and this is how I'm greeted?! And what do you mean I dropped my guard you crazy old man, I live here so I shouldn't have my guard up!"

"Oh so it's the ghosts' fault eh!?" Isshin yelled back as the two started to fight each other in a comical way.

"Hey come on you two." Yuzu started in a worried tone as she sat down at the table with a plate in her hand. "Can't you two just sit down so we can have a dinner?"

"Let em fight Yuzu." Karin said in her usual nonchalant tone. "More they fight, more food for me."

Yuzu was still very unsure why only she and their dad couldn't see ghost and why Karin and Ichigo never thought much about it. The simple fact that they could commune with the dead always intrigued the blonde.

As Yuzu was thinking to herself, Ichigo had punched their dad into a wall and stormed off to his room, stating that he'll eat later. Ichigo opened his door and went in, closing it with a slam. He flung his bag on his desk and laid down on the bed. Ichigo spread himself out and paced his arms behind his head before shutting his eyes and drifting to sleep.

In his dreams he could hear a faint cry from a woman. It wasn't like a regular cry, it was more of a light sob than a cry. Ichigo saw her and saw that she was kneeling next to a body of some sorts. He walked over to the shadowy figure and looked over her shoulder to see a dead body of a woman he didn't know with long black hair. She had a peaceful yet stern look to her face even while she was dead. Ichigo didn't know what was going on and looked over to the shadowy figure only to see that she was gone.

"What the hell?" Ichigo whispered to himself as he looked around. After a few seconds of nothing, he looked back to the body of the woman and now noticed that another lay beside her. The face of this girl was covered by what looked like a towel of some sorts. She was interlocked hand in hand with the woman with black hair and the look on that woman's face changed from stern to happy. She opened her eyes and Ichigo could see the pale blue orbs on her face. She looked over to him and smiled weakly before whispering something Ichigo couldn't hear. Before Ichigo could even voice his own thoughts, a rumble happened that made both women vanish like water. Ichigo looked around and could still feel the intense rumbling grow and grow until he felt a sharp pain in his head. He clenched said area and could feel an intense pulse growing furiously in his own mind. The pain that followed was unbearable for the teen as he fell to his knees.

 _ **"Weak."**_ A distorted voice called out from the distance.

Ichigo barely registered it, but looked up to see a blur of someone wearing all white and far away. The figure could tell that he saw it and smiled at him.

 _ **"Weak."**_ It said again, this time the voice was distinctly a females.

Before Ichigo could say anything, he opened his eyes and was back in his own room. He breathed heavily and was sweating at what he saw in his recurring nightmare. This dream had been happening to him ever since his mother died six years ago. Ichigo still had no idea what it meant, but it always ended with that woman calling him 'weak' every time.

This time it was different though. This was the first time that he had felt any pain before. What was that supposed to mean?

"Dammit." Ichigo said to himself as he laid there lost in thought. _"Who are these people?"_ He said to himself in his thoughts.

Suddenly and without warning, a black butterfly flew into his room through the closed window. Ichigo was confused as to what he had just seen until a girl in a black outfit suddenly came out of his wall through some kind of portal of sorts. Ichigo immediately went on the defensive when she grabbed at her sword.

"Whoa! Who the hell are you!" He yelled out.

"It's here." She said to herself in an ominous tone.

Growing a tick mark on his head, Ichigo kicked the girl in her rear while shouting. "HEY, I'M TALKING TO YOU!" The girl landed on her face was immediately confused at what had just happened. She could've sworn that there was no way a human could see her, let alone a male. "If you're a burglar then you're not a very good one!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"Y-you can see me?" The girl started as she turned her head toward the boy. She got a very good look at him and stood up quickly, seeing his eyes following her movements. "That's not possible."

"What? The whole me knocking you on your ass thing, or the whole seeing you thing?" Ichigo asked her in an almost insulting tone. He did not sound like he was in the mood for any sort of shenanigans tonight.

The girl stared at him with wide eyes and just had to ask this boy. "A-a-are you really a boy?"

Ichigo was even more irritated now. Not only has this random girl just showed up out of nowhere, but now she was questioning his gender for some weird reason. Ichigo took a breath to calm himself down and decided to just answer her question without losing his composure.

"Yeah I am." He answered her while crossing his arms around his chest. "Why's that important? And who even are you to begin with?"

The girl was in absolute shock now. In the entirety of the spirit world has there ever been a male who could see spirits. Only females could, at the very least, sense a spirit or hollow in the world of the living. How could this boy be able to not only see her, but also touch her as well? She slowly inched her way over to him and quickly tapped his shoulder, much to his discomfort. When he should could feel that he was indeed not a spirit or some figment of her imagination, she looked at him even harder.

"Okay, I've had enough of this." Ichigo started as he placed his hand on her head. The touch was making the girl blush madly, something that she's never done before. "I don't know who you think you are, but this is starting to get on my nerves. So I'm gonna have to tell you to get the hell out of my house, midget."

The insult registered shortly after and the girl now had a tick mark on her head. "Midget huh?" She said as she moved her arms and started saying something. "Bakudo number 1: Sai!"

Before Ichigo could question her, his arms were suddenly tied behind him and he was forced down to the ground. He struggled as hard as he could but to no avail.

"Now then." The girl started as she took a seat and brought out a marker and pad. "I guess since you can see me, I might as well explain what I am and what I do to you." She started to draw on her pad with the marker and showed Ichigo a bad illustration of bunnies. "Now then. I'm a soul reaper, and my job is to keep balance within the world of the living. These souls here are called Plus souls, or good spirits of people that have dies and haven't moved on because of some kind of grief of some kind. These are hollows, or bad spirits. They consume souls to survive and imbalances the spiritual world in doing so. These beings used to be Plus souls but were changed into hollows when their Soul Chain was completely consumed. My job is to destroy the hollows and to send the Plus' to the soul society, a peaceful afterlife where all souls go to when cleansed."

Ichigo listened to her explanation and understood it slightly, but here illustrations weren't making it easy.

"You know," he started, getting her attention. "Your drawing really do suck."

Her response to this was to draw on his face. After a little arguing from him, Ichigo calmed down a little to hear the rest of her explanation. He noticed that she was constantly looking away from his gaze and kept blushing. Not fully understanding this, Ichigo decided to just ask the obvious question.

"Hey soul reaper, why do you keep blushing when you look at me?" Ichigo said to her, catching her by surprise.

"Well." She hesitated as she turned her gaze away from him for a quick second. She took a deep breath before turning back and answering. "The soul society is comprised of all females. No Males live there and none should be able to see us."

"Wait a second." Ichigo started. "If there aren't any men there, then how are there so many of you, and what happens to a male soul?"

"We reproduce in a natural way that doesn't require men. The male souls are the reason for that." The girl said, confusing Ichigo. "When a male soul is sent into the spiritual world, their bodies change to that of a females, but they can impregnate another female within that world. I've seen it before, and it's pretty strange to say the least."

Ichigo didn't fully understand what she meant by this, but something told him that it had to be true if there really were so many souls in this soul society place she was talking about. She was about to continue talking, until a crash and a scream could be heard from downstairs.

"What the hell!?" Ichigo yelled out as he tried to stand up.

"I-Ichi-go." Yuzu's weak voice could be heard from outside the doorway and it caught both Ichigo's and the soul reapers attention. "S-save - Karin."

"Yuzu!" Ichigo yelled out as he saw his sister pass out on the ground.

"There must be a hollow down there." The girl said as she ran out of the room, leaving Ichigo there. She made it down and saw that the room was a wreck with a massive hole in the side of the wall. A hollow stood there with a girl with dark hair in it's hand. "Damn." She said as she dew her sword.

Before she could do anything, Ichigo came crashing down the stairs, much to her amazement, and saw his sister in the hand of what he could only assume was a hollow. "Karin!" Ichigo stood up and started to struggle against the bindings.

"Stop it!" The girls yelled at him. "If you struggle too much, your soul will-"

She couldn't finish her sentence when Ichigo suddenly and without warning broke through the binding spell with pure strength. She was surprised beyond all reason and even more so when he ran out with a chair and went to attack the hollow. The hollow punched Ichigo away and he skidded away, but he stood up and stood his ground.

"So, you're the one with the delicious smell?" The hollow said in a feminine voice. "I will enjoy eating you boy. A very attractive and tasty boy at that."

Before the hollow could do anything, the girl appeared above her and slashed her arm that had Karin in it. There was a screech as the hollow dropped Karin and Ichigo slid over to catch her. He ran back inside and set Karin down on the couch that was still standing normally. He was going to stay by her side, but that voice from his dream suddenly came into his mind just like in his nightmare.

 ** _"Are you still weak Ichigo?"_** She said to him. This was the first time she had ever said more than that one word to him.

"Who are you?" Ichigo said as he heard the soul reaper outside scream in pain. He looked over and saw that the hollow had taken a bite out of the girl.

 _ **"Are you still weak, Ichigo?"**_ The voice in his head continued on.

"I'm not weak." Ichigo said as he continued to watch as the soul reaper fell to her knees.

 ** _"Then prove it."_** The voice said with a snicker. _**"Show me what you can really do and prove to me that you're not weak."**_

Ichigo suddenly felt a sudden surge of some sort of energy come over him. He ran outside and saw that the hollow was coming over to the soul reaper. She was slumped over on the wall and waiting for the hollow to finish her off. That was when Ichigo suddenly came over and, with his clenched right fist, punched the hollow directly in the face. This surprised not only the girl but also the hollow which was flying away right about now. Ichigo stood there for a moment and looked at his right hand as it changed from a pale white color with black fingernails, back to his regular hand.

"I don't know what you just did boy." The girl started as she struggled to lift her sword off the ground. "But you're not strong enough to kill the hollow. Take my sword and ram it through your heart."

"What?" Ichigo asked her. "What would that accomplish, soul reaper?"

"My name, is Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia started. "And this will give you a portion of my soul reaper powers to protect your family."

Ichigo realized this and smirked at her. "Then I guess I'll take over from here, Rukia." Ichigo said to her causing her to blush madly. "My name, is Ichigo Kurosaki."

The hollow charged at them to stop whatever they were planning, but was too late. In a massive bright flash of light, the boy started to change. Almost instantly, the hollow's arm was now on the ground. Ichigo stood there wielding a massive blade on his shoulder. Rukia sat there in a white kimono in complete and utter shock at what she was seeing.

 _"No way."_ She said to herself. _"I only planned to give him a portion of my energy, but he took all of it. And he's still a male? How? Just what is he?"_ Her thoughts were broken when she saw him lift up his blade. _"I've never seen anyone wield a zanpakuto that massive before."_

"You tried to hurt my family." Ichigo said to the now terrified hollow. "And for that, you're dead." He rushed over to it and before the hollow could even react, Ichigo cut it in half with his blade with ease. The hollow slowly disappeared from existence in the world of the living and Ichigo was left standing there, looking at himself and his blade.

"Whoa." He said to himself as he saw something in the sword that looked oddly familiar.

 _ **Urahara's Shop**_

A blond woman in a green and white bucket hat was sitting outside on the front porch of a candy shop. She looked out into the distance as she felt an intense and powerful spirit energy she had never felt before and slightly shuddered. It was strange for her. She had felt many powerful spirit energies before now and felt completely fine, but this energy was different. It was intimidating to her and yet very securing at the same time.

"Boss." A tall and muscular woman with shades on said from behind the blond.

"I felt it too Tessai." The blond said to her as she stood up. "It's coming from Masaki's old home." She tipped her hat back as she could see faint traces of the energy flying all around. "Whoever is the reason for this, I have a bad yet interested feeling about this."

* * *

 **For The Sake Of Not Killing Myself Over Names, Most If Not All The Genderbent Males Will Have The Same Name As In Canon. It Was Pretty Ridiculous Trying To Make Up Or Mess With Names For Them, So They'll Stay The Same Unless Someone Wants To Leave A Review To Give Me Some Female Versions Of Peoples Names.**

 **Also, I've Been Thinking And Considering Writing A Naruto Fic Sometime Or Another. Maybe I Will, I Don't Really Know Yet. What Do You Guys Think?**

 **Anyway, Like I Said, This Is Based On The Concept By nakesnake That I Enjoyed Really Much And Wanted To Make My Own Version. If You Liked It, Then Follow/Fav, Review And PM Me For Anything Really. **

**You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	2. Something's Different

**Chapter 2: Something's Different**

 **AN: Just To Clear Up Some Obvious Confusion From The First Chapter, There Was A Typo When I Explained How Male Souls Crossed Over. I Meant To Say They Turn Into Females Not Males. And No, None Of The Woman Are Futa's. That's A Different Story For A Different Time.**

* * *

Ichigo woke up in his bed as the sunlight hit his face. He just had a pretty good nights rest for the most part and he stretched himself out. He was very relaxed until he remembered last night. Ichigo quickly got out of bed and ran downstairs only to see his family standing in the living room staring at the huge hole in the wall.

"I can't believe a truck actually hit our house last night and none of us noticed it." Yuzu said to Karin who was a little skeptical about this whole thing.

"I don't know Yuzu. I just find it hard to believe that a truck hit our house and didn't even mess up most of the inside." Karin said to her twin sister.

"Oh Masaki!" Isshin started in his usual goofy way. He ran over to the poster of his dead wife and planted himself on it. "I wasn't here to protect our precious children, and they could've been hurt!" He started crying fake tears until he saw Ichigo standing on the stairs looking at the hole. He became a little serious when he saw Ichigo. "A truck hit the house last night." He said to get his attention. "Police say it was possibly a drunk driver who didn't have much sense to stay here and at least wake someone up."

Ichigo looked over to his father and was confused beyond belief at what he was hearing. Did last night really happen to him? If none of it was real, then how come he could remember talking to that woman from his dream?

"It had to be real, right?" Ichigo kept thinking to himself as he walked on to school. It was bothering him far too much to just accept that that was all in his head somehow. Something like that can't be imagined.

Ichigo went into his classroom and passed by his friends to his seat. Keigo had tried to surprise Ichigo but merely caught a clothesline for his troubles. Ichigo walked past Orihime and waved to her when she waved at him. He saw Chad standing next to her and she had her usual look on her face as Ichigo passed her. Ichigo waved to her and Tatsuki before sitting in his chair next to the window. He looked outside and started to think about last night hard.

Unbeknownst to Ichigo though, a girl he never paid any attention to suddenly started to stare at him for no reason at all. She was wearing glasses and had short, dark blue hair. She looked as if she had seen something truly impossible as she stared at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked away from the window and noticed her staring at him, but she blushed and quickly turned away. Now Ichigo knew that what happened last night wasn't just his imagination. He had gotten that same reaction from-

"Yo Ichigo." Keigo interrupted Ichigo's thoughts.

"What's up Keigo?" Ichigo asked his friend in a somewhat irritated tone.

"We have a new student dude, and she's kind of a cutey if you ask me." Keigo whispered that last part to him and moved out of the way.

When Ichigo saw the girl, he immediately jumped out of his seat and pointed at her while stammering.

The girl in question was the same girl from last night. She stood there in a school uniform and did a little curtsy before introducing herself. "Hello there. I'm Rukia Kuchiki, your new classmate." She held her hand out to Ichigo for him to shake it. Before Ichigo could do so, he saw that her hand had writing on it.

'Say anything and you're dead.'

Ichigo felt very uncomfortable now and slowly shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, again." He said, catching Keigo's attention.

"Again?" He asked. "You met her before Ichigo?"

"Actually yes he has." Rukia said quickly. It was yesterday while he was passing by me on the street."

Keigo shrugged and walked off as the teacher came into the room. Before Ichigo could turn around, Rukia had grabbed him by the back collar of his shirt and taken him out of the room. He protested for a bit before Rukia had taken him outside and stood in front of him.

"What the hell was that all about?" He asked her in a clearly angered tone.

"First of all, shut up." Rukia said to him as she reached into her skirt pocket. "Second, there's a hollow nearby and you need to take care of her, err it."

Ichigo didn't understand what the hell she meant by that. "What are you talking about Rukia? I thought you were a soul reaper and taking out hollows was your job."

"Well it's very impossible to do that when you have all of my powers Ichigo." She started to put on a red glove with a white skull in the center of blue flames. "Now hold still. I really don't wanna screw this up." She said that last part under her breath.

Ichigo was about to say something until she rushed over and shoved the glove in his face. Ichigo fell back from her force and stood up angry only to realize something off, he was standing in front of Rukia and his body.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He shouted as he pointed at his body in horror as it laid on the ground. "What did you do to me!?"

"Relax. All I did was take your soul out of your body." Rukia explained as she started to move his body out of eyesight from anyone who might see him. "You can get back inside it after we're done. Now lets go."

Rukia started to walk away and Ichigo had no choice but to follow her. They ran off over to a park where they saw a little boy running away from a spider-like hollow. Ichigo wasted no time in preparing to go out there and stop the hollow, until Rukia stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked in a cold tone.

Ichigo turned to her and saw the stern look on her face. "I'm gonna go and save that kid. That's why you brought me here for, right?"

"So you're just going to go in head first into an enemy you previously knew nothing about before last night." Rukia continued in a harsh tone. "And take up the mantle of a soul reaper. Bearing all the responsibilities of defending the human world from these monsters. That isn't something you merely do once then forget. It is a commitment. A job that never ends and will always be you're top priority no matter what. Are you strong enough to accept those responsibilities, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

The boy stumbled and fell to the ground. He was too frightened to get up and far too terrified to look at the hollow chasing him. Before the hollow could sink its teeth into the boy, Ichigo made a declaration by stabbing the hollow through its mask with his sword.

"Here's my answer to you Rukia." Ichigo said as he pulled out of the hollow and watched it fade away. "One thing that will never change about me is protecting people, no matter who or what they are." He turned to her with an equally as stern face that caused Rukia to blush slightly at him. "If protecting these spirits from these hollows is something I have to do, then so be it."

He walked over to the boy who was still on the ground and looking up at Ichigo in amazement. Ichigo kneeled down to him and placed the bottom of his hilt on the boys forehead. The boy suddenly felt a peaceful rush hit him as his clothes faded away and his body started to change on him.

Ichigo stood up and backed away to watch this. It would no doubt be the first of many times he would see this and know just what Rukia was talking about.

The boy's body started to change within the light as he was transformed into a girl with his similar features. Ichigo looked on at how the girl looked and noticed that she was indeed a girl. She floated away and disappeared into the sky to what Ichigo could only assume was the soul society.

"Whoa." He said to himself.

"Impressive isn't it?" Rukia asked him. He looked over to her and saw her smirking to him. "That's what happens to males. Now come on, we'll miss school if stay here."

Ichigo nodded and followed her back to school where he went back into his body. They went to class and sat in their respective seats apart from each other and all Ichigo could think about was how many souls are still out there, and how he can help them.

 _ **Urahara's Shop**_

"There it is again." The blond said as she was behind the counter of her store. She looked outside and could tell that the two children cleaning the place up also felt it. "Ururu, Jinta, come finish cleaning up there then head inside, okay." The blond said from behind the counter. This energy has been making her worried since last nigh, but she made sure that the two outside couldn't hear it in her voice.

"Got it." A girl with short red hair, a white shirt and blue shorts said as she went over to the other girl. "Come on Ururu, lets hurry up so we don't have to feel that ridiculous energy again."

Ururu nodded timidly and swept a little faster. She knew exactly what would happen if she felt that energy a second time.

When the two finished, it was well passed noon. They finished and ran inside to get to the training grounds so they didn't have to feel that energy for the rest of the night. The blond could breathe a little easier now, knowing that those two would be alright now. Her reprieve was interrupted when she saw her newest customer, Rukia Kuchiki, walk in to her shop. She used her fan to hide her concerned look as Rukia walked in.

"Aw, my newest customer." The blond said once she regained her composure. "To what do I owe this illustrious visit?"

"I need something to help a certain individual become detached from their soul for a short while, Urahara." Rukia said to her. She was obviously a little bit frustrated for some reason.

Urahara hadn't asked who exactly has her powers at all for the simple fact that whoever it had to be had to be someone truly dangerous to have her on edge like this. Urahara decided to chance it though. Not knowing was a lot more of a risk than actually knowing for a fact, and she needed to know.

"Before I decide to hand you anything, Ms. Kuchiki." She stood up and had a visibly serious face that made Rukia tense up a bit. "I need to know who exactly has your powers. Who is she?"

Rukia could tell that this was going to frustrate the shopkeeper to no extent and decided it be best to tell her rather than have her in the dark. With a heavy sigh and a little bit of nervousness in her body movement that Urahara noticed, Rukia answered her.

"Ichigo." Rukia said to her. "His name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

Urahara was visibly stunned by two revelations at this point. The first being that the name of this person was 'Kurosaki', as in her old friend that died Kurosaki. The second was the fact that Rukia didn't say 'her' name, she said 'his' name. That meant that-

"You mean to tell me that a boy has all of your powers!?" Urahara yelled out uncharacteristically.

Rukia jumped a bit from hearing the usually cool and calm shopkeeper raising her voice for the first time. Despite only knowing her for a short time, Rukia was a good judge of character and could tell from Urahara's body language and conversation methods that she was a very calm yet very intelligent person. To see her this way though, something about Ichigo being a male must be true shock to her.

"Yes he does." Rukia said after regaining herself. "I'm currently staying in his closet until my own powers come back to me."

Urahara went from shocked to interested. The boys power had been leaking all over the place since last night, and there was no way that others that are spiritually aware would quickly sense and find him. That just means that she has to get to him first and test just how strong he really is. Not wanting to waste any time, Urahara gave Rukia a pez dispenser and told her to go on back to the boy. Rukia agreed and left quickly before she saw a strange black cat drop down from the roof. The black cat went inside and saw Urahara's strange look. Urahara sighed before she noticed the cat.

"Yoruichi?" Urahara said in surprise as she went towards the cat. She picked him up and asked. "You're here at a strange time girl. What brings you back to my humble abode?"

Yoruichi sighed before wiggling free of her grip and hoping on her right shoulder. "I felt an incredible amount of spirit energy all the way back here from where I was. Literally more than twenty miles away too. What's goin on here Kisuke?" The cat asked in a masculine voice.

Kisuke didn't know how to answer her best friends question other than just saying it.

"That girl you saw leave, she had to give up her powers to someone so they can save their family from a hollow." Kisuke said to the cat, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"So the girl she gave her powers to must have an intense spiritual awareness to be able to draw out that much spirit energy that even I was getting nearly crushed in my normal form from twenty miles away?" Yoruichi asked her.

"Yeah pretty much, but only one thing is wrong with that statement Yoruichi." Kisuke started, causing the cat to raise an eyebrow. "This surprised me very badly, but the one Rukia gave her powers to was a boy named Ichigo Kurosaki."

Yoruichi was shocked by what she just heard. So much so that she fell off Kisuke's shoulder and changed to her regular form. She sat there, completely nude, and stared up at her friend with a mixture of confusion, curiosity, and what Kisuke could only assume was a bit of lust.

"What does he look like? Is he ripped? Has that Rukia girl had her way with him yet, or is he the more dominant type?" She kept asking questions and kept getting more and more sensual with every one of them.

"Now now, easy there you kitty in heat." Kisuke said as she waved her arms in front of Yoruichi. "I haven't met him yet, but I am very interested in seeing just what he can do, and I'm very interested in just how he handles the soul society."

 _ **Ichigo's House, A Few Days Later**_

Ichigo had finally gotten home after some distractions from hollows and laid in his bed. This whole thing was a lot more frustrating than he thought it would be. A hollow would appear every once in awhile and Rukia would get him to go after it. It was repetitive to keeping killing weak hollows, but it was simple enough for him to learn how to control his own power. Especially when he would unintentionally release a large amount of his energy without knowing. He had gotten better at it, but something just didn't feel right to him. Ever since he got this power he hasn't had that dream anymore, and that woman who kept calling him 'weak' wasn't there anymore. Maybe he had finally shut her up, or maybe there was another reason that he just didn't know about.

The next day went by as usual for the orange haired teen. At leas until he went into his classroom and saw a message on his desk.

 _'Meet me here after school. Be prepared to fight.'_

The note had an address that Ichigo knew of and knew that this was going to be a ridiculous handful. He looked around to all the girls in the room to see which could be a possible enemy that wants him dead. He knew that it couldn't be Orihime or Chad, those two couldn't harm him even if they wanted to. Tatsuki is his best friend, so there's no way she would want him dead. Chizuru doesn't seem likely to either. So all that left was the only other girl in the room that wasn't Rukia. That Uryu Ishida girl. So if she was the one that left the note, then what exactly can she do.

After school, Ichigo had told Rukia about what was on his desk earlier. She didn't know what to think of it at all, so she basically told him to be very careful when he faces her. Ichigo took the pill and ejected from his body. Kon had been in Ichigo's body before and had already been basically forced to not do anything in his body. She was very adamant at first, but then Ichigo basically gave her to Yuzu in that plushy and she calmed down fast.

Ichigo went to the set address and looked around for a little while before hearing a rustling behind him. He turned and had to avoid a blue arrow that came flying at a high speed. He barely dodged and quickly drew his blade o face his attacker. He watched as Uryu Ishida came out of the bushes holding a large blue bow made out of spirit energy. He was amazed at what he was seeing, and would have to ask Rukia just what the hell she was.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Uryu started as she lowered her bow slightly. "A boy with spiritual powers. Interesting indeed. I'm going to enjoy seeing just what you are." She pulled out a small blue pouch from her pocket and cracked it. Suddenly, a mass of hollows appeared within the world of living and surrounded them both.

"What the hell did you do, Uryu!?" Ichigo yelled at her as they stood back to back.

"I want to see you in action right now Ichigo." She started as she raised her bow. "Think of this as a competition, and you're opponent, is me."

Ichigo smirked at her words and rushed into the horde of hollows.

* * *

 **This Story Already Has Soooooooo Many Favorites And Follows To It. I'm Very Happy About That And Will Try And Update This On A Constant Basis. Thanks Guys For All The Support.**

 **Anyway, I'm Gonna Have The Story Move Along A Little More In The Next Chapter. Just To Clear Up A Few Issues:**

 **The Females Aren't Futa's.**

 **And I Was Asked If Isshin Was A Quincy. Short Answer**

 **No, He Isn't. I'll Explain Later Down The Line.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review And PM. You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	3. Don't Follow Me

**Chapter 3: Don't Follow Me**

* * *

Ichigo rushed the horde of hollows in the park and started t cutting them all down one by one. Uryu was holding her own, but took subtle glances at the teen. She was amazed that not only did he excel in destroying hollows, but his power was incredible. He was also very muscular and handsome. Uryu shook those thoughts out of her head and tried to stop her blushing. She continued to fire off arrows to the hollows and kept her distance from Ichigo to keep her mind clear.

A little ways off from the battle, or massacre if you really want to get technical, Rukia stood there and watched in awe at how proficient Ichigo was. Yes, Uryu was impressive with her bow, but Ichigo was just on another level of power compared to her. Rukia also noticed something that Ichigo was doing that made her nervous: he was smiling and laughing. Ichigo was enjoying this. Killing hollows was enjoyable to him, something that only a few soul reapers back in the soul society would agree upon. Rukia continued to watch, unaware of the approaching figure behind here until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Kisuke standing there with her cane and a black cat was on her left shoulder.

"Urahara?" Rukia started in a confused tone. "What are you doing here?"

Both Kisuke and the cat kept their eyes on Ichigo, but Kisuke managed to say something. "So that's him. Wow, he looks incredible."

"Kisuke." The cat started, catching Rukia by surprise at a talking cat.

"What's up Yoruichi?"

"I want to eat him up sooooo badly right now." Yoruichi said with a slight whimper as they continued to watch Ichigo destroy hollow after hollow. After a few minutes, all four females noticed that the hollows were running away from Ichigo. This confused them as Ichigo looked like he could keep going all day.

"Hey!" He yelled out as the hollows all ran away through strange portals they kept creating to get away from him. Ichigo was confused by how they reacted and turned to see Uryu staring at him in disbelief. He sighed and marched over to her. She tensed at every step he took and looked like she was about to raise her bow, but she didn't. Or more like she couldn't. She felt some kind of heat going around her body as he walked over to her. She tried to focus, but her vision and senses became hazy. Ichigo stood in front of her and grabbed her by her shirt to pull her closer. The closeness was too much for her and she blushed madly. "Just what the hell did you do to draw that many hollows here?!"

Uryu looked away from his gaze and answered in a low tone. "It wasn't supposed to draw that many in. Just a few."

Ichigo could tell that she was very uncomfortable with how close he was to her, so he sighed again and let her go. "Fine." He started as he placed his blade on his shoulder. Uryu looked up at him and saw his stern gaze staring straight at her. "Next time you do something that stupid, I won't make the effort of saving your ass!" He yelled at her, much to her surprise.

"S-save me!?" Uryu stammered out. "I wouldn't have needed your help dealing with any of these hollows. I could take on a strong one without needing anyone to save me!"

Just as Ichigo was about to retort, there was a large crack that formed in the sky. The two looked up to it and saw a massive hollow stepping out of it. Uryu and Rukia were terrified at seeing the large hollow in the world of the living. Kisuke and Yoruichi were surprised to see the Menos stepping out. Ichigo, on the other hand, was actually excited. He couldn't explain it, but he was very happy to get the chance to fight a strong hollow like this. He grinned at the Menos before taking his sword off his shoulder.

"Now that's more like it." He said as he rushed over to the Menos.

"No! Wait!" Uryu yelled out as Ichigo rushed over.

"Ichigo!" Rukia was about to go over and stop him, but Kisuke snapped her fingers and Rukia dropped down like an intense weight had been placed on her.

Ichigo didn't hesitate at all charging at the Menos. He threw himself at it's legs and went for a slash, but the Menos kicked him as he was coming to it. He skidded on the ground a little and recovered before smirking. He was enjoying this, and it didn't go unnoticed by the four. They were all just very surprised by the fact that Ichigo was enjoying this.

Ichigo rushed over again but stopped when he saw that the Menos had charged up some kind of beam in its mouth. He looked up to it in confusion for a while before seeing the bright flash of energy coming straight at him. He was surprised but kept his cool as he raised his blade to block the attack. At first, he was struggling. The force of the attack was great and powerful, but he could feel something strangely familiar about this energy. Suddenly, Ichigo was filled with an intense power that was enough To lift up his blade and send the attack right back at the Menos. There was a large gust of wind that blew from his counter, and the Menos let out a cry of pain before retreating back into the crack in the sky. When the Menos was gone and the wind cleared, Ichigo raised his free hand into the air and shouted out.

"WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!"

The four were a mixture of amazed by his power and shocked by it at the same time. Kisuke and Yoruichi hadn't expected this at all. They knew he was strong and powerful, but they had no idea he was that strong. Rukia was absolutely stunned by how strong Ichigo was. She had known him long enough to analyze his power, but she had no idea it was this immense. Uryu didn't know what to think. She was just standing there,swallowed up by his power, and to her, it was incredible.

Unbeknownst to any of them, another woman had seen the entire thing as well. She was wearing a soul reaper uniform and had on a straw hat that was fastened to her head. She got one good look at the orange haired teen and noticed two things: one, he was incredibly powerful, and two, he was a boy. She looked to the other side of the park and saw her target as well and gasped.

"I've got to report this." She said as she opened a Senkaimon and ran through it. That didn't go unnoticed by both Kisuke and Yoruichi. They knew that had to be someone sent to find Rukia. If their hunch was right, then the soul society would send high ranking officers to get her to be executed for breaking a forbidden law.

 _ **Soul Society**_

The woman with the straw hat passed through the gate rather quickly and made her way over to the squad six barracks as quickly as she could. She pulled off her hat and let her short black hair flow with the wind passing through her. She entered the barracks and found the captain and lieutenant walking along to the gate.

"Captain Kuchiki." She said as she bowed to the woman.

Captain Kuchiki was a tall, slender woman with her hair in some kind of design. She wasn't wearing her white haori but had a teal scarf around her neck. She looked at the woman with a monotone look in her eyes, but answered her regardless.

"Eiko Saido." She started. "What is that you want to tell me, and where is Rukia?"

Eiko looked up and answered her. "I found Rukia Kuchiki captain, but I was stopped when a mass group of hollows attacked the area. I was about to intervene, but then a Menos Grande appeared ma'am."

This caught the red headed lieutenants attention as she gasped in shock. "No freakin way. A Menos attacked the world of the living and we didn't know about it."

"Calm yourself Renka." Byakuren said to her lieutenant. She looked back to Eiko. "How did you deal with it then?"

"That's the thing captain, someone else did." Eiko said as she scratched the back of her head.

This caught Byakuren's attention as she crossed her arms and asked. "Who?

Eiko looked around to make sure they weren't being listened to as she whispered to them. "A male soul reaper with bright orange hair."

"A GUY WITH POWERS!?" Renka shouted out in surprise and shock.

Even Byakuren was stunned by what she heard, but kept her composure nonetheless. She looked around and saw that some of her squad had heard the lieutenant's outburst. She gave them a glare that sent a sense of dread through them and they scattered. She looked back to Eiko and said to her. "Me and my lieutenant will bring Rukia back. Inform the head captain that we have found her and are bringing her back for her trial of a forbidden technique, but know this Eiko." She stood in front of the woman and glared daggers through her, making her very uncomfortable. "Do not inform her of this male soul reaper. We will deal with him ourselves. Understood?"

Byakuren left before Eiko could say anything and was followed by Renka. They made their way to the Senkaimon gate and waited for it to open. While they waited, Renka had to ask her something.

"Captain, what did you mean by 'deal with him'? You don't really mean that we'll kill him do you?" She asked with a bit of hesitation in her voice.

"If it comes to that Renka, then yes. We will deal with him." Byakuren said without even turning around.

 ** _Ichigo's Room, That Night_**

Ichigo had been in his bed after his initial defeat of the Menos Grande. He wasn't tired after the whole thing, just mainly irritated at everyone gawking at him after words. True, he didn't really mind all too much, but it still irritated him when any of them just stared at him like that. He could tell that if he were to go to the soul society that it would basically be like this only ten times worse.

"Damn." He said to himself as he stood up from his bed. Ichigo went out of his room and went to the bathroom, but when he went in, he heard mumbling and struggling noises. He followed the sound and found Kon taped behind the toilet with a note next to her. He untaped her and took her to his room.

"Ichigo! We have to save Rukia!" She yelled out.

"Save her? What are you talking about? She's right here." Ichigo opened up his closet only to find it empty. "What the hell?"

"See, I told you. She left after putting this message on me." Kon held the note up to Ichigo and he took it.

At first it made no sense, but with some careful thinking he cracked the code. It explained that she was leaving so he could be safe from the soul society when they came to take her. It also said that she would most likely be executed for her crimes and that he should just live his life without worrying about any of this anymore.

"What the hell is she thinking?" Ichigo said to himself as he picked up Kon. He reached into her mouth and pulled out her green pill. After wiping it down, he ate it and went out through his window to find Rukia.

While Ichigo was doing this, Rukia was already confronted by two familiar faces. She looked up and saw the redhead jumped down with her sword drawn and do a downward slash to her. Rukia barely dodged it and got a cut on her cheek for her troubles.

"I see." Renka started. "So you really did lose all of your power huh Rukia?" She said with a very cocky grin on her face. "Well then, taking you back with us should be pretty damn easy."

"How did you find me Renka?" Rukia asked her friend.

Renka grinned at her and placed her zanpakuto on her shoulder. "Pretty easy when we found out about the Menos, and the male soul reaper." Rukia gasped at what she heard. Before she could ask Renka interrupted her. "Tracking his energy patterns was easy, especially with these goggles of mine." She motioned to the visor on her forehead. "It tracked your faint spirit energy and led us right to you."

Rukia looked over to her sister and saw that she wasn't even looking at her. Rukia felt a sense of dread as Renka made her way over to her and the fact that she couldn't even defend herself filled that dread. Just as Renka was about grab Rukia, an intense spirit pressure covered the area. Even Byakuren was taken aback from it. Renka was suddenly forced back when a massive blade appeared in front of her. She jumped back and the blade cracked the ground, sending shockwave throughout the area. Ichigo stood there with a combination of irritation and anger.

"So you were just gonna leave and thought I wouldn't try to find you?" Ichigo asked Rukia without even turning around to her. Rukia felt even worse now and lowered her head in shame. "So just who the hell are you two?"

Both Renka and Byakuren were still stunned to see a boy with soul reaper powers, but Renka was able to answer after shaking her head a little.

"My name is the last you'll ever hear boy." She started as she placed her left hand over her zanpakuto. "Roar, Zabimaru!" She swept her hand across the blade and it changed to a large blade with what looked like some kind of connections to it. She saw Ichigo's stunned expression and smirked to him. "My name is Renka Abarai, and this fight is over!"

She did a forward slash and the blade extended. Ichigo raised his blade to block it, but the force was too great. Renka's blade dug into Ichigo's shoulder and she pulled, letting the extensions tear into him. Ichigo dropped his blade and fell to his knees.

"Huh." Renka started as she walked over toward Rukia who was in absolute shock. She had never seen Ichigo taken down so easily throughout the time she's been around him. "Guess you were all hype and no skill."

Ichigo was unresponsive. He hadn't moved at all and it was making Rukia worried and the other two confused. Was he really this easy to deal with? Renka didn't want to believe that a mere human male who was given soul reaper powers and took out a Menos was this easy to defeat. She went over to him and knelt down to get a good look at his defeated expression.

She smirked at him before saying. "What? Don't tell me that you're really that damn weak boy."

When he heard that, something inside of him snapped. He had been called weak ever since his mother died by that voice. When he got his powers, the voice stopped and he thought that he had proven that he wasn't weak anymore. This girl had beaten him in one shot and was now calling him weak. That was the last straw. Ichigo grabbed his sword and slowly stood up. Renka grinned and backed away to prepare for an actual fight this time. Rukia was about to beg him not to continue, but she was silenced when she saw the energy coming from his sword. It was faint and hard to detect, but she could tell that it was black. Suddenly, an incredible amount of energy covered the entire street, surprising all three women. Ichigo looked at Renka with an evil like smirk and rushed her. She prepared to block but was forced back by the force of his energy. She slid on a rail and the visor she had broke.

"What in the hell is this?" She asked him as he looked at her with a mad grin on his face.

"I don't know what this is." He started. His voice was a little different too. Almost a little distorted like. "But I can dig this." He ran over to her and she lazily dodged his slash.

She looked down to see that her shihakusho had been cut, revealing her tattooed breast to the boy. Ichigo wasn't even paying attention to her chest as he jumped at her with help from the railing and went for another strike. Renka dodged again only this time when she landed she fell to her knees. The pressure he was emitting was too much for her as she looked up to see Ichigo leap into the air.

 _"I can't move."_ She thought to herself. _"I'm so dead."_

Ichigo went to slash her down, but when the dust cleared, his blade was gone.

 _"What the hell?"_ He thought to himself. _"How did that happen? Was it her? No, it couldn't have been."_ He turned back to the other woman. _"Was it her? No. She hasn't moved from that spot."_

Byakuren raised her hand and showed Ichigo his missing blade. He gasped and she dropped it to the ground. She reached for her sword and Ichigo prepared himself. When he did, suddenly she was moving past him and he felt that something wasn't right. After a few seconds, blood splattered out of two wounds on his chest. He fell to the ground in confusion, wondering just what had happened.

"You're even slow falling down." She said as he finally hit the cold concrete. Rukia and Renka looked on at the scene in both horror and awe. Byakuren sheathed her blade and turned to her lieutenant. "Do you need a moment Abarai, or do I need to get Rukia myself as well?"

Renka nodded and went over to Rukia. "Let's go Rukia." She led her to an open area where she was going to open the Senkaimon before asking her captain. "What about him?"

Byakuren looked down on the boy and didn't even change her expression. "He'll bleed out if he's not treated. I cut his soul chain so he shouldn't be a problem."

Just before she was about to turn and walk away, Ichigo had grabbed her by her hakama. She looked down and saw the grin on his face. "Don't think that that's gonna stop me."

Byakuren was visibly irritated and was about to draw her blade again, but before she could, Rukia had kicked Ichigo's hand off of her.

"Don't touch my sister." Rukia said in a cold tone.

"What the hell Rukia?" Ichigo said in a weak tone.

"You'd die faster if you did that." She continued while not looking at him. "I'm going to face my fate for what I've done. You don't belong in this world with the rest of us boy. So please." Her voice broke as she turned towards him. She had tears in her eyes and was conflicted with her emotions. "Live your life as an ordinary human. Before I got involved in it. Please, don't follow me." Ichigo could see how broken up she was about this whole thing and couldn't say anything. She turned around and noticed her sister standing there with her eyes closed and sword still sheathed. "Let's go sister."

Byakuren opened her eyes and turned to her lieutenant. Renka opened the Senkaimon with her zanpakuto and resealed it. Three hell butterflies came out of the Senkaimon and the three stepped in. The gate was starting to close, and the last thing Ichigo saw before he lost consciousness was Rukia looking back to him. She mouthed off a few words that Ichigo didn't want to hear her say.

"I'm sorry."

 _ **A Few Minutes Later**_

The gate had closed and rain started to pour on the town. Ichigo had fallen into unconsciousness and was now laying in a wet pool of his blood. He looked like he was really dead, at least that's what anyone else would have thought if it wasn't for some unknown force that had started to heal up his wounds.

Kisuke had found Ichigo lying there and witnessed the strange healing that was taking place on the boy. The energy was a black color and had at least stopped the bleeding. Yoruichi was on her shoulder and was also staring at the event taking place in front of her in shock and awe.

"Kisuke." The cat started.

"I know Yoruichi." Kisuke interrupted. "The power we've felt all this time wasn't Rukia's that was inside of him, it was this." She took her cane in her left hand, while she held her umbrella in her right, and poked the energy. Her cane's tip had been completely disintegrated, much to her surprise. "Okay. I think we'll need to get Tessai here to move him." Kisuke said in a defeated tone.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy eating him up when he wakes." Yoruichi said with lust in her voice.

"Now Now Yoruichi." Kisuke started as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "You know what we're gonna do. Help him first, then have him repay us." She said to her feline companion with a wink.

* * *

 **Finally Finished This. Just To Let All Of You Know, Littlest1 Is The Person Who Gave Me All Of These Genderbent Names And Plenty More. So I Won't Be Needing Someone Else Leaving Me Any Suggestions And All That Junk. **

**Follow/Fav, Review And PM. You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	4. Zangetsu

**Chapter 4: Zangetsu**

* * *

Darkness was all that Ichigo could see right now. He was completely enclosed in it and couldn't move his body at all. Everything felt so heavy yet so weightless all at the same time. He felt as if he had died right then and there. Had he died? Was this what death felt like? But if that's the case, then how come he doesn't appear as a spirit? Is the process of death different for a soul reaper who has died, or is it just Ichigo being a male and dying with these powers? Either way, he didn't know what was going on, but for some strange and vague reason, he felt at peace.

 **"Ichigo."** A low woman's voice said to him. **"Wake up."** It was gentle yet full of power to it. **"Wake up Ichigo."**

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and was met with bright lights shining all around squinted so his eyes could adjust to the light, but what was very strange was the fact that when he looked up, he saw a tall building. He was wearing his regular clothes before he left his home as well. Ichigo sat up and looked around to see that he was in some strange world filled with blue skyscrapers. He was on the side of one yet he wasn't falling. He stood up and looked around for a brief moment before that voice started again, but this time it was weak and frail.

 **"Ichigo."**

He turned and saw the woman from his dreams lying on one of the skyscrapers, covered in some kind of blue bindings. She was pale white with long black hair that covered her nude body. She was pretty stacked as well, with large breast and a very curvy and luscious ass. She looked over to Ichigo and had pitch black eyes with yellow irises to them. She looked like she was in pain as she was being held down by the blue bindings and had a face that looked borderline like she was pleading with him.

 **"Help me. Ichigo, please help me."** She said in a frail tone as she lowered her head from what Ichigo could only assume was exhaustion.

Without a moments hesitation, Ichigo leapt off his skyscraper and went sailing over to her. He landed next to her and immediately remembered who this was. It was the woman from his dreams that kept calling him weak. He hadn't heard from her ever since he got his powers from Rukia. Ichigo simply assumed that he had proven to her that he wasn't weak and she stopped, but now that he saw her like this, something wasn't right. Ichigo shook his head and was going to figure that part out later, for now she needed his help and he had to help her.

Ichigo grabbed at one of the bindings that were wrapped around her left leg and pulled. She yelped in pain at his force, causing Ichigo to release the bind. Ichigo didn't know hoe to save her if trying to free her causes her pain. He was starting to get worried when she started to breathe heavily and looked as if she was hyperventilating. Ichigo started to panic and tried to think of what to do, but he was stopped when she started to talk in her weakened state as the bindings started to wrap around her body.

 **"Ichigo."** She started, looking up to him. **"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."**

Ichigo didn't know what she was talking about, but knew that he couldn't lose her. She was a part of him somehow ever sense that night, and he needed to know just who she was. Without another moments hesitation, Ichigo grabbed at one of the bindings and clenched it tightly. He didn't know what this was or how it even was here, but he knew that he would have only one shot at this.

"This might hurt a little okay. Just bear with it." Ichigo said to her right before her face was covered.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and pulled on the bindings hard. The woman yelped in pain as the binding was ripped off of her. The second the bindings came off and were thrown to the side, they dissipated into the air. Ichigo started to pull at all the bindings, almost going deaf from her screams of pain, but he only had one more left. He reached for it but the woman stopped him.

 **"No Ichigo."** She said with a little bit of power in her voice now. **"This last one is mine."**

Ichigo nodded to her request and backed away. The binding was attached to her neck so she grabbed it with both hands. After taking a moment to prepare she pulled at the binding and violently ripped it away from herself. She screamed in pain, this time louder than previous screams, and fell to her knees from the pain. Ichigo caught her before she could fully fall down to ground and held onto her. She breathed in and out slowly and tilted her head up to meet Ichigo's brown eyes. She smiled at him and shut her eyes before saying to him.

 **"Man that was painful."**

"Are you gonna be okay?" Ichigo asked her in a concerned tone.

Before Ichigo could even see it coming, she planted her lips into Ichigo's and held them there for several seconds. Ichigo was stunned at what she was doing but didn't bother to stop her. Something about this was so wrong to him yet felt so natural. He leaned into the kiss and deepened it for a little longer until she pulled away. She smiled at him and stood up without his help.

 **"Now I'll be okay Ichigo. Thank you."** She said to him.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked as he stood up.

Her smile grew even wider and she placed a finger on his lips. **"Wish I could tell you, but right now those horny bitches are all over you. And I think you'll be surprised at who else is there."** She waved her other hand to him and a bright flash appeared from it. **"I'll see you in a bit, Ichigo."**

Before Ichigo could even say a word, his eyes opened suddenly and scared the five sets of eyes staring down at him. He rose up quickly and grabbed at his left shoulder where Renka had cut him, but there was no scar or even a cut. He felt where he was stabbed at by the other woman and there was also nothing.

"Damn kid. Don't scare us like that." A male voice said from Ichigo's right.

He turned and only saw a black cat with yellow eyes staring at him. Ichigo would've been confused by a talking cat, but right now that was the least of his worries.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" A familiar voice said to him. Ichigo looked forward and saw that it was Orihime who asked the question along with Chad sitting next to her. They both looked visibly worried for their friend and Ichigo could tell that something was a little off about this whole thing. Ichigo turned to his right and saw two other woman sitting there with concern on their faces as well. One was a muscular woman wearing an apron while the other had on a green and white bucket hat.

"Yeah." He finally said to them. "I'm okay, but what happened? Where am I?" He finally registered an issue he had just ignored previously when he looked to the cat again. "And did that cat just talk to me?"

"Well to put it simply." The woman with the hat started as she took out a fan to cover her face. "You Ichigo Kurosaki are in my shop. My name is Kisuke Urahara. This is my assistant Tessai Tsukabishi." She motioned to the cat. "That's an old friend of mine, Yoruichi Shihoin. And you already know these two." She pointed to Chad and Orihime. "So tell me Ichigo, how do you feel?"

He had to think for a moment about the question. How did he feel? It was a strange mixture of relief, anger, confusion and anxiety. He had no idea just what happened to him when he was fighting Renka before. He remembered everything, but there was a gap in between when she cut him and when his sword was cut in half. What had happened in between then?

 ** _"Doesn't matter for right now Ichigo."_** The woman from before had said to him in his head. **_"Just hear them out first, then get Urahara to help you out. I'll take care of the rest afterwards."_**

Ichigo nodded which confused the five then looked over to Kisuke. "I'm fine, but I need to get my powers back."

This surprised the blond but also intrigued her at the same time. He must not know about how he somehow healed himself earlier.

"Wait a minute Ichigo." Orihime started, getting his attention. "You're not really thinking of going to save Rukia are you?" She was concerned for him, obviously, but her voice had power behind it. This wasn't the exact same Orihime that Ichigo's always known.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking Orihime." He said to her in a determined tone causing her to blush.

"Then we'll come and help you." Chad said in her usual tone. She gave him a thumbs up and smiled to him. Ichigo in turned smiled back at her, causing her to blush and look away.

"Well if that's the case, you two need to resume your training. I'll be waiting downstairs." Yoruichi said as she walked off. She stopped for a second and turned her head back to see Ichigo again. She smiled at him and said. "I'll enjoy breaking you in, Ichigo."

Ichigo felt a shiver go down his spine as she said those words. The cat walked off and left the rest there for now.

"Well you two." Kisuke started as she and Tessai stood up. I guess now would be the perfect time to explain yourselves to Ichigo here. It'll give me time to prepare to get his powers back." The two walked out of the room, leaving the two girls in there with Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at the two and waited for one of them to start. Orihime decided to explain herself first. She took a deep breath and started.

"My powers first started coming to me around the time my brother died." She started. "I didn't know what was going on at first. One minute he was gone, the next a hollow had appeared to devour his soul. He ran away but the hollow noticed me staring at it and went to attack me. That was when my brother decided to act and flung himself into the hollow's way. He was eaten, but something happened just before he was gone. He reached out for me and touched these." She motioned to her hair clips and they burst into light, revealing six small fairies, all female, floating right next to Orihime. "They appeared and helped me defeat that hollow. I've been training with Yoruichi to control it properly for the past two years now."

"Whoa." Ichigo said in surprise as he looked at the six fairies. They all looked at him with somewhat nervous expressions as they hid behind Orihime. "Are they afraid of me for some reason Orihime?"

"You could say that." She started while scratching the back of her head. "It's more of a reaction than actual fear. Your energy is kind of intimidating."

"Oh." He started as he looked to them. "Sorry about that." He turned his attention towards Chad and asked her. "So what exactly happened to you Chad?"

She looked away from him again and started to explain. "This happened when I was attacked by a hollow a few months before I met you. I didn't know what it was at first, but I just remembered what my grandfather told me about using my strength to help others. I fought the hollow for a short time before this happened." She extended her right arm and it was now covered in a blue armor with red highlights around it. There was a shoulder piece to it that was also blue. "Yoruichi and Kisuke have been training me for about as long as they've trained Orihime. I'm sorry I never told you after you got you're powers Ichigo." There was a hint of despair in her voice as she said those words.

"It's okay. I understand why neither of you told me." Ichigo said to them, getting their attention. "Ya'll don't have to apologize to me, okay."

They both smiled at him and watched as he stood up, revealing his toned and muscular body. They blushed and Ichigo noticed. He rolled his eyes and found his shirt on the ground next to the futon. Both of them regained their composures and led Ichigo to a trap door that had a ladder leading down. They went down and Ichigo was in absolute awe at how large the underground room was. He looked around and didn't even notice Kon as she ran over to him with fake tears in her eyes.

"Ichigo!" She yelled out as she jumped onto his chest and burst out in tears. "You scared me so much when I was told to bring your delicious body here."

Ichigo wasn't in the mood to question what she was doing with his body while he was gone, so he simply detached her from his chest and threw her off to the side. He saw Kisuke standing there with her cane in hand and a smile on her face. He had a bad feeling about this, but relented and walked over to her anyway.

"Alrighty then Ichigo." She said in a jovial tone as she raised her cane up. "This should be easy for you hopefully." She shoved her cane into Ichigo's forehead and his soul came out. He was wearing the same clothes as before and had a chain attached to his chest that was connected to his body. As Ichigo caught himself, he watched as a red haired girl cut his chain with a cleaver that was a little too big for her. Before Ichigo could protest, a hole appeared under him and he fell into it. Everyone looked down into it and saw Ichigo slowly stand back up.

"Honestly Kisuke." Yoruichi said to her friend. "You could've at least warned him you were going to do that."

"I know that, but I thought this would be better." Kisuke started as she looked down to Ichigo. "Alright Ichigo. You have to make your way back up her before your soul chain is devoured completely."

"What happens when that happens?" Ichigo asked her from the bottom of the hole.

Kisuke dropped her smile and sighed. "You'll turn into a hollow and we'll have to kill you." She said those words with a hint of disdain behind them.

Ichigo could see it in every single one of their eyes that they didn't want to do that. He didn't know how he was goin to do this, but he had to get out of this hole and fast. His chain started to come alive and devour at his chain at a quick rate, surprising everyone there.

"Ms. Urahara!" Orihime yelled out to the confused store owner.

"It's not supposed to be this quick for any individual." She said in a panicked tone. "Tessai, Yoruichi, we need to-" Before she finished her sentence, a white wall appeared around the hole and solidified. Everyone started to panic at just what happened and if Ichigo was okay.

 ** _Ichigo's Inner World_**

Ichigo opened his eyes and was back on a skyscraper in that world again. He looked around for that woman again and saw her lounging on a nearby skyscraper. She was clothed this time in an all whit soul reaper outfit, but she had the top opened up enough to show off her cleavage. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was looking straight at Ichigo with a smile on her face.

 **"Told ya I'd see you in a bit Ichigo."** She said as she stood up and leapt over to him.

"Wait a sec." Ichigo said as she landed in front of him. "Kisuke said if my soul chain was completely gone that I'd turn into a hollow."

 **"Yeah but you don't need to worry about that."** She said to him with a grin on her face. **"Like I said before, you don't have to worry about it Ichigo. Now then, lets get you back in the game."**

Her smile grew as she held out her right arm and a sword appeared in it. It was a basic sword with really nothing too interesting about it. She tossed it to Ichigo and he caught it. He examined the blade for a few seconds before looking to her.

"What's this for? I thought my zanpakuto was huge." Ichigo said to her in a confused tone.

 **"Well someone is overcompensating for something that I actually know is there."** She said to him causing him to blush for the first time since he's gotten into this whole world. **"That sword you lugged around wasn't yours. It was Rukia's."**

Ichigo perked an eyebrow to this. "What are you talking about hers?"

 **"Easy. She gave you her powers and you just so happen to have an extraordinary amount of spirit energy."** She continued. **"You've had this amount of power ever since you were born Ichigo."**

Ichigo gasped at her words and even more when he saw pull out a massive cleaver from thin air. The cleaver had bandages for a around the hilt and no guard. It was white on the front side while being black on the back. She looked at the shocked look on his face and smiled again before planting the blade into the skyscraper.

 **"Now that that has your attention."** She started as she leaned on the cleaver. **"You need to learn my name and how to use my power."**

Ichigo gained a smirk of his own face and took a stance with the blade in his hand. "Then lets do this."

She grinned and pulled the cleaver out. She rushed over to him and clashed her blade with his. The force of her blow pushed him back far as she flung him around with just that one blow. Ichigo was stunned for a second, but quickly moved out of the way when he saw the cleaver flying at him at incredible speeds. He continued to dodge and stood up trying to analyze her fighting style. It was strange to him. It was sporadic yet accurate, powerful yet deadly. He dodged several of her swift strikes and blocked a few of them only to be pushed back once again. He fell to one knee and watched as she twirled the cleaver into the air.

 **"Come on Ichigo."** She said to him in a seductive tone. **"Don't tell me that that killer instinct of yours just ran out."**

"Instinct?" Ichigo asked himself in a low tone. He started to remember when he fought the mass group of hollows. Or the time when he first attacked the hollow that had his sister. And now he started to remember just what happened after Renka had cut him down so easily. It was his instincts that made him release that energy, but it was being constrained by Rukia's power. He stood up and looked at her as she caught the cleaver and placed it on her shoulder.

 **"So?"** She started with a grin. **"You figured it out yet?"**

Ichigo looked at her then closed his eyes and let that instinct take over like before. He could feel it now. That power, that intensity, that will to defeat his enemies. It was incredible to him as he felt some kind of change in his body. He opened his eyes and saw the cleaver now in his hand and her standing directly in front of him. She was smiling at him as she saw that his eyes were now just like hers. She placed her hand on his face and he could feel a mask forming on him. The mask was white with a black wing on the right side that had a red highlight around it. The mask had white teeth to it that also had red highlights going around it. Ichigo could feel it, he could feel that power from before only now it was his own. He looked at his left hand and clenched it, seeing that it changed to that white color like it did before. When he unclenched it, his hand went back to its normal color. He looked back to her and saw her smile. She now had white eyes with yellow irises now.

 **"Well Ichigo."** She said to him. **"What's my name?"**

Ichigo looked at her and then to his zanpakuto. He looked back at her and said in a distorted tone. "Zangetsu."

 _ **Underground Training Area**_

Everyone had been trying to crack open the shell that had formed to cover the hole for a few minutes now. Yoruichi had even went into her normal form and tried to her hand at it. This was all to no avail. Every time they would crack it, it would fix itself faster than they could react. After several minutes, Kisuke had assumed the worst possible thing that could've happened.

"Guys." She started in a grim tone. Everyone had stopped their assault on the floor and looked over to her. "I think that-"

An intense spiritual pressure suddenly dropped down on everyone in the room and the floor keeping Ichigo in the hole cracked.

"Everybody get back!" Yoruichi yelled out as they scattered.

The floor began to completely crack all around and a black energy seeped out of them. After a few seconds, the floor blew apart and the black energy flew out of it. The energy bounced off of the ceiling and landed hard on the ground, kicking up dust in the process. The group had prepared themselves for an attack as they saw red eyes through the smoke and immediately tensed up. For several uninterrupted seconds there was nothing but dust and those red eyes staring at them. Then the eyes started to move up as if the person was standing. A hand appeared out of the dust that was completely white and waved across the dust quickly. In one swift motion, the dust was gone and everyone got a really good look at Ichigo now. He was in his soul reaper uniform like how he should, but they also saw the cleaver in his right hand and the mask. Ichigo stood there motionless for a few seconds before moving his free hand to his mask. He grabbed at the eye holes and pulled to reveal his face to them. He placed the mask on top of his head and looked over to them with his new eyes. Ichigo saw the looks of shock in their eyes and smirked.

"Well." He started as he placed his cleaver on his shoulder. "That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be."

* * *

 **That's It For Chapter 4. The Next Chapter Will Have Them Going To The Soul Society To Rescue Rukia. I'm Very Excited To Write That.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, PM. You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	5. To! Much! Touching!

**Chapter 5: To! Much! Touching!**

* * *

 **AN: 2 Things.**

 **1: This Is Gonna Be Very Fun To Write I Can Tell.**

 **2: This Is Pretty Much Where I Diverge From Canon And Make It My Own To Better For The Story. Enjoy**

* * *

Ichigo stood at the ready. He defend himself as everyone continuously threw attack after attack at him. They were amazed by how his power worked. It was fluid yet sporadic at the same time while also being heavy with power. He would also use various different techniques that threw everyone off at some moments, like using his speed to confuse one while attacking the other.

They had been at this for a few days now and were preparing to leave first thing in the morning. Ichigo had progressed tremendously since he emerged from the ground with that mask on. Kisuke had done a few test on him and found out that he somehow had hollow powers before his soul chain was eaten away. The girls were both surprised and confused at this new information, Ichigo had already figured that out already.

It was night time when Ichigo and Kon left for home. She had been accompanying him to his training sessions to both get back into his body, and to see his sexy muscles through his outfit. It was strange for her to find anyone other than Rukia attractive, but she was slowly starting to feel this way toward the orange haired teen. She wasn't the only one, as apparent from the way the rest of the group that trains with him have made easy to figure out.

As Ichigo and Kon reached the house, Kon leapt onto his shoulder and just sat there.

"What's up Kon?" Ichigo asked her as he opened the door and went inside.

"Nothing." She said in a low tone. "Just wanted to touch you for a few seconds."

Ichigo didn't particularly mind. He had started to get used to being either stared at or groped by both Kisuke and especially Yoruichi. A little closeness from the plushy wasn't going to kill him.

He went into his room and set Kon down on the table before going to the bathroom to take a shower. As he did this, Kon sat there and wondered just how everything was going to go tomorrow. If she had her own body, then she wouldn't hesitate to do all she could to help Ichigo out. She could only wonder how she could help out properly besides keeping his body safe when he left. A sudden thought came to mind. After Ichigo and the girls leave tomorrow, she could ask Kisuke about a body.

Ichigo came back into the room dressed in his shorts and a loose shirt. He rubbed the back of his head and yawned. Kon noticed this and watched as he got on his bed to sleep.

"Um. Ichigo?" She started hesitantly.

"Yeah?" He said to her as rested his head on the pillow.

For a few brief seconds, Kon was silent. Then she decided to just say it. "Just be careful when you go to save Rukia."

Ichigo looked over to her and smiled, sending a chill through her soft and plushy body. "I will. I promise." And with that, Ichigo fell asleep to prepare for the morning.

 _ **The Next Day, Urahara's Shop**_

Ichigo was walking to the shop with Kon on his shoulder once again. The two had spoke earlier and Ichigo made it very clear not to do anything crazy with his body other than take out hollow. Kon knew what he was talking about. When she had possession of his body the first time at school, the very first thing she did was head to the bathroom and gaze at Ichigo's body in full. It was very awkward from what Kon told him when some random guy walked in to see Ichigo without any clothes and standing in front of a mirror.

When the two got to the shop, they noticed that Chad was already there and standing alongside Kisuke. Ichigo was taken aback a little when he saw Chad's outfit. She was in tight black leggings and a gray top with no sleeves and was pretty tight on her. Ichigo walked over to them and Chad noticed how he was staring at her outfit. She blushed and held her head down.

"That's a nice outfit Chad." Ichigo said to her with a smile.

She looked over to him and smiled a little. "Thanks Ichigo. I usually don't let the guys see me wear this when I workout. So could you please not tell them what i wear."

Ichigo nodded to her and that eased the tall girl a little. Ichigo looked over to Kisuke and noticed that Yoruichi wasn't out here. He tensed a little and hoped that she wouldn't try to-

"Gotcha berry hunk."

-surprise him. Yoruichi wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and whispered those words into his ear. This sent a shiver down his spine from her closeness and where one of her hand were reaching down to his chest. Ichigo was a little frozen by how he could never see her coming and hoped that this would end soon.

"When are you gonna let me have a taste of that strawberry milk of yours Ichigo?" She whispered again as she reached lower. "This kitty's thirsty." Nope. Still going.

That was when Orihime showed up and saw what her teacher was doing to Ichigo. She was wearing gray sweatpants and a pink shirt that hugged her curves.

"Yoruichi." She started in a semi irritated voice that caught the cats attention. "You promised not to do anything to Ichigo until after we save Rukia and head back here."

"What do you mean 'until after'?" Ichigo asked her as Yoruichi continued to feel him up.

At this point, both Kon, Chad and even Kisuke were a little jealous of how bold Yoruichi was compared to them. Kisuke would tease and feel him up a little, but would never do anything like this. Chad could never do this to her friend, and Kon could never find the courage. Orihime just seemed to be pretty annoyed by her teachers antics more than anything.

"Uhh, fine." Yoruichi said to her first student and let go of Ichigo. "But I'm not gonna wait after we get back." She continued as Ichigo turned to her. "As soon as we get back, the minute, the second we do, I'm gonna rock your world Ichigo."

Ichigo felt very unsafe around this horny woman but decided to ignore it for now.

"Well then." Kisuke started after she cleared her throat and shook off the thought of being in bed with Ichigo. "We're almost ready. Just waiting on our last member."

Ichigo looked to the shopkeeper confused. He knew that he, Chad, Orihime and Yoruichi were going, but who else was coming with them? His thoughts were answered when Uryu Ishida appeared in front of the shop. He looked at her in confusion but also surprise at what she was wearing. It was some kind of white uniform that had blue highlights all around it. She saw the way he was staring at her and gritted her teeth. She looked away from him and said.

"Stop gawking at me. Pervert."

Ichigo looked away while shaking his head.

"Alrighty then." Kisuke started as she poked Kon in the head with her cane. Her pill came out of her mouth and into Ichigo's hand. He ate it and left his body before he started to stretch. As he did this, all six females stared at him intensely and with various ideas in their heads of what they would love to do with him. Ichigo noticed this and rolled his eyes.

"You were saying Kisuke." He said to the shopkeeper.

"Huh?" Kisuke said before shaking her head again. "Oh right. Well if you all would follow me." She stammered as she tried to pry her eyes away from Ichigo.

They followed her down to the training grounds and were met by Tessai. The muscular woman positioned herself next to some type of device planted into the grounded and held her arms to it. Kisuke positioned herself to another one and did the same as Tessai.

"Alright." Kisuke started as both she and Tessai poured some spirit energy into the devices. "Once we open the portal, head in and start running to the exit. Yoruichi knows the way and someone that can help get all of you into the Seireitei, so she'll lead the way."

Everyone nodded and waited for a moment. Suddenly the portal opened and the five ran inside. Once through it, the portal closed.

"Whew." Kisuke started as she stood up and wiped her forehead. "That took a while to complete, but at least they'll get there alright."

"Um boss." Tessai started with a semi concerned tone of voice. "As impressive as that was, how exactly are they suppose to get back?"

Kisuke's jaw dropped as she realized this just now. "Oh SHIT!"

"Kisuke." Kon started as she approached the shopkeeper. Kisuke looked to her and could see a determined type of look on her face, despite it being Ichigo's. "I don't know if this'll make a difference in this whole thing but, I want to be able to help fight without being in Ichigo's body."

Kisuke immediately perked at her words and smiled deviously.

 ** _Dangai Precipice World_**

Kisuke wasn't lying when she said to start running. As soon as the five touched down into the long and creepy area, a massive dark monster suddenly showed from the other side of the tunnel. They ran to the other side of the tunnel while the thing was chasing them and eventually saw a light.

"Through here! Come on!" Yoruichi yelled out as she leapt through the light.

She was followed by the others and they found themselves falling from the sky. For a short moment they panicked, but soon enough got their footing. Ichigo and Uryu took to using their reiatsu to stand on the ground while Orihime used her shield to safely send her and Chad to the ground below. When they touched down, Yoruichi was waiting for them. They landed in an open field that had trees not too far from it.

"Impressive." She started. "Quick thinking will definitely help when we get inside, but first things first." She walked over to Ichigo.

"What now?" He asked with a sigh as he saw how she was staring at him.

"Since we're here, you're gonna have to stay out of sight." She said in an almost serious voice. "The moment anyone sees you they'll be all over you in no time, so you stay behind for now."

Ichigo would've protested but saw that she was right. If the way everyone here reacts to him is any indication, then it would be like that only ten times worse if others saw him. With a sigh Ichigo relented and nodded his head in confirmation.

"Okay then." Yoruichi started while turning to the others. "We're heading to an old friend of mine that'll get us inside the Seireitei. She's a bit of a handful, so be as nice as possible. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Orihime said in a cheerful tone.

Chad gave a thumbs up and Uryu simply nodded.

"We'll come back and get you when I smooth talk her into helping us out." Yoruichi said to Ichigo.

He responded with another nod seeing as though he was in a world where men don't exist in. The four left Ichigo out on the grassy field they were at and went on. Ichigo crossed his arms and decided to find some sort of way to pass the time. Since he was practically stuck in this area he looked around for a tree or something to lean on. After a few minutes and passing by a couple of trees that looked promising, Ichigo came across this one tree that looked just perfect. It was large all around and had plenty of open space for him to stretch out, along with very bright red roses along the branches and trunk. Ichigo smiled at it as he walked over and laid against it, slouching so he could be in a somewhat seated position. He took a deep breath and felt the cool breeze hit him. The field was visible from where he was laying at along with some more open area. The peace and serenity was more than enough to make the orange haired teen so relaxed that he fell asleep right there.

 _ **Ten Minutes Later**_

"Man, I can't believe that the roses are finally coming in." A woman said as she started making her way through the forest to a large tree. She was fairly short, had long brown hair and fair skin. She saw the roses in their entirety and smiled. "They're beautiful."

Just as she was finally at the tree she heard the sound of someone breathing deeply, almost as if they're asleep. She looked to the other side of the tree and saw a soul reapers outfit first.

"A soul reaper?" She thought to herself. "Here in this remote area? Why exactly would she be-"

That was when she got a good look at the rest of the soul reaper. From the orange hair to the sleeping face and large blade, she saw that this wasn't a woman. The face was too masculine to be a woman's face, so she quietly made her way toward the sleeping soul reaper. As she got a little closer, she suddenly remembered that not everyone has a feminine look to them. She knelt down to the reaper and poked their cheek lightly.

"Um, excuse me ma'am." She said in a slightly fearful tone. There was no telling if this soul reaper was a noble clan member like the last reaper that showed up this close to her village was, so she was cautious. When she noticed that the reaper wasn't responding, she poked again, this time a little harder. "Excuse me. Ms. soul reaper, are you okay ma'am?"

Ichigo felt the poke and slowly woke up from his nap. As he sat up some more, the woman noticed that this soul reaper must've been very flat chested as she could only see muscles through the top. Ichigo rubbed at his eyes and looked over to see a woman with brown hair staring at him. He tensed for a second and got to his feet quickly, scaring her in the process.

"I'm sorry ma'am!" She started as she bowed in apology. "I'm sorry I woke you from a peaceful nap! Please don't ransack my village like the last one did ma'am!"

Ichigo was taken aback from this and felt conflicted. She thought he was a woman so that was good in a sense, but she was scared of what he might do based on the actions of another. If he were to say something, then she would know that he was a male and probably spread the word. That was something that he wasn't looking forward to. Ichigo decided to go with the former and leave her so he could stay incognito for now, but it seems fate was a cruel mistress to him as a hollow suddenly appeared from the forest. The woman stood up and was shocked to see one here.

The hollow was a some kind of frog monster with a very long tongue and pale green skin. The mask was in the shape of a frog and had no teeth. Ichigo didn't hesitate to reach for his blade and unsheathe it. He kept his eyes on the hollow but spoke to the woman.

"You might wanna stand back." He said to her in his voice.

The woman had never heard a woman with that deep of a voice before and just had to ask. "I've never heard a voice like yours before ma'am. Do you have some kind of disability or something?"

"Nah." Ichigo started as he grinned from ear to ear at the hollow. "I'm just a guy who hates it when a hollow appears out of nowhere."

He rushed toward the hollow and slashed at its mask before it could do anything. When it faded away, Ichigo realized too late what he had said as he was caught in that battle ready trance of his. He turned to see the woman staring at him with her jaw completely dropped as she now realized that this soul reaper was a man.

* * *

 **Next Chapter Will Have More Ichigo And Women Shenanigans In It.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review And PM. Actually I Just Wanted To Ask, What Would You Guys Name This New Character I Made Up With The Brown Hair? I Do Plan To Have Her In This Story For A Little Bit, So Any Name Will Really Do. Leave Your Suggestion In The Review Section And I'll See Which One I Like The Most And Give That Person A Shout Out. Thank You.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	6. An Unpleasant Deal

**Chapter 6: An Unpleasant Deal**

* * *

Ichigo saw that the woman was staring at him with wide eyes and froze. How could he be so careless when he was told not to let anyone see him? That's when he heard a snickering in his mind and immediately knew that it had to be Zangetsu's doing. She must've been the reason he always got into his fights now like this.

He looked over to the woman and saw just how shocked she was. He sheathed his cleaver with the bandages and tried to put everything into words.

"..." Obviously, he had nothing.

The woman quickly stood up and ran away from him without even looking back. Ichigo sighed and knew that this wasn't going to end well. He flashed up above the tree line and sat on one of the thick branches.

"I am so screwed." He said to himself.

"Oh come on Ichi." Zangetsu started in a his mind. "Maybe being the apple of everyone's eye won't be so bad."

"Yeah, and maybe my pelvis will be shattered completely by the time we attempt to leave." Ichigo said to her. He started to get a little comfortable and leaned against the tree. When he did, he fell asleep pretty fast.

The woman ran back to her village in a dead sprint and stopped in front of a building.

"Toka. You okay?" A woman with short black hair asked her as Toka rested on her knees.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Toka said in between breaths. "I'm fine Akira, but I have got to tell you something incredible."

"What is it?" Akira tilted her head in confusion as she asked.

Toka took a deep breath and answered with a smile. "I saw a man."

Akira went wide eyed at what Toka had just said to her. There wasn't supposed to be males in this world at all, and none of the women there that weren't soul reapers had ever seen a male before. If it wasn't for classes taught by elders, then none of them would know what a male would even be.

Toka had a massive smile on her face as Akira started to think of the various things they could do with this man.

"Toka." She started with a lust filled grin. "Where is he?"

The two noticed that others had overheard what their conversation and were wondering the exact same thing.

Toka smiled and said to them. "Follow me."

 _ **Shiba Compound**_

"Alright girls, this is Kukaku's place." Yoruichi said to the three as they approached the large building with strange arm shaped pillars holding up a sign that said 'Shiba' on it. "Now remember what I said about her girls. She can be a handful unless you know her well enough."

With that, the four walked along to the front entrance and were stopped by two tall and muscular women. They looked practically the same aside from hair length and stood in front of Yoruichi with surprised expressions.

"Lady Yoruichi?" The one on the right stated.

"This is very surprising." The one on the left stated. "If you are here to see Kukaku, then she's inside in her usual spot."

Yoruichi thanked the two and went inside. The four went through a few halls before getting to a door that they could hear yelling from.

"Will you shut your damn Genji!" A voice yelled out.

"I said I was sorry Kukaku! What else do you want me to say!?" Another voice yelled out.

"Well it sounds like Kukaku is in a good mood." Yoruichi said to the three with a smile. She opened up the door and walked in to see Kukaku and her sister Genji.

Genji was as tall as her sister and almost looked the same as her. She had fair skin and short black hair that she kept under a white and red do rag.

Right now, she was being man handled by Kukaku as she had her by the collar of her top. The two were arguing over something most likely before they noticed Yoruichi standing in the doorway.

"Yoruichi?" Kukaku said as she dropped her sister and went over to her old friend. She stood in front of her and grinned from ear to ear. "Well well well, haven't seen this sexy side of you in a long ass time. What brings you hear my sweet little pus-" That was when she saw the other three girls behind Yoruichi and visibly deflated. She looked back to her friend and saw that devious grin that usually always said one thing in particular for the fireworks specialist. "Oh no." She started as she walked back inside.

"Come on Kukaku." Yoruichi started as she went inside followed by the three. "You haven't even heard my offer yet."

"I don't care." Kukaku said as she turned to her friend. "You show up out of the blue and have that fuckin look on your face. That just means you want something and refuse to stay over when I give you what you want." Her voice was getting louder and angrier by the word.

"I know." Yoruichi started as she raised her hands in front of her. "But I promise you that this'll be worth it, and I'll be staying here for the next month if that sweetens the deal."

"Oh no." Kukaku started again as she walked toward the exit. She was followed by everyone else. "There is no deal this time. You are not gonna use whatever it is that you need from me and then disappear again. I refuse to help you no matter what your deal is."

Yoruichi had a smirk on her face as she was about to speak. "Well then I guess you don't want to meet him then."

This caught everyone's attention as Kukaku stopped and turned to Yoruichi. "Did you just say him?"

Yoruichi crossed her arms. "I did. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and he is the first and so far only male soul reaper."

Both Kukaku and Genji stared at the flash goddess in disbelief. A male soul in the soul society? If what they were hearing was true, then they would be fools to at least not hear her out.

"It seems that that caught your attention." Yoruichi started as she motioned back to the room. "Lets talk over some sake and discuss just what we need Kukaku."

Kukaku hesitated. She didn't want to be putty in Yoruichi's hands once again, but she really wanted to know just who this male was. If there was any shred of defiance in her being, it was all taken away from then on.

"F-Fine."

 _ **The Forest**_

It had been pretty quiet now ever since Ichigo fell asleep. He was in his inner world once again training with Zangetsu. For a hollow, she sure was rather docile when it came to Ichigo's soul. From what Ichigo could remember Rukia telling him about hollows, they lived to consume souls and were nothing but mindless monsters who lived to cause chaos. Zangetsu was not like that at all. Sure, she was a little mischievous at times when it came to battles, but all in all she's a pretty reasonable and strong woman. Ichigo saw no type of savagery or mindlessness to who she was. Was that a lie to get him to eradicate all hollows that he saw?

 **"Heads up!"** Zangetsu yelled out when Ichigo spaced out on her. She had thrown her cleaver, which were opposite colors of Ichigo's, at him and he wasn't blocking.

Ichigo quickly focused and did his best to repel the attack. He raised his cleaver in front of him to block it. The succeeded in blocking it, but the force of the throw caused him to fly back into one of the sides of a skyscraper.

 **"Ichigo!"** Zangetsu yelled out as she ran over to him. She was clearly concerned for his well being from the tone of her voice, and that bugged Ichigo. He stood up through the dust and rubble and met her worried eyes with his own. She sighed before yelling out. **"What the hell was that?! You can get yourself killed out there if you just suddenly space out like!"**

Ichigo stood up fully and patted the dust off of him. "Sorry Zangetsu." He said in a somewhat defeated tone. He planted his cleaver into the ground and sat down next to it.

Zangetsu raised an eyebrow before placing a hand on her hip and asking him. **"Okay, what's wrong Ichigo?"**

"I just don't understand." He started. "I was told by both Rukia and the girls on occasion that all hollows were mindless monsters, but you're different. You've been nothing to me but helpful by training me and pushing me to get stronger. I'm just so confused."

Zangetsu looked at him wide eyed before sighing. She sat next to him and placed her head on his shoulder as they looked out into the rest of the world. **"They're wrong you know."** She started, getting his attention. **"They're wrong. Not all hollows are monsters. You just have been fighting the lower class hollows that run on pure instinct. It's not their fault that they're like that. They eat souls to evolve, and the more you evolve, the more powerful you become. The more powerful you become, the less of that hunger lingers in your soul. And the less that the hunger lingers in your soul, the more human you become."**

Ichigo raised an eyebrow to those words. "Why would they want to be more human?"

 **"Every hollow has their own reason for wanting to achieve the status of an arrancar in their lives."** Zangetsu started. **"Some seek the power, some wish to get rid of the hunger for souls, some seek it out to discover a new purpose for living, and some seek to remember who they were before they died."** She looked to Ichigo and saw his confused look when she said that. **"Remember Ichigo, all hollows are just souls that were corrupted and became that way. They used to be people just like you are, and they sometimes retain even a small fragment of who they used to be. Those types of hollows are the ones who have the most drive to becoming an arrancar."**

"So what does that make you?" Ichigo asked her as she finished.

 **"I'm a part of your soul Ichigo."** Zangetsu told him with a smile. **"I'm alive because of you. I know you have a lot of questions for me Ichigo, but I'm honestly not ready to tell you the answers yet. And you're not ready to hear them yet, so I'll make you a deal. You become stronger. Strong enough to protect the people closest to you, which will be a lot by the way, and always strive to be better. You do that and I'll tell you everything, I promise."** She stood up and extended her hand out to him. Ichigo smiled and took her hand into his. She lifted him up and smiled as well.

"Deal."

 **"Good, cause right now you got company."** She said as she started to fade away.

Ichigo was confused for a second until he was in darkness and felt hands all over his chest and abs. The hands were roaming his body and gentle enough to be soothing, but rough enough to also feel a little uncomfortable. Especially when one hand was going to his crotch. That was when Ichigo opened his eyes and saw several women sitting around him. They were caught off guard by his sudden awake and backed away slowly. Ichigo sat up quickly and a few things happened at that moment:

1: He felt a sharp pain in his back.

2: He noticed that there were around ten or twelve women around him.

3: His shihakusho was opened up to reveal his body.

And 4: His zanpakuto was still in the tree where he was laying down at before.

"What hell happened?" Ichigo said to himself as he saw that he was down here and Zangetsu was up there.

"He's awake.

"What do we do now?"

"I want to see just what a penis looks like."

"You and everyone else that lives in the village."

Ichigo caught a couple of the low talking conversations around him and didn't like where this was going. He had to act fast before he would be reversed gangbanged by these curious women around him. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who you ask, the sound of a hollow roaring several meters away deterred the women's advances. They all turned to see a large, bird like hollow that was coming towards them all. Everyone stood up and backed away slowly as the hollow approached them. They were all too scared to really do anything, even scream, and that was making this whole situation even more unbearable.

The hollow got a glance at the soul reaper on the ground behind the women and grinned. **"A soul reaper eh?"** It started in its distorted feminine voice. **"I guess I'll take the main course now rather than these appetizers."**

The hollow charged forward and there were several shrieks from the women for a second. Then suddenly and without warning, Ichigo stood up and grabbed the hollow by its throat with his bare hand. Albeit his hand was the color of his hollows and shrouded by the feathers of the hollow so no one could see it.

The hollow looked at Ichigo in utter disbelief as it looked up and down his still exposed chest. Ichigo smirked and threw the hollow into the air with sheer force. He flashed up to his zanpakuto, grabbed it and slashed the hollow before it could even comment about his abs. He landed a little ways off from the stunned women and placed Zangetsu on his shoulder.

"Damn. I needed that." Ichigo said to himself. He turned to the women and saw their stunned expressions. He had grown used to seeing females surprised when they saw him nowadays so their looks mostly had him chuckling under his breath.

After a few seconds Ichigo tightened his shihakusho to its normal look and placed Zangetsu back in her place. He looked over to see that they had all moved closer to him without him even knowing. They all looked amazed and awestruck by what he just did and how nice he looked doing it.

"You were amazing!" The one named Toka said to him before the rest broke out in an outroar.

Ichigo had tried and failed to tone down the situation but was only making it worse every time he spoke. His voice was enough to get the girls riled up and surround him. Ichigo had tried to get out of there without hurting a single one of them, but that option sounded a lot better than being groped by almost a dozen women. Ichigo was about to really start swinging when he felt a hand on his crotch, but luckily for him he was rescued by Yoruichi.

"Wait a sec." Ichigo thought to himself as she lifted him up with one hand and started to flash out of the area. "How is this any better?"

"Dammit Ichigo." Yoruichi said in what sounded like an irritated tone of voice. Ichigo actually thought that maybe she was more angry than her usual self. That would've been great for once out of her. "How could you let that happen Ichigo? The only woman who can grope you is me." One can dream.

Yoruichi flashed them both over to a building with large arms in front of it holding up a banner saying 'Shiba'. Ichigo shook out of Yoruichi's grasp so he could land on his own. Yoruichi apparently didn't mind, because now she can run alongside him now, very closely.

After the uncomfortable closeness, the two landed in front of Orihime, Chad, Uryu and four other women that Ichigo didn't know. They stared at him in shock and Yoruichi started to laugh.

"I told you Kukaku that he was real." Yoruichi said in between breaths. She regained her composure for only a brief moment and quickly lost it when she saw Genji approaching Ichigo slowly. "It's not like he'll bite." She said in between breaths again, before she latched herself on his back, surprising the four. "Unless you want him to."

Genji blushed madly at her words while Kukaku had to look away for a moment.

"Just out of sheer curiosity." Ichigo started as he shrugged Yoruichi off of him. "Just what exactly is going on here? I thought we were going to save Rukia, not flaunt me around like some kind of decoration."

That was when Kukaku spoke up to him. "You have yourself a deal Yoruichi."

Orihime was hopping for joy while Uryu and Chad simply smiled at her words. Yoruichi was ecstatic at what Kukaku said and hugged Ichigo, again.

"Alright then. I guess now the only thing to do is wait for the morning to get this started." Kukaku said with a big toothed grin to Ichigo that sent a cold shiver up his spine.

"What just happened?" He asked but nobody answered.

"Remember the deal though Kukaku." Yoruichi started in a sultry tone. "You may get him when we're about to leave, but I get first dibs beforehand."

"Whoa hold up!" Ichigo yelled out when he heard that.

"You just better damn well make sure nobody, especially my idiot sister, gets to him before you do." Kukaku continued.

"Oh I'll make sure none of them get their hands on my berry." Yoruichi said as she started to feel Ichigo up like the times before.

"Okay, wait one damn minute!" Ichigo yelled out even louder than before and shook Yoruichi off of him. This time it got everyone's attention. "Just what the hell did you do Yoruichi!? Pimp me out to a woman I don't even know!?"

"Actually that's exactly what I did." Yoruichi said with a smile. "Kukaku is gonna help the six of us get inside the Seireitei, and in exchange for her help, when we get back you're gonna do whatever she ask you to do to her."

Ichigo looked over to Kukaku and saw a very wicked smile from her. "Oh and I'm gonna enjoy you berry boy."

Ichigo visibly deflated at hearing this. At least it can't get any worse now. Right?

* * *

 **Yeah It Can.**

 **Chapter 7: Ichigo Vs. Ikuko, Renka, & Kenpachi**

 **Sucks To Be Ichigo. I'm Gonna Have The First Fight Go By A Little Quickly And Focus The Majority Of The Chapter On Ichigo. Just FYI.**

 **The Next Chapter Will Also Have The Soul Reapers Reaction To News Of A Male Inside Them - Er Seireitei.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	7. Ichigo Vs Ikuko, Renka, And Kenpachi

**Chapter 7: Ichigo Vs. Ikuko, Renka, Kenpachi**

* * *

The next day was the day that the now six were heading off to the Seireitei. Their newest addition was Kukaku's younger sister Genji. She wore some kind of baggy fireworks based outfit that she was trying to show off to Ichigo. He thought it looked, in his words, 'nice on you'. That was more than enough to make her blush at him.

The six were standing in the canon and preparing to be fired into the Seireitei. Last night was the only time they learned how to use the device to create a protective dome around them. Surprisingly enough, Ichigo somehow was able to generate the dome on his own and have it be just as strong if not stronger than everyone else's put together.

"Okay!" Kukaku yelled out from the outside. "Here we go!" She ignited the canon and sent them flying into the air at breakneck speeds.

The dome held out for the entire ride as they made their way to max height before dropping. The speed of the fall was incredibly fast and for a split second it seemed that time had stopped slightly for them. That was when they hit the protective barrier above the Seireitei.

 _ **Captains POV**_

 _Joshiraku and Shizuku_

Joshiraku Ukitake and Shizuku Kyoraku were having a nice conversation a minute before the barrier was being attacked. They were both walking along the streets together like they have over the centuries of their friendship.

Joshiraku was a tall and slender woman with long white hair while Shizuku was a more curvy woman with short black hair under her hat. They were walking along until they saw that the barrier was being penetrated.

"What in the world?" Joshiraku said as she and Shizuku looked up at the spectacle.

"Well old girl." Shizuku started as she tilted her hat up to see the dome start to crack. "It looks like we have some ballsy intruders."

 _Shiroyuki Hitsugaya_

At the squad ten barracks, a girl with short white hair, a captains haori on, and a long sword strapped to her back was looking out her window at what was going on. She was very petite. She couldn't believe just what was going on, and it was made all the more apparent when her busty lieutenant burst through the door.

"Captain." Rangiku stated to her captain. "Are you seeing this?"

"Hard not to Rangiku." Shiroyuki Hitsugaya started. "No doubt I'll be summoned if whatever that is breaks through the barrier. Which will mean more paperwork for me." She said in an irritated tone.

 _Sakiha and Kaname(It's A Gender Neutral Name)_

On a hill not too far out from the Seireitei were two women standing in front of a grave. On was a dark skinned woman wearing a visor , had her hair tied up, and was substantially busty. The other was a much larger woman wearing some kind of helmet and had a toned figure under all those baggy clothes. They wore a captains haori and looked at the grave. They were brought out of their pseudo trance when they felt a strong spiritual pressure heading straight for the Seireitei barrier. They looked over and saw that the barrier was actually cracking, surprising both women.

"That's impossible." Sakiha Komamura stated in a surprised tone under her helmet.

"We have to leave now, Sakiha." Kaname Tousen said to her. Sakiha nodded and they flashed away from the grave.

 _Sorako and Gina_

In a secret lab in an unknown location a woman with brown hair and glasses looks over some data to help with her future plans. She had a figure that screamed sex appeal, despite wearing baggy clothing. She looked to be in deep thought as she propped her head on one of her arms for support. It wasn't until a silver haired woman appeared out of a dark corner and walked fairly quickly to her, that she actually stop focusing. The silver haired woman had her clothes on her tight and exposed much of her cleavage.

"Have you heard captain Aizen?" Gina Ichimaru asked her.

Sorako looked at her confused and asked. "What exactly do I need to hear Gina?"

"Gina gave one of her creepy smiles. "We have intruders."

 _Kenpachi Zaraki_

A muscular woman with spiky hair that had bells on it stared straight at the breaking barrier. She was wearing an eye patch, had a tattered captains haori, and her shihakusho was opened up, revealing her large, bandaged covered breast. She grinned wildly and looked on, hoping that whoever was breaking through was a strong fighter.

"I'm gonna have me some fun today."

 _Mayuri Kurotsuchi_

In the squad twelve labs, a clown faced woman watched with intrigue as the barrier began to break apart. She had an average body that she kept hidden within her clothing and had a wild grin on her face.

"Interesting."

 _Byakuren and Renka_

Byakuren and Renka watched as the barrier started to break. Renka was absolutely stunned by this while Byakuren was more or less surprised.

"Captain, what was-" Renka started, but then she felt an all too familiar pressure coming from the object. She looked to the sky and shuddered at the energy of the male soul reaper she had thought died.

Byakuren felt it too, and she didn't like what it meant now.

 _Soi-Fon_

Soi-Fon was in her barrack watching her stealth force train when she saw the barrier being penetrated. She was stunned by what she seeing and gritted her teeth when the object broke through.

 _Retsu Unohana_

Retsu watched on as the barrier broke completely and four beams spread out in four different areas.

 _Genmei Shigekuni Yamamoto_

The head captain watched on in surprise as the barrier that had never been destroyed throughout history was, well, destroyed. She was an old woman with long gray hair that was tied up behind her in purple fabric. She may be old, but she still has one of the most muscular physiques in all of soul society.

"This cannot be good." She said to herself.

 _ **With Ichigo**_

Ichigo crashed down in a street hard, causing a crater to form. He groaned a little and sat up slowly. Ichigo had no idea why that happened earlier. His energy was solid all throughout the dome and since it was just him, there's no way any of the girls could've caused this.

 ** _"Think later."_** Zangetsu said to him in an alert tone. **_"We've got company."_**

Ichigo quickly stood up and prepared himself for a battle when he noticed that there were two women standing in front of him. One was a bald woman who held her zanpakuto and scabbard in her had while the other had some weird looking decorations on her face. The weird one was apprehensive about showing any of her skin to people while the bald one was more than happy to flaunt around with her cleavage showing her impressive bust. Ichigo stared at her wide eyed for a brief moment when he saw one of her nipples slide out of her shihakusho.

They both looked at him stunned at just who they were seeing. A male soul in the soul society.

"W-who are you?" The bald one stammered as she stared.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He answered them after regaining his composure. "And you two are."

Both women blinked a few times before realizing the situation. He was an intruder and he had to be brought in.

"Yumichika Ayasegawa." The weird one answered first, hesitantly.

"Ikuko Madarame." She started as she saw that he had a massive cleaver on his back and smiled. "Yumichika, stay out of this one. I want to fight him all by myself."

Yumichika smirked at her friend when she saw that battle hungry look on her face. She nodded and stepped back as Ikuko drew her blade and got into stance. Ichigo didn't waste anytime in pulling out his large weapon and getting ready. Ikuko rushed him, expecting an easy battle, but she was surprised when he blocked her fairly easily. Ichigo pushed her back and watched as she landed on the tiles of one of the walls. She jumped down and went for a combo of strikes. Ichigo blocked her for the most part. He had become so accustomed to fighting Zangetsu's sporadic and fast movements that he thought Ikuko was just plain slow.

Ikuko was starting to get frustrated and it was showing in her movements. Her strikes had become faster and more ferocious. Ichigo could tell that he should try ending this quickly before more show up, so he finally started going on the offensive. He forced his way to her and caused her to start blocking. Yumichika looked on in shock as Ikuko was starting to get beat.

"Time to end this." Ichigo said to himself. He leapt into the air and went for a slash, but was surprised when Ikuko pressed her blade and scabbard together.

"Extend, Hozukimaru!" Her sword changed to a spear and she thrust it at Ichigo.

Ichigo brought Zangetsu up to deflect her, but he noticed her grin too late. Her spear hit the edge of his cleaver and extended into a three section staff. The blade part curved around Ichigo's zanpakuto and gives him a shallow cut on his cheek. Ichigo jumps back and lands on the ground.

"Good reflexes." Ikuko said to him with that grin growing wider. "Now it's really time to have some fun!"

She rushed over to him and went for another thrust. She was even more ferocious than before with her attacks. Ichigo was starting to get a little annoyed by how she would constantly make her staff break apart whenever he blocked it.

 ** _"Have you noticed it Ichigo?"_** Zangetsu asked him.

"Yep."

 _ **"Then end this bitch already. I'm getting sick of her swingin those hooters of hers at you."**_ Zangetsu finished with a disgusted tone in her voice.

Ichigo smirked and caught Ikuko's attention all too late. She went for another thrust, only this time Ichigo caught her spear with his free hand. Ikuko was caught off guard, especially when Ichigo slashed her from her hip to her shoulder. He let go of her staff and watched her stumble backwards a few feet.

"You really shouldn't rely to heavily on that three section staff trick too much." Ichigo said to her.

"I'm not done yet." Ikuko strained to say to him. Her body may have been screaming at her in pain to submit, but her will is what kept her standing. "I refuse to lose to you!"

She rushed over to him with her spear. Ichigo could tell that his strike messed her up pretty badly since she was slower than before. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already has. A gentleman like no other, but he knew she would just keep getting back up. So he made a decision right then and there. When she got closer, Ichigo slashed at her other shoulder, causing her shihakusho to tatter off of her upper body. Ikuko fell to the ground just when that happened.

"Ikuko!" Yumichika yelled out as she ran over to her downed friend and comrade.

Ichigo took this opportunity to leave before he had to face off against her and the incoming soul reapers not to far off. He flashed away and soon enough found himself down another street. He decided not use flash step anymore since they'll be able to track him with that, so he simply started to run around. He avoided several women along his way and stuck to the shadows. Luckily for him, Zangetsu had been suppressing his spirit energy ever since he defeated Ikuko.

"This isn't really getting me anywhere." Ichigo started after peaking his head out of an alleyway. "How the hell am I supposed to find Rukia and the others if I don't even know my way around her?"

Suddenly the entire Seireitei was on high alert, and Ichigo had a pretty good idea of why that was.

 _ **Captains Meeting, Ten Minutes After Ichigo Defeated Ikuko**_

All the captains stood in their respective areas within the room. Beforehand, when some of the squad six members showed up to the sight, Yumichika had explained that one of the invaders was a male soul. Everyone was now both shocked and on edge at this news now.

The head captain made her way inside and sat in her chair in front of her fellow captains. She banged her cane down and began this important meeting.

"This is a general order." She started in a commanding voice. "We have been invaded by a total of six ryoka, and as you all aware of, one of them is a male."

There was a silence in the room as everyone aside from Byakuren looked on in shock at the head captains words.

"You don't really believe that this accusation is true, do you head captain?" Mayuri started getting everyone's attention. "From what we were told by Kuchiki over here, that boy was taken care of back in the world of the living."

"I've felt his power before, Kurotsuchi." Byakuren started, getting everyone's attention. "It's not something I'm going to forget anytime soon."

"So, you're basically sayin that he's very strong, right Kuchiki?" Kenpachi asked her with a manic grin on her face. Byakuren didn't bother answering the savage of a captain, but that only made Kenpachi really want to find him now. Not only that, but Yumichika told her that he beat Ikuko easily and it felt as if he was holding back substantially. Without wasting anymore time, Kenpachi went for the door.

"Zaraki!" Soi-Fon yelled out to her. "Where do you think you're going during a captains meeting?"

"I'm gonna find this guy, fight him, beat him, maybe fuck him if he's still breathing, then drag his ass here so you can learn what mean to be a woman for once." Kenpachi said as she opened up the door and walked through it, leaving Soi-Fon seething. As Kenpachi made her way outside, she kept thinking about how she should order that now. "Should I fight him after I find him then fuck him, or fuck him after I find then fight him? Aw fuck it, I'll figure it out later."

 _ **Ichigo, An Hour Later**_

Back with Ichigo, he had made many twist and turns, but had eventually decided on heading to the massive tower in the center of this place. With a little help from Zangetsu, he was able to navigate through the place without being seen.

Earlier on he overheard that there was a general order to capture the male soul reaper that has invaded the Seireitei. He saw how every woman here was now frantically searching in hopes to just get a glimpse of him, and that in turn meant he had to be even more cautious than before.

"Almost there." Ichigo said to himself as he reached a flight of stairs that led up. That was when he felt a familiar spirit energy coming from the bottom of those stairs. He looked closely through the fog and saw the red headed soul reaper from before. Renka Abarai.

"So, you actually somehow still lived." She started as she drew her blade and started walking toward him.

"Well I'm real hard to kill, so yeah, I guess I did." Ichigo said as he went over to her, cleaver drawn.

The two clashed and Renka could immediately feel the difference in how he was before, and how he is now. He forced her back and pressed her into a wall.

"Tell me where Rukia is right now Renka!" Ichigo demanded from her.

She smirked. "You don't honestly think you can save her now do you?"She asked as she was now forcing him back. "Get real!" She swatted him off of her and swiped her hand along her blade. She flung her extended blade at Ichigo and he blocked it for a brief moment before fully dropping to the ground. "Don't you get it!?" She started. "It's because of you that she's about to be executed! It's because of you that she has to die! Damn you!"

She flung her blade again but Ichigo dodged it this time. Since he was faster now, her movements were completely readable to him this time.

"If only you didn't exist!" She continued as she kept her onslaught going. "If you didn't then we wouldn't even be in this mess right now!" She leapt into the air and brought her blade down on his cleaver. Dust, spiritual pressure flared up from her strike as the both of them were now in a stalemate. "If you didn't exist, then I wouldn't have to watch my closest friend die." She said in a low tone that had an underlying tone of anger.

"If that's the case." Ichigo started, getting her attention as his eyes glowed a dark color. Suddenly, it was like the pressure from before had been dialed to eleven. Renka was pushed back by the sheer force of his power and remembered this feeling from their first match. She shuddered when she saw the way he was looking at her. Those eyes were just piercing through her, leaving her almost like she was being undressed from his stare.

"What the hell is this?" She said to herself. "This is even worse than before."

"Let me tell you something about myself Renka." Ichigo started as he slowly walked over to her. "When I somebody that is my friend or someone I come to respect and owe my own soul to, I will do everything in my power to protect them. I don't care who stands in my way of doing that Renka, because I will always find a way. If I'm protecting someone, I won't let her die." Renka swung her blade to him only for Ichigo to block it. "If I'm defending, I won't let you hit me." He used his own strength and broke through her defenses. He raised his blade into the air and a dark energy could be seen resonating off of it. Renka was stunned by what she was seeing.

"And if I'm attacking." He started again. "I will cut you down."

Renka was about to attack, but before she could do anything Ichigo had already brought his cleaver down on her. There was an explosion of black energy and Renka was pushed back by the blow. She hit some of the rubble and a large amount of blood came out of her open wound. Her zanpakuto blade was destroyed, her tie for her hair broke, and her shihakusho was torn, revealing her tattooed body.

 _"What happened?"_ She asked herself as she started to fall forward. _"I got beat. By him? Just how does he have so much power? Just what is he?"_

Before she could hit the ground, Ichigo had caught her. "I swear to you Renka." He started in her ear, sending a warm shiver through her beat up body. "I won't let Rukia die."

 _"He so warm."_ Renka thought to herself as she let herself be wrapped in his embrace. _"I just want to stay like this. This warmth, his comforting voice, his unbreakable will. I hope he can keep that promise."_ And with that, Renka passed out.

Ichigo set her down on the ground gently and felt incoming energies on the way. He quickly made his way up the stairs before anyone could see him and found himself in some kind of large, open area. There were a few structures around him that looked like abandoned buildings. He didn't pay those any mind as he saw the tower and made his way to it. As he was running though, he didn't notice that he was being watched.

"So that's him." The maniac captain said with a wild grin. "I'm gonna enjoy fighting him." With that, Kenpachi released her energy causing Ichigo to stop in his tracks.

He had never felt anything like this before. The pressure was incredible and had the feeling of a killer behind it, yet it also had what Ichigo could only describe was a feeling of lust as well. He looked around for the source when he finally laid eyes on someone sitting on one of the buildings, watching him. Ichigo stared at her wide eyed as he could see the big toothed grin from her.

 _ **"Don't get intimidated Ichigo."**_ Zangetsu said to him. _**"Remember, you said you'd go through anyone, well that also means captains. I got your back Ichigo. Always."**_

With those words of reassurance, Ichigo shook his head to focus and released his own energy. It was on par with hers at the moment until he drew his cleaver. That was when his far surpassed hers.

Kenpachi's grin grew wider and she jumped down with her sword drawn already. She landed not too far away from him and stood tall.

"Okay." Ichigo said to himself as he saw just how big this woman was in every aspect of the word. "And just who exactly are you anyway?"

"The names Kenpachi Zaraki." She started as she placed her jagged blade on her shoulder and grinned at him. "And I'm here to fight you, then I'll just fuck you somewhere."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow to her and a tick mark formed on his head. First Yoruichi, then Kukaku, now this crazy looking captain? It was probably gonna get worse for him later on down the line.

Not wanting to waste anytime, Kenpachi rushed over to him and brought her blade down. Ichigo blocked it, but not before he formed a crater in the ground from doing so. He forced her off of him and rushed to her. They clashed, causing intense pressure to resonate off the buildings. Kenpachi forced him off of her this time and went for a stab. Ichigo dodged it but his shihakusho was torn in the process, revealing his toned body to the woman. She licked her lips at the sight of his now open shihakusho.

"Strong, male, and sexy." She said with lust in her voice. "I'm gonna rock your fuckin world when I beat you."

Ichigo could feel Zangetsu's instincts start to take over and he retorted back with a grin of his own. "Heh. Even if you are somehow able to beat me, I highly doubt you'd could handle me in bed."

Kenpachi was now starting to get hot and bothered now. This time, Ichigo rushed over to her and she had to go on the defensive. She could tell that he was fighting differently now as his strikes were faster and more sporadic than before. He had even thrown his cleaver at her a few times and cut her along the shoulder.

"Now this is fuckin fun!" Kenpachi yelled out as she ran towards him.

The two had started to land several blows on each other now. Kenpachi had suffered several cuts and slashes to her body, but Ichigo was stabbed in the chest by a lucky shot as he called it. He was bleeding which was normal for any blow like that, but what surprised Kenpachi was the fact that he was ignoring it completely. After a few more clashes, Ichigo managed to force her back with a deep cut along her chest. This cut the bandages holding her breast in and they popped out in all their glory.

"Now this is the most fun I've had in such a long time." Kenpachi said as she looked up to the sky and panted heavily.

Ichigo was starting to regain himself and he started feeling the blood loss coming at him quickly. He dropped to one knee as he was losing blood by the handful.

"With you." Kenpachi started as she went for her eyepatch. "I can go at full strength." She pulled it off and a massive yellow beam of energy flew into the air. It surrounded her and her eyes glowed a yellow color. "Don't tell me you're done Ichigo." She started. "This is just a more fun version of foreplay in my eyes."

"Damn." Ichigo said to himself as he was starting to fade from his wound.

 ** _"Alright then Ichigo."_ ** Zangetsu said to him. **_"I think it's time to end this fight. Stand up and pour all of your energy into this one last attack. I'll worry about the wound, now go."_** Her voice was commanding and Ichigo could feel his blood stop for now.

He stood up and held his blade in front of him, calling on his remaining power for one last attack. While Kenpachi had yellow energy with skulls around her, Ichigo's was black with a red mask in the center of it. Kenpachi was impressed by this and wanted to fight him even more after this.

"You ready Ichigo!" Kenpachi yelled to him.

"Ready when you are Kenpachi!" Ichigo answered her.

The two rushed at one another and clashed one last time. As they did, a massive torrent of black and yellow energy fired into the sky for everyone in the Seireitei to see and feel. It stayed that way for several seconds, until it finally died down. In the center of it all were the two individuals responsible for the destruction and energy fired into the air. Kenpachi had her zanpakuto through Ichigo's stomach while Ichigo had his cleaver lodged deep into her shoulder. he two stared each other down for a few more seconds until the both of them fell to the ground. As they laid there, they got a very good look at one another and Kenpachi grinned weakly at him.

"Guess this means you win Ichigo." She said to him before she lost consciousness.

Ichigo quickly followed suit afterwards and let his wounds and blood loss overtake him.

"ICHIGO!" A familiar voice shouted out as she flashed next to him. The voice belonged to none other than Yoruichi. She knelt down to him and looked to be panicking. "Don't worry Ichigo. I'll save you." She said frantically before picking both him and his zanpakuto up and flashing away.

Just as Yoruichi left, a small girl with pink hair landed near the downed captain. She looked a little worried but knew Kenpachi would be okay. Kenpachi slowly opened up one of her eyes and saw her adoptive daughter staring down at her. She grinned weakly again and said.

"I'm really gonna look forward to fighting him again."

* * *

 **Done. Hope Ya'll Enjoyed This Chapter. After This One, I Will Be Doing Things Completely Differently Now Than From The Canon Universe. Also, After Ichigo Faces Off Against Byakuren, I Will be Having Lemons In The Story, So I Hope Ya'll Will Enjoy That.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	8. Strange Occurrences

**Chapter 8: Strange** **Occurrences**

* * *

 _ **Karakura Town**_

Kon was pacing in Ichigo's body in the Urahara shop. She had been waiting for hours ever since Kisuke told her to come to shop for a surprise. She was clearly a little anxious and nervous about what Kisuke had invited her for and it showed in her posture and movements.

Kon waited and waited until her anxiety got the better of her. She walked over to the door to Kisuke's lab and knocked hard. After not getting a response the first time, she knocked again even harder.

"Come on Kisuke." Kon said to herself. "I'm freakin out over here."

Before Kon could try and knock again, the door opened and Kisuke stood there with a big toothed grin on her face. She looked at Kon and she brought her fan out.

"Well Kon." She started in her usual jovial tone. "Come on in and see exactly what I've made for you."

Kon sighed and went in, hoping that this waiting was worth it. She stepped inside a dark room that had only a few dim lights in the corners and a table in the center of it. Kisuke was standing there with her back to Kon, but turned around to smile at the mod soul. She held her fan up to her face and moved out of the way to show Kon her own body. It was tanned skin girl that looked like she could be in Ichigo's school. He had long, curly brown hair that went to her mid back and had a very curvy figure. Her breast seemed to rival Orihime's in size and her hips were just as, if not more, wide than Yoruichi's. She was also naked as well.

"Whoa." Kon said as she approached the body. "This is me?" She asked the shopkeeper who was smiling deviously at her reaction.

"Yes it is." She answered with her jovial tone. "It took some time, but I was finally able to make a body that can not only hold your soul but also grant you the ability to fight against multiple hollows without so much as braking a sweat." She raised the body up so it was now sitting up. "I was even able to enhance your speed, strength, and agility while you're in this body. I even managed to have it where you can simply enter the body by exchanging your soul candy to her from Ichigo's body."

Kon looked at her confused. "How do I do that?"

Kisuke's devious smile was visible to Kon now and she could tell it wasn't going to be a good thing. "Simple." Kisuke started as she clutched the cheeks of the body and perked them to form a kissing motion. "Through lip contact."

Kon blushed lightly at this and didn't know what to say. It would be very embarrassing to just kiss a fake body of herself, but then the thought of helping Ichigo came into her mind. She wanted to come with to rescue Rukia along side him badly, but with her form, she wouldn't be much help to him. Truth be told, while she did want to save Rukia, Kon mainly just wanted to be more to Ichigo than just someone to watch his body. Even Orihime was helpful to him, and she felt that that was just sad. With her new determination to help Ichigo, she grabbed the head with both hands and planted a long, deep kiss on its lips.

Kisuke stepped back in surprise. She may have teased Kon but she never would've expected her to go at it like that. It sort of made the shopkeeper a little bit jealous. Even though she was in Ichigo's body and kissing her new one, it still looked like Ichigo planting those luscious lips on her. She gulped and blushed lightly at the sight as Kon transferred herself into her new body.

When that happened, Ichigo's body fell to the ground and Kon opened her blue eyes. When she saw that she was now staring at the ceiling now, she sat up quickly and felt her new body up. It felt real just like when she would be inside of Ichigo, only she felt lighter for some strange reason. She looked over to Kisuke and smiled.

"Thank you Kisuke." She said. "At least now I won't be a burden to anyone."

"You mean Ichigo don't you?" Kisuke asked her with a devious grin.

It caught Kon completely off guard as she frantically shouted out. "SHUT UP!"

"Well be that as it may." The shopkeeper started after laughing a little. "You're gonna have to stay here for a while and train that sexy body before you can do anything."

Kon looked over to her with a look of determination and nodded to her.

 _ **Seireitei**_

After what happened between Ichigo and Kenpachi, the whole Seireitei was now on edge. Everyone knew of Kenpachi's intense and killer energy, but the fact that one of the ryoka matched and probably even surpassed her power was enough to make everyone nervous. This male soul reaper was now the talk of the entire Seireitei. Women started to search for him with even more intensity than before, and it was far too easy for four certain women to slip past everyone unnoticed.

Orihime and Genji had landed together close to a storage room. They decided to blend in with everyone and were slowly but surely making their way to where they thought Rukia was. When they saw and felt Ichigo's incredible power beam high into the air along with someone else, they were both worried and in awe.

Chad and Uryu had taken a less subtle approach to finding Rukia. They had fought through many soul reapers to get to a gate only to be met by a captain with a straw hat on. At first she wanted to simply sit the two down and have a few drinks, but that stopped when the beam of energy and the pressure dropped on them. The three looked on in pure amazement at the massive beam of energy and the two teens recognized that energy.

Other captains felt and saw the energy as well and were also very shocked by the intensity of it. As everyone at the moment watched the beam disperse and the pressure lighten, one thought popped into all of their thoughts.

 _"I really need to see/find this male soul reaper."_

 _ **Senzaikyu**_

Rukia may have been in an area where spirit energy can't get into, but even she was able to subtly feel the incredible power that shined high in the Seireitei not too long ago. She recognized one of the energies as captain Kenpachi Zaraki of squad eleven, but the other was vastly different.

"What the hell was that?" She asked no one in particular as she continued to look onto where the black beam was fired from.

 _ **Squad Four Barracks**_

There were several dozen new patients in the squad four medical barracks now. Most, if not all, were reported to be sent here by two of the ryoka. The descriptions classified the two as a tall woman with a strange right arm and a Quincy. Out of the dozens there though, only two were there because of someone else.

Renka and Ikuko were in a separate room from the others and conversed with each other after the beam fired into the air. Ikuko recognized her captains spirit energy all too well, but both she and Renka instantly recognized the other energy.

"Ichigo." Renka said as she stared out the window.

"Damn he's powerful." Ikuko started, getting Renka's attention. "When I fought him I could tell that he was holdin back, but I guess with the captain he actually went full force."

"If that's the case," Renka started as she remembered the last two times she faced him, specifically when he let his spirit energy unleash on her. "Then that means he is something else entirely."

Before Ikuko could ask what she meant, the door to their shared room flung open and a swarm of questioning woman wanted to know every detail on this male soul reaper.

 ** _Secret Labs_**

Sorako and Gina felt that intense pressure earlier and Sorako was immediately interested in this male soul reaper now. She was sitting at her console and trying to get some kind of footage or anything she could find on what he at least looked like. Unfortunately for her she had nothing.

"Dammit." Sorako muttered to herself.

"Let me guess." Gina started in her usual tone. "Can't find anything on him."

Sorako glared at Gina and the fox like woman burst into laughter. "I hate you sometimes Gina."

 ** _With Yoruichi_**

It took the Goddess of Flash a little bit of time to remember just exactly where the old hide out she and Kisuke used to go to, but she found it nonetheless. She placed Ichigo down on a mat and pillow as carefully as possible before going to his bloody chest and stomach. She was visibly worried and frantically grabbed the medical supplies on hand. When she went to bandage him up, she noticed that there were no wounds.

"What the hell?" She said to herself as she saw how his once open wound had cauterized on its own. It was bubbling slowly though, almost like it was healing him. That was when Yoruichi realized. "High speed regeneration?"

 **"Something like that."** A distorted voice said from behind the soul reaper. Yoruichi turned around fast and saw that it was a pale skinned woman with long black hair and black eyes with yellow irises sitting behind her.

Yoruichi stuttered for a bit, not knowing who this was or how they got here.

 **"Before you ask any stupid questions."** The woman started. **"My name is Zangetsu, and I was the one who helped Ichigo."**

The name struck Yoruichi like ice. She remembered Ichigo say his zanpakuto's name was Zangetsu, but she had no idea that his spirit looked like this.

"What do you mean you helped him?" Yoruichi finally managed to ask her. She was hesitant, but she allowed the spirit to sit next to her.

 **"Easy. I just don't want him to get hurt and this happens."** Zangetsu pointed towards the healing wound on his stomach. **"It won't heal as fast, but when it finishes he'll be one hundred percent."**

Yoruichi sighed in relief at those words and rested on her arms. She looked at him with her usual devious grin now. "Well, since that'll be a while, I might as well get my fill of seeing him in all his glory now."

Zangetsu shook her head and glared at the woman next to her. **"Two things. One, while he's healing up, you are not getting a look at his goods. And two, since I'm pretty sure everyone's gonna want a piece of this strawberry, I guess I might as well get rid of that pesky barrier of his now."**

Yoruichi tilted her head in confusion to the spirit. "Barrier?"

 **"Yeah, that prudish barrier I put up years ago. You honestly think he doesn't just go for any of you because he's just naturally a prude right?"** Zangetsu said with a devious grin of her own. She looked to Yoruichi who had her jaw dropped. **"With that barrier gone, Ichigo would gladly welcome any girl into the sack with him. And that might start with you Yoruichi if you help me."**

The dirty thoughts of Ichigo ravishing her body went through Yoruichi's mind, until she registered that last part. "Help you with what?"

Zangetsu smiled to her and answered. **"I'm gonna need your help training Ichigo to achieve Bankai in three days."**

* * *

 **Done. Sorry For The Delay. Sorry if This Is Pretty Short, But I Just Wanted To Get Some Things Out of The Way Before I Get To The Major Fights.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	9. Kon Arrives, New Bankai

**Chapter 9: Kon Arrives, New Bankai**

* * *

Back in Karakura town, Kon had been training her new body ever since she got into it. So far she was very proficient at hand to hand combat, speed, and a technique that she can use when she gathers reiatsu in her legs. Kon was now a force to be reckon with and this made her proud. She easily rivaled that of a captain, but knew that fighting one would be a bad idea. Now she can finally help Ichigo in more ways than one.

Kon had just finished training in the underground training area under the shop, and was waiting patiently for Kisuke. It was nearly time to go to the soul society now to help the others out. She sat on a rock wearing tight black jeans and a white tank top that hugged her body tightly. She also had her brown hair tied up in a ponytail similar to how Yoruichi has her hair.

After a few minutes of waiting, Kisuke finally came to her from behind a large mountain. She pulled off her bucket hat and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Whew!" The shopkeeper said in an over-exaggerated way as she approached Kon. "Recalibrating that thing so you'd land somewhere inside the Seireitei was really super tough on me."

Kon could tell that Kisuke was both serious about that but also just trying to lighten the situation. She stood off the rock and stretched herself out before asking the obvious. "So Kisuke, since I won't be inside Ichigo's body all that much anymore, what exactly is gonna happen to it?"

Kisuke grinned deviously before answering. "Simple. I put another mod soul in him you silly girl." She pulled out another mod soul pill, but this one was blue instead of green. "This is a little something I've cooked up to serve as a potential replacement for you Kon since you wanted your own body. It will now inhabit this plushy whenever Ichigo gets back." Kisuke reached into the sleeve of her coat and pulled out a black panther plushy with white eyes.

"This is my replacement huh?" Kon asked her.

"Yes she is." Kisuke said as she placed the blue pill inside the plushy. After a few seconds, the plushy started to move around a bit. "Kon, meet Sen."

Sen looked up to Kon and smiled. "Hey there. Nice to meet ya." She said in an enthusiastic voice.

"Nice to meet you too." Kon said to her. "So I might as well go through some things that you're not allowed to do with Ichigo's body Sen." Sen nodded to her to continue. "No fondling his body. No sex with any other spiritually aware being that asks or any humans for that matter. Don't do anything illegal at all. And most importantly don't put his family in any danger at all. Understand?"

"You got it boss girl." Sen said as she raised a soft paw to Kon.

Kon nodded to her then looked to Kisuke. Kisuke motioned her over and the three went to the makeshift Senkaimon. Kon stood in front of it and waited as Kisuke started it up on her end.

"Alright Kon." Kisuke started. "Just like with the others, when you get inside the Precipice world, run as fast as you can toward wherever the light is and you'll be inside the Seireitei. When that happens, you'll either already be confronted by oncoming soul reapers, or have a slight chance of getting there before they do. Either way, when you get there, look for the others and help in anyway you can."

Kon nodded to her and waited for Kisuke to open the portal. It took the shopkeeper a short time to do so and Kon had already flashed in the second it happened. Kisuke quickly closed the portal and sighed in relief. "Well now that the hardest part is over, all that's left is to hope they succeed."

In the Precipice world Kon was moving at full speed down the long hall like area, leaving the cleaner in the dust and headed toward the light. She went through it and found herself falling down from high in the air, but from what she could see briefly she was inside.

"Dammit Kisuke!" She yelled out as she fell and hit the open courtyard hard. She stood up quickly ad realized that she was a lot more durable than she gave herself credit for. After a quick look around, Kon noticed that she was clear and no one was around immediately. She ran away from the area quickly and started her own search for her friends, or more precisely, Ichigo.

 _ **Secret Underground Training Area**_

Ichigo woke up not too long ago and was met with both his zanpakuto and Yoruichi staring him down. They had explained everything to him and said that he would be training here for now until he mastered Bankai. Ichigo wasted no time in getting into the training as quickly as he could.

In these training grounds it was very similar to the one Kisuke had under her shop, but Yoruichi explained to him that this was the original and that one was a copy. Ichigo was battling an infinite number of his zanpakuto spirit and Yoruichi as well. It was tough on him the first hour as both of them were of two different styles. Yoruichi of speed and close quarter combat, Zangetsu of sporadic sword play. The fact that there were multiple Zangetsu's didn't make this any easier on him either. The whole idea to this was to build up his energy and so he could find his Bankai blade amidst the sea of blades in the grounds. Zangetsu and Yoruichi weren't holding back or pulling any punches at all in the training process. They were going at him full force and the fact that each blade Ichigo grabbed didn't last at all didn't help at all.

 **"Oh come on Ichigo."** One of the Zangetsu's said to him when another blade shattered in his hands and earned him a nasty cut on his shoulder. **"Just grabbing at any one of these blades at random will get you killed. I know Yoruichi won't do that, but I will if I keep seeing this from you Ichigo."**

Yoruichi was shocked that a zanpakuto spirit would openly say that she'll kill her own master. Was Zangetsu really serious or was she just saying this to get Ichigo to fight harder. She couldn't tell but this seemed to work as Ichigo rose to his feet and grabbed at another potential Bankai.

Zangetsu sighed loudly and she and her other selves rushed at Ichigo. Ichigo turned and ran away from the swarm, blocking oncoming strikes from the ones that caught up to him for a brief moment before the blade broke on him. He jumped away and was met by a swift kick to the back of the neck by Yoruichi. He fell unto the ground hard and the impact kicked up dust everywhere. When it cleared, there was a large crater but no strawberry. Zangetsu looked around as did Yoruichi and they couldn't find any sign of him.

Not too far off was Ichigo hiding behind a large rock away from the group attacking him. He was not only very beat up from that attack from earlier but now he was incredibly frustrated. How was he supposed to find his true Bankai blade in all of this if he had no idea what it would even look like. He looked around in the sea of blades and didn't know what to do. It was then that he remembered what Zangetsu said to him. He was just grabbing at random. He wasn't trying to find Zangetsu, he was just going through these blades until he found the actual one. That wasn't going to work here. He had to focus on finding the actual Bankai Zangetsu and tune out the others. With that thought now in his head, Ichigo closed his eyes and started to breathe slowly to focus.

"Come on berry boy." Yoruichi started with a devious tone that hid concern. "Hiding only makes me want to find you even more now." She may have been hiding it well, but she was very worried for Ichigo's health right now. He had been taking a lot of punishment for the past few hours now, and he would have to continue going through this for two extra days if he doesn't figure this out now. She jumped over to Zangetsu who had sent her clones in all directions to find Ichigo and asked her. "So which one is your Bankai blade anyway?"

Zangetsu looked at her and shrugged. **"I honestly don't know. Contrary to popular belief, I have no idea what this blade will look like, but when Ichigo finds it, I'll know."**

Yoruichi couldn't believe what she had just heard. Not only had Zangetsu literally just send Ichigo out on a scavenger hunt, but both she and said spirit were tasked with nearly killing him in the process. How was this a good idea?

Back with Ichigo, he had focused on finding his true Bankai blade when he felt it far in front of him. He concentrated and blocked out all the fakes from his mind to see his blade glowing a faint energy only he could see. Ichigo opened his eyes and could see his true Bankai blade far off. He stood up and started walking towards it. This didn't go unnoticed as one of the Zangetsu clones saw him and rushed down towards him. She twirled her cleaver and brought it down on the orange haired teen. There was dust that covered the area and it caught the real Zangetsu and Yoruichi's attention. They flashed over and saw that a clone found him.

 **"Alright."** Zangetsu started as she placed her blade on her shoulder. " **That's enough for today. Lets get Ichigo patched up and start first thing in the-"** She was cut off when the dust cleared and Ichigo was holding the cleaver in his right hand.

They all stared at him in shock as he wasn't even paying the clone any attention. He flung the blade along with the clone away from him and walked forward. Ichigo ignored the rest of the blades around, walking only to the real blade he needed. The clones all rushed him only to be stopped when Ichigo grabbed one of the fake blades and twisted his body to strike each and every one of them. They fell to the ground and Ichigo dropped the fake blade to proceed to the real one. Both Yoruichi and Zangetsu watched as he stopped in front of something. Because of their position they couldn't see it, but they could hear what Ichigo said next.

"I found you."

 _ **Back In The Seireitei**_

Kon had fought through several soul reapers already with little effort to it. Her new body was more than a match for any standard reaper and now reports of a new ryoka had been spreading like wildfire though the Seireitei. A dark skinned girl in black jeans and a white tank top with tied up brown hair had spread everywhere. It didn't take long until it reached Orihime and Uryu though. They had decided to disguise themselves in soul reaper attire to blend in and get through areas easier when they heard about this new girl that was going through everyone that was in her way.

"Uryu." Orihime started as she and Uryu were walking through a street along with some other reapers. "What do you think of this girls?"

"The fact that she's dressed in black jeans and a tank top and is fighting off soul reapers must mean that she's here for some reason or another." The Quincy said to her. "This is a hypothesize but I think this girl might also be here for Rukia."

"Really? Then that means she's on our side right?" Orihime asked her in a low tone.

"Just because she's here for Rukia doesn't mean she's automatically with us Orihime." Uryu said to her.

They continued to walk as they saw their targeted area not too far ahead of them.

Kon had taken a break from beating up reapers and hid in a storage shed to get some much deserved rest. She hadn't found Ichigo's energy despite him always releasing it. She hadn't even found the others either, and it was driving her crazy. If she can't find any of them then that just means she would have to try harder or else she would have to save Rukia on her own. It wasn't long before she could hear other soul reapers outside the storage room conversing about her and Rukia's execution.

"Did you hear from your captain too?"

"I heard her say that since the ryoka are here for that Kuchiki girl that they're moving the execution date to tomorrow."

"Won't that just make the ryoka scramble to the execution grounds though?"

"I think that's the idea."

Kon was shocked by what she was hearing and couldn't think of what to do now. She had to find Ichigo and tell him yet she had no idea where he was or any of the others for that matter. What could she do now?

"If I know Ichigo, he'll probably know about this and rush over to save Rukia without a plan." Kon said to herself. She had picked that up whenever she got the chance to watch Ichigo fight hollows. He never went in with a plan, just fight until he wins. "I guess he'll come up with something. I just have to back him up."

Kon decided to take a nap in the shed so she could be fully rested for the battle tomorrow.

 _ **The Next Day**_

Today was the day Rukia had been dreading for some time now. She was told that she was to be executed earlier rather than the assigned date. It was less time for her to accept the mistakes she had made in the past and it had torn her up inside. The four women stepped inside the Senzaikyu and fastened the ropes onto her red collar to lead her outside. As she walked along the bridge, Captain Ichimaru walked up to them causing them to stop.

"Well well well." Gina started in with her usual grin. "It seems that you're about to be executed today instead of the assigned date Rukia. It must really be such a terrible fate for you." Rukia didn't answer and instead held her head down in shame and defeat. How would her sister react if she saw her broken like this? "Well, I guess I'll see at the Sokyoku Rukia." Gina walked away and waved. "I look forward to it."

With that, Gina left and Rukia could feel her despair rise even higher than before.

Near one of the stairways leading up to the Sokyoku hill, Chad and Genji were standing there in soul reaper uniforms waiting for Uryu and Orihime. By a string of luck last night, the four met back up with each other and decided to make their way up to save Rukia. The disguises worked to a degree as not many people questioned the appearance of the four anywhere. With that being said, none of them knew where Ichigo was or if he was still okay from his previous battle that rocked the Seireitei only a day and a half ago.

There wasn't much time to really think about that as both Orihime and Uryu walked up to them and they all proceeded up the stairs as fast as they could to stop the execution.

Back up on the hill, all the able captains and lieutenants were standing in wait as Rukia Kuchiki was lead to the Sokyoku. Her face was covered by a cloth, lucky for her, sense she looked like an emotional wreck now. She was lead to the base of the stand and breathed deeply to at least put on a strong face. The cloth was removed from her face and she looked out to see who was there. Her eyes immediately went to her older sister and she regretted looking. Byakuren didn't even so much as look up at her younger sister to show that Rukia should feel shame for bringing down the Kuchiki name.

"Rukia Kuchiki." The head captain started as she banged her cane down. "You are charged with performing a forbidden technique upon a human in the world of the living. You are hereby sentence to execution by the Sokyoku. Do you have any final request?"

Rukia swallowed the lump in her throat and answered the old woman. "The ryoka that came here to save me, could you spare them all?"

Yamamoto nodded her head. "Very well then. You have my word that we will not execute them as well."

Those words, though meant that they would all most likely be imprisoned, eased Rukia's heart for now. The head captain banged her cane down and the kido corp members started the Sokyoku. Rukia's bonds were disintegrated as she was lifted into the air by the block like objects. She was raised near the top of the stand and could only watch as the flames started to take shape in the form of a large fire bird. Rukia took deep breaths and started to try and find some type of solace as she was about to be executed. None came to mind. A regret she remembered then and there was the fact that she never got to see Ichigo one last time.

Down below on the stairs, the four were frantically running up the stairs when they saw the fire in all its magnificence. They didn't know what to think of it and the pressure coming from the fire wasn't helping.

"Guys!" A familiar voice yelled out from behind them. They all turned and saw the girl that was being talked about yesterday. They readied themselves for a fight but stopped when she talked again. "Guys its me, Kon. I just got a new body, chill."

The three calmed down and looked at Kon in amazement. Genji was confused but knew that there were greater things at stake right now. "Can we keep going now? Your friend is about to get killed you know." They all nodded and continued to run up to save Rukia.

The Sokyoku floated there for a several seconds, watching Rukia intently as its flames continued to engulf its space. She was scared. The Sokyoku spread its massive wings and reared back to start its charge. Rukia closed her eyes and tried to find peace in her last few precious seconds as the Sokyoku charged at her. The flames came closer and closer until they were nearly all over her, but then something happened suddenly.

The now five made their way up to the top just in time to see the Sokyoku charge forward to Rukia on the stand. There was nothing that they could do at this point except watch as their friend is executed in front of them by the massive fire bird. Suddenly though, the bird just stopped in mid flight. Everyone was shocked that a power of a thousand zanpakuto just stopped abruptly and with no explanation at all to it.

Rukia noticed that she was very much still alive and slowly opened her eyes. When she did, she saw a cloak flying around with the wind and someone standing in front of her holding the Sokyoku back. She went wide eyed when she saw that it was Ichigo dressed in bandages under his normal soul reaper clothes. He had on a cloak tied around his neck and held his cleaver behind his back to stop the Sokyoku in its tracks. He looked at her with a grin on his face that showed just how simple this incredible feat was to him.

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia stuttered as she was at a loss for words.

On the ground, everyone could barely make out who was stopping the Sokyoku, but they were very sure that it had to be this male soul reaper. There were stunned looks on everyones faces though as this male had stopped the Sokyoku with one singular blade. The five were among those stunned by what Ichigo had just done.

"Yo, Rukia." Ichigo said to her as he held his place easily.

Rukia quickly registered everything and could finally speak her mind now. "You idiot!" She yelled out, surprising the teen. "I told you not to follow me you idiot! I told you to live your own life before I showed up in it! Why would you come here to save me!?"

Ichigo smiled at her after she asked that question, causing her to blush. "Simple." He started. "Because you're my friend Rukia, and I will always help my friends, no matter what the odds."

"Ichigo." Rukia said as tear started to form in her eyes.

The moment was ruined when the Sokyoku started to back away, causing Ichigo to stumble a bit. He turned around and saw that the fire bird had backed away for another attack.

"Oh?" He started with a grin on his face. "So you wanna try again, eh? Alright. Let's go!"

"Wait Ichigo!" Rukia yelled out as Ichigo rushed over to the bird.

Both Ichigo and the Sokyoku charged one another and were on a head on collision that every captain and lieutenant thought was suicide. Even Sorako, Gina and Kaname thought it was suicide to attack the Sokyoku. That's why it wasn't an absolute shock when Ichigo was swallowed whole by the fire bird. The Sokyoku floated there for a few seconds before screeching loudly into the air. Everyone watched in confusion as the flames started to become dim on the large creature and was replaced by a growing black energy. The black energy started at the belly of the beast and spread all the way throughout the rest of the bird, until it reached the head. When that happened, the Sokyoku screeched one last time before imploding in on itself. When that happened, Ichigo was standing there, bandages and cloak on fire wit his zanpakuto excessing the same flames from the Sokyoku. He had his head down as everyone had no idea what just happened. Ichigo raised his head and took a deep breath. Everyone was on pins and needles at what he was going to do now. Then, without any warning at all, Ichigo swung his cleaver into the air and the Sokyoku came flying out of it, covering the entire area until it dissipated.

"Huh." Ichigo started as he brushed the flames off of himself. "That's gonna be a very useful technique in the future."

Now that the flames were out and there was no darkness from the smoke of the Sokyoku, all of the captains and lieutenants could see Ichigo in full now. There were many stunned looks from what he just did earlier, but those paled in comparison to what their reactions were to seeing him for the first time. They all stared at him intensely, especially after he brushed the flames off and the bandages around him started to rip off. Showing his incredibly toned abs and chest.

Ichigo noticed the stares and smirked. Before anyone could do or say anything, Ichigo jumped backwards and landed on the stand.

"Since everyones staring at me so hard!" He started as he twirled his cleaver above his head. They all watched as his blade resonated that same black energy that destroyed the Sokyoku. He brought his blade back to himself and held in a downward motion. "Then watch this."

He stabbed his blade into the stand and the black energy overtook the entire stand. Everyone watched in stunned silence as the stand exploded right in front of them all. When the dust cleared, Ichigo held Rukia under his arm next to his toned body and had his blade on his shoulder. She blushed heavily at the close proximity and looked away from him.

"I'll say this once Rukia." Ichigo started, getting her attention. "I've come here to save you because you're my friend and helped save my family, so stop arguing and let me do that. Alright?"

She was at a loss for words but smiled nonetheless and looked down. "I won't thank you, you idiot."

Ichigo smiled at and knew that that was all he needed to hear from her.

* * *

 **The Next Chapter Will Have A New Bankai For Ichigo. It Took Me Some Time To Think Of Something I Haven't Done In My Other Fics Where He/She Has A Bankai, But I Think I Got Something I Think You Will All Enjoy. I Know, I Only Gave Him One Bankai In My Other Fic Ichigo's New Mom, But I Also Thought Of One For Ichigo Vs. Soul Society, Redo And Change, And Ichigo And His Brothers.**

 **LOL.**

 **Anyway, Follow/Fav, Review And PM. I'm Slowly Working On Request So Keep That In Mind.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	10. Ladies Love The Strawberry

**Chapter 10: Ladies Love The Strawberry**

* * *

 **"Jigoku no Shiroi Mikadzuki - White Crescent Moon Of The Hell"**

 **"Shinku no Tsuki - Crimson Moon"**

Ichigo stood on top of the stand with Rukia in tow. He smirked after hearing her words and knew that at least she was okay with him being there and rescuing her now.

Down on the ground, every female down there whether they be friend of enemy were absolutely astonished by the power that he possessed. Not a single moment in the soul society's history had someone been able to exceed and destroy the power of the Sokyoku. The only one that was on its level was the head captain and she couldn't destroy that power if she wanted to.

Everyone broke out of their own stupors when Ichigo looked down and waved at his friends with his right. The soul reapers looked over and saw the five and noticed the girl from the descriptions yesterday. There was tension between both groups as the five knew this would be a very much losing battle.

"Hey Chad!" Ichigo yelled out, catching said girl's attention. He held Rukia up over his shoulder much to her confusion.

"W-wait a minute!" Rukia questioned as everyone looked up to the two now. "Ichigo what are you doing!?" She was now over his head.

"Catch!" Ichigo threw Rukia with intense force towards the shocked and stunned five.

Rukia was screaming the entire time as she flew towards the tallest girl of the five. Chad braced herself to catch Rukia, but when said girl was in reach, the force of Ichigo's throw pelted Chad hard. After a few seconds of dust and skidding, Rukia was laying on top of Chad and they were both visibly disheveled from the throw.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Rukia shouted as she was the first to rise up from the ground. "THAT COULD'VE KILLED ME!"

"Oh calm down ya midget!" Ichigo said to her with a grin. "I wouldn't go through all this trouble to get here just to accidentally kill you! Now then!" He grabbed his zanpakuto off his shoulder. "Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Genji, and girl whom I don't know yet, get Rukia out of here! I'll take care of the rest!"

That surprised them all. Something was different about him. He seemed far more confident than before and the power he showed earlier was absolutely incredible. Without wanting to argue, Chad pick Rukia up and ran off. She was followed by the others but this didn't go unnoticed by the soul reapers.

"All lieutenants, apprehend them!" Soi-Fon yelled out.

All the present lieutenants, all aside from squads 11 and 6, rushed over to stop the five from escaping. The lieutenant of squad nine leapt into the air and shouted a kido.

"Bakudo no. 62, Hyapporankan!" She threw a flurry of light rods at the five that seemed to be getting closer by the second.

That was when Ichigo flashed down between his friends and the kido attack. Using his free left hand, he held it up to the attack and released his own pressure. The rods broke down before they could even reach him and this caused the group of lieutenants to stop in their tracks and draw their own blades in preparation. Ichigo lowered his hand and looked over to the group of lieutenants.

"No offense ladies." He started as he raised his blade. "But I really came here to fight a captain, and she's knows exactly what I'm talking about." He planted his blade into the ground, confusing them before disappearing from sight. He appeared in the center of them all and they tensed before he punched the ground. That sent a shockwave through the area, knocking away every single lieutenant that was in its range. They all landed in different directions and were seemingly dazed and confused now.

To the captain's surprise, Byakuren rushed towards the male with her blade drawn and aimed directly for the males head. When she brought her sword down though, there was nothing but air. She looked up and saw Ichigo standing next to his zanpakuto smirking at her.

"Miss me much Byakuren?" Ichigo said to her, causing her to twitch her brow slightly.

"I see that I should have killed you when I had the proper opportunity." Byakuren started as she stood up straight. "This time I will not make the same mistake, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"You do remember me. I'm touched." Ichigo joked on as he pulled out his large cleaver from the ground. He walked around her as did she and they now stood in front of each other. "Hey Byakuren. Do me a favor, use your Bankai."

This caught everyone's attention as they had no idea he knew of Bankai.

"Why would I do that against someone like you?" Byakuren started.

"Because, that'll be you only chance to last against me." Ichigo said with a grin.

"You say that like you have achieved a Bankai as well." She said to him. All Ichigo did at that point was nod to her. She gasped and then yelled out. "You think that a mere human such as yourself could ever achieve Bankai! Very well, I will entertain the thought if you can convince me you deserve it!" She held her blade out in front of herself and said. "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Her blade broke apart into the pink petals everyone had seen before, aside from Ichigo. They swirled around in multiple circles and seemed to prepare to attack the boy, but then he raised his cleaver into the air and brought it down. A wave of black energy with red highlights flew out of his zanpakuto and tore through the petals with ease, passing by Byakuren easily. Everyone stared in shock after the energy dissipated and a widened opening was visible from his attack. Byakuren looked at the path that the attack was on and saw that it was going straight for her, but before it did hit her, it curved to her right. He made it miss her on purpose.

"Is that enough convincing, Byakuren?" Ichigo said to her with that grin still on his face. He placed his cleaver on his shoulder and continued to grin at her.

Byakuren gritted her teeth and took a deep breath to calm herself. When she did, she brought her blade back to her and stared at the grinning Ichigo. "Fine then." She started. "Since you seem eager to die today, I will show you that the difference in our powers is like the gap in between heaven and the earth." She turned her sword upside down and dropped it on the ground. When she did, it sunk into the ground and she said.

"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Suddenly, two massive rows of swords rose out of the ground and surrounded Ichigo. He dropped his blade off his shoulder and watched as the blades started to turn into petals just like her shikai had. The petals flew towards him from all directions and he leapt high into the air. The petals tracked him in the air and he fired another black energy wave toward them. The attack didn't do much and the petals flew towards him anyway. He blocked the initial attack but was being forced back by it.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" He yelled out as the black energy carved through the petals this time.

Before he could have a moment at reprieve, more of the petals came at him from behind. He carved through them like before, but more surrounded him from all directions and encased him completely, swirling around at breakneck speeds. The ball forced itself down to the ground hard and left a large crater there. Byakuren flashed to the edge of it as her Bankai left the area. She was joined by the other captains and lieutenants as they looked down and saw Ichigo trying struggling to stand up. As impressive as he was earlier and from the reports from both Ikuko, Renka and Kenpachi with their encounters with him, to see him taken down so easily was more than a little disappointing. He was covered in multiple cuts along his body and was in a pool of his own blood.

"Do you understand now, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuren started from where she was. "Even if you had one hundred years of training to even achieve a Bankai, you would never be able to defeat me."

It was at that moment that Ichigo started doing something unexpected that caught them all completely off guard. He started to laugh. It was a low one at first, but when he got to his knees it was loud enough for all of them to hear.

"You think this is funny, boy!?" Soi-Fon yelled down at him in frustration.

Ichigo stopped laughing and stretched his back while looking up to the sky. After a few seconds of breathing, he lowered his head and stood up. This surprised everyone since he looked like he shouldn't be able to move at all. He took a few more deep breaths before grinning again and looking up to Byakuren, ignoring the other women around him.

"My turn." He held his cleaver out in front of him and his eyes changed from their normal brown to a black and white color. Energy started to release itself from his body and sword and flared high into the air. The energy started off as black with red highlights but also had a mixture of white in it as well. The energy that he was resonating was far past a captain class soul reaper, and the pressure was crushing to all of the lieutenants. Aside from Byakuren who was still in her Bankai, and the head captain, all the other captains could feel just how overwhelming this boys energy was and how his power nearly trumped theirs if they weren't in Bankai.

Ichigo could tell that now was the time to really see just what his new power could do. It was time to use her now and see just how different she was from Zangetsu. He stopped his energy and the pressure which was a relieve for the lieutenants, but then he raised his blade above his head and let go of it. His cleaver floated above him for a moment, confusing everyone around him. After he let go of it, his blade started to move on its own. The bandages on the handle started to glow white with red highlights like his energy, along with the white part of his blade. For a few seconds the glow encased those parts of his blade, then suddenly they stopped and Ichigo grinned once more.

"Bankai." He said and his blade exploded in a large beam of that white/red energy. The beam cut through the sky and was visible to the entire Seireitei.

Ichigo's friends stopped where they were as the beam along with intense energy had brightened up the sky. But just as suddenly as the intensity of the light had shined down everywhere, it was gone. The six looked back over to the hill and saw a massive torrent of the white energy swirling around the hill. It was incredible to them thinking that that energy belonged to Ichigo.

"Rukia!" A familiar voice caught Rukia's and the other's attention as they turned to see Renka running up to them alongside Ikuko and Kenpachi. All three women were bandages up visibly but looked ready to fight if need be.

"Renka." Rukia started as her friend stopped in front of them all. "What happened to you?" She saw the bandaged shoulder on Renka and was concerned.

Renka chuckled a little before grabbing at said shoulder and smiled. "Ichigo must really love slashing people in the shoulder." As she said that, both Kenpachi and Ikuko grinned.

"Best damn scar I've ever got." Kenpachi started. "Now, less talkin and more runnin. No way in hell I'm missing seeing Ichigo in action this time."

There wasn't much argument there, just curiosity to what he was doing and if he was alright. So they all turned around and went back to the Sokyoku hill.

Back at the hill, Ichigo's energy started to dissipate and now only dust was covering him. Everyone watched in anticipation at just what his Bankai would look like, and they were shown it when they saw a curved white blade. The blade had a red edge to it and had another smaller curved blade on top of it. That blade was also white with the red edges, but it also had what looked like a gray moon on it. The blades came down and the dust flew back, showing Ichigo standing there with the rest of his Bankai in his right hand. To everyone's surprise once again, Ichigo's Bankai was no ordinary weapon. It was a scythe. The staff section was red with sharp bladed areas around the bottom of it and the top before the large blades. There were white bandages around various areas of the staff section of the scythe that glowed like before. Throughout the history of the soul society, a Bankai like this had never been seen before.

Ichigo was also different. He was no longer in his original attire. He was now wearing a long, white shihakusho that looked more like a jacket than anything. It also had a hood that had a grayed out moon on it as well. His hakama was still black like before, but it also had a red trim to it all along the edge of the bottom section. That confused everyone at first, but then they saw that he also had a sheathed, black blade attached loosely on the right side of his hakama. The blade was in a dark red sheath that had a black moon on the bottom tip of it. The handle was black and wrapped in dark red bandages along with a black chain attached to it. The guard was a black cross that curved toward the bladed area.

Ichigo raised his head and everyone could see that his skin was little paler than before, almost as if he had lost some color from blood loss. His hair was still orange from what they could see, but what was under the hood was a patch of white on top of his head. He opened his eyes, where were now completely black sclera with white irises and red pupils, and looked straight at the stunned Byakuren. He grinned again as he saw the look of absolute shock on her face before seeing everyone else's. They were stunned and shocked beyond belief at his now revealed Bankai or the fact that he even has a Bankai at all. Ichigo grinned before looking back to Byakuren.

"Jigoku no Shiroi Mikadzuki." He said to them all. "Now, lets finish this Byakuren." He said with the same grin on his face.

She gritted her teeth and looked at the Bankai in sheer disgust. This boy had not only broken through their ranks and disgraced their laws by his own existence, but now he had openly challenged her with his own Bankai. Him, a male soul reaper, a human with a Bankai? The thought alone made Byakuren flash down to him and summon her blade back into her hand.

"I will wipe away your existence for your insolence, Ichigo Kurosaki." She pointed her blade towards him and suddenly, a mass of glowing pink swords surrounded the two within the large crater. All the captains had seen this part of her Bankai before, but none of the lieutenants had never seen the magnificence of it in person before.

Ichigo looked around and saw the spectacle surrounding them. He whistled to it before turning back to Byakuren. "Gotta say, this is pretty nice and soothing in a weird, murderous intent type of way."

"Now that you're here, I will show you not to tread on my pride." Byakuren started as she disappeared and reappeared in front of Ichigo just as fast.

She had her blade aimed directly for Ichigo's eye when she thrust forward. When she did though, Ichigo was already gone. She was stunned that someone was faster than her in this space of hers and her bewilderment only gained when she felt the blade of his scythe at the nip of her neck. She was motionless for a few moments before she heard him chuckle from behind her.

"I'm not stepping on your pride Byakuren." He said to her in a serious tone after he stopped chuckling. "I came here with one goal in mind: save my friend from an unjustly execution. Simple as that. When my friends are in any kind of danger, I would move heaven itself to protect them. That's just the kind of guy I am."

There was a deafening silence as he said those words. Every person there didn't know exactly how to handle something like that. Byakuren started to question just why she started off hating him so highly before. Was it the fact that he had invaded the Seireitei, or that he openly challenged her? Or maybe it was the fact somewhere very deep down in her soul that he was the reason her younger sister was about to be executed.

"Tell me. What does this Bankai even do?" Byakuren asked him, trying to change the subject.

Ichigo smirked at how she tried to change subjects on him and decided to indulge her curiosity. "Jigoku no Shiroi Mikadzuki is a bit of a tricky girl to get a handle on. I couldn't tell you if she was a melee type like Zangetsu, or some kind of a elemental type zanpakuto. All I know is that she has the power of the moon, and I still don't know what that even truly means myself. So I guess this'll be a good way to test her out to her fullest, don't you think so Byakuren?"

As he said those words, his breath naped at the back of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. She blushed lightly before flashing away from him as quickly as possible. Byakuren decided that if she couldn't stay too close to him, then she might have to use kido.

"Hado number 63: Raikouhou."

A massive bolt of yellow lightning shot straight out of her fingertips and went straight at Ichigo who wasn't even attempting to defend himself. The attack hit him spot on and caused a large explosion in the process. By this time, Ichigo's friends had made it back up the hill and witnessed the explosion within the cyclone of pink blades.

"Damn." Kenpachi said out loud. "Byakuren's usin her Bankai on him."

Aside from Rukia, everyone else was confused by what her Bankai even was. Kenpachi nor Rukia had the time to explain as the saw the dust clear from where Byakuren fired at. When it did, Byakuren gasped in shock as she was the first to see Ichigo completely unscathed, and holding out his left hand to her. There was smoke coming from it and he was smiling at her stunned reaction.

"That kinda tickled." Ichigo started as he lowered his hand down. "Seeing as though that was probably one of your best shots, I might as well try my own." He took his scythe with both hands and when he did the gray moon started turning a blood red color. Byakuren didn't even have the time to question what he was doing before he yelled out.

"Shinku no Tsuki!" He swung his scythe horizontally at her and a red arch flew towards her. It was fast, but she managed to get out of the way using flash step. When she did though, the arch of energy stopped where she once was and sat there.

"What in the-" She couldn't finish that sentence as Ichigo fired off another one at her. She dodged it again and it did the same thing as the first one. Ichigo kept this up for two more swings before Byakuren noticed what the energy was doing. Every time Ichigo would fire a new one, a previous attack would expand. Soon enough she would have no more room in her Bankai to run to.

Ichigo was about to fire another one, but Byakuren had had enough and decided to end this now. She sent a barrage of her blades towards him from all directions around him. He smirked and the red energy came over to him, shielding him from her attack. When that happened, Ichigo disappeared again along with his energy. Byakuren looked around in confusion before she felt a slash across her chest and shoulder. Her haori and shihakusho had a large tear on it as she started to fall to the ground. As she did, Ichigo appeared next to her and caught her with his left hand before she could hit the ground. Her Bankai started to dissipate as Ichigo laid her there and knelt down next to her.

"Like I said before, I'm not stepping on you pride Byakuren. I'm just protecting my friends." He said to her right before she lost consciousness. He stood up only to notice at the last moment that he was surrounded by everyone else. He looked around and placed his scythe one his shoulder before smirking again. "Ladies."

* * *

 **That's It For This Chapter. Ichigo's Bankai Will Be Explained Later On In This Story, And As I Said Before, After The Byakuren Fight There Would Be Lemons. And There Shall.**

 **:)**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	11. Owing A Few Favors

**Chapter 11: Owing A Few Favors**

* * *

 **Lemons Ahead**

 _ **Captains Meeting Room**_

Ichigo stood in the middle of the room during this particular captains meeting. All eyes were once again on him, except for Byakuren who was recovering from the battle earlier that day. After Ichigo had defeated Byakuren and proven that he was more than a match for any of the captains or lieutenants, the head captain ordered that all soul reapers present were to not attack the boy or his friends any further. At first there was a disagreeable argument among a few of the captains, but that all died down when the head captain flared her reiatsu.

Ichigo had been standing there with his arm crossed the whole time. He now had a second blade similar to the black one he had on his hip earlier on his right hip. It looked like his that blade but was fully white, while his cleaver was on his back. He now had time to really get a good look at all the captains. He had already met and fought Kenpachi, so seeing her grinning at him with both lust for both a fight and his body was no surprise. None of them really caught his attention too badly though aside from a woman who looks like a clown and a very tall woman in a mask. They all looked different and had different reactions to him whenever his gaze dropped onto them. Some looked at him with intrigue **(Mayuri, Sorako, the head captain)** , some with bitterness **(mainly Soi-Fon and Shiroyuki)** , but most had only one thought going through their minds. How to get him in bed with them.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The head captain started, to get the wandering eyed boys attention. "After displaying such a power earlier by not only stopping the Sokyoku, but also absorbing her somehow, destroying the stand, defeating all present lieutenants, and achieving Bankai in a single day to defeat captain Kuchiki, I must know if you are to become an enemy of the soul society or not."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow to her supposed question. Did she practically ask if he was going to be their enemy or not? "Well as long as none you lovely ladies try to execute any of my friends again. Then no, I'm not."

The compliment didn't go unanswered as Kenpachi started to laugh at his comment. This got everyone's attention as she looked straight at Ichigo with that mad grin of hers that Ichigo had gotten used to. "Damn I'm gonna enjoy fuckin you."

Ichigo smirked at her and chuckled under his breath. "I bet you will, but like I said before, you probably wouldn't be able to handle me."

This caused most of the captains to blush at the rising sexual tension between their most dangerous captain and a very powerful male soul reaper.

"Hmm." Mayuri hummed out, getting everyone's attention. "I would actually be curious as to how children from the two of them would be. Oh that would be most interesting to dissect."

"Well at least now we know not to loan him off to you, Mayuri." Shizuku said while tipping her hat up.

"Although it would be interesting how children from him would be." Sorako said out, intrigued by a potential new plan.

"Well if your volunteerin' Aizen," Kenpachi continued. "The line starts behind me."

"Can we be serious for one second!" Soi-Fon shouted out, silencing everyone in the room. "Is no one concerned or curious as to how a male, a human male, is able to even see the spiritual world!? Much less have power higher than most of us in this room!"

She had a point. None of them had even so bothered to ask how he's able to even comprehend the existence of any spiritual beings at all. It seems like such an easy question to ask, yet aside from Rukia almost nobody else has asked him that yet. Not like he could really fully answer that anyway.

"You are right captain Soi-Fon." The head captain started as she looked back to Ichigo. "How is it possible for you to do what you can do Ichigo Kurosaki?"

All eyes were back on Ichigo again as he thought for a moment before answering. "In all honesty head captain, I really don't know. I've just been able to see spirits ever since my mother died years ago."

Sorako arched an eyebrow at his words.

"If that is the case, then I should bring you back to the department of research and development to run a few test." Mayuri started with a sinister grin.

"Even though I don't like the fact that he doesn't know." Shiroyuki spoke up. "You are not going to tear him open to see how he works captain Kurotsuchi."

"Wait what?" Ichigo quickly said as he looked over to the clown faced captain.

Mayuri grinned at Ichigo and he felt a shiver go through his spine.

"Enough!" The head captain bellowed out as she banged her cane on the ground. "Seeing as though you yourself do not know how you can see spirits, then the proper protocol would be to send you to central forty-six. They would determine what to do with you for what you and your friends have done."

Almost everyone in the room froze at the old woman's words. The central forty-six weren't the most fair group of people in the soul society. They would most likely have him executed for breaking into the Seireitei and causing havoc among the squads. Sorako was on edge since she had already taken care of the central forty-six earlier already.

Ichigo stood there unfazed by the head captains words and simply thought that this whole thing would be easier if he could just leave. The fact that he was rather calm raised several eyebrows around him. There was a deafening silence as he stood there and stared at the head captain intensely, the same with the old woman. It was almost like the air around the room was getting hotter the longer they stared down each other, but that stopped when Retsu spoke up.

"Actually head captain." She started, getting both Genmei and Ichigo's attention. "Seeing as though the central forty-six still thinks that we are being invaded, and it is clear that Ichigo is no longer our enemy, we could bypass their decision with one of our own. Military law still reigns until we inform them."

Genmei perked up her eyebrows upon hearing this and turned towards Ichigo once again. She stroked her chin in thought and soon had an idea.

"Then I will leave this to a vote among the captains present." Said captains listened intently. "All in favor of turning young Kurosaki to the central forty-six?"

Only Soi-Fon raised her hand.

"All in favor of turning him over to captain Kurotsuchi?"

Only Mayuri raised her hand but quickly put it down when she saw no one else voted.

"All in favor of granting Ichigo Kurosaki the title of Substitute Soul Reaper and an ally to the soul society until proven otherwise?"

Aside from Soi-Fon and Mayuri, all of the captains raised their hands. Even Shiroyuki had her hand raised slightly, surprising the rest.

"Then it is settled." Genmei said to him. "You are now a substitute soul reaper and will continue your duties in the world of the living. When we need you, you will come to aid us in anyway possible. Understood?"

"Thank you." Ichigo said to her with a bow. "So does that mean I can go now? Cause right now I owe some people a few favors."

The head captain actually smirked and banged her cane. "This meeting is adjourned."

Ichigo took this opportunity to use flash step to leave the room before anyone, mainly Kenpachi, could stop him. It wasn't the fact that he was trying to avoid them, it was more that he was really looking forward to paying his first debt sooner than later.

Ichigo flashed through most of Seireitei with great ease as he went to the gate that was closest to Kukaku's compound. When he landed on the ground in front of the gate, all eyes were glued onto him as he walked over to the gate itself. He was met by a very tall woman who looked to be a giant of some kind that was also staring down at him. Ichigo looked around and smirked at all the stunned looks he was getting from everyone there before looking back up to the giant woman. She had on the standard uniform aside from the exposed left arm that had some armor piece on it, and a red hat on her head that covered her black ponytail.

"So what's your name gorgeous?" He asked her with a smirk.

The woman tensed up a bit before answering him. "Jidanba Ikkanzaka." She stammered out as she started to blush.

"Well then Jidanba, would you mind opening the gate for me. I need to see someone real quick." Ichigo asked her, never breaking his friendly eye contact with the large woman.

Jidanba nodded quickly before using her strength to lift the gate up. Ichigo walked past her and thanked her for the help. Right before he flashed off though, he winked at her, causing the large woman to lose her focus and drop the gate by mistake. She may not have been hurt by that, but she was very embarrassed.

Ichigo flashed over to the Shiba compound and was greeted by the two assistance just outside the doors. He was walked in by the two before they left him to find their boss in her room. Ichigo could tell that this was going to be very interesting all things considered. He was about to lose his virginity to a woman he barely knew yet owed a great debt to, and what makes this better is the fact that so many other woman want a piece of him as well.

Ichigo could hear two voices behind the door when he approached it. One was definitely Kukaku's, and the other was another familiar voice as well. Ichigo opened up the door and taken aback slightly when he saw that the lights in it were dimmed for the mood and the two beautiful bombshells of Kukaku and Yoruichi were laying together on a large futon. It wasn't all that that caused him to stare, it was what the two on the futon were wearing. Kukaku was in a very revealing short kimono that was completely see through with laced trims to the ends. It barely covered her amazing and thick thighs or those amazing jugs she had. She gave him a very seductive smirk and had her hair let down all the way without her do-rag constricting it. Ichigo could see that she was wearing no lingerie underneath the kimono at all, letting her luscious body be seen in all its beauty.

Yoruichi laid next to her friend in nothing but her orange shirt that was wide open, barely covering her rack from the world. She wore a small black thong that seemed strained against her round hips and big romp as she had her legs fully open. She still had her hair fully tied like always, but she decided to let it rest on her shoulder for sex appeal.

"Hey there berry boy." Kukaku said in a low tone that was completely filled with lust. "We've been waiting for you."

"And from that bulge in your pants, it looks like you were really looking forward to this." Yoruichi said with her Cheshire grin as she pointed out the tent in his pants.

"Why don't you come over here and show us that zanpakuto in those pants then." Kukaku said as both she and Yoruichi crawled to the edge of the futon.

Ichigo was more than willing now that that prudish barrier was gone thanks to Zangetsu. He laid both his cleaver and his blade down and went over to the two gorgeous women in front of him. as he walked over to them, he removed his shihakusho to reveal his still toned and muscular body to them. Yoruichi has seen his chest many times before and was used to seeing it, but Kukaku had never seen him like this. She was practically salivating from just seeing his body.

When Ichigo reached them, the both of them were at eye level with the bulge in his pants and could understand what he wanted them to do. Swallowing the lump in both their throats, Yoruichi and Kukaku undid his hakama and watched it drop to reveal his manhood. They were in awe at how big he was as he was easily a good nine inches with an amazing amount of girth to him. They both blushed madly as they saw it pulse with anticipation of plunging into their needing pussies without any sort of restraint now.

"Oh my god." Kukaku said as she nervously went to clutch the shaft. "This is incredible. I never imagined that you'd be this big Ichigo."

"You and me both." Yoruichi said as she grabbed the head of his cock. They both started to slowly move their hands up and down his member with a firm grip each.

Ichigo smiled down at the two and could feel the pleasure traveling through his body as they continued to give him a duel handjob. He had never felt anything like this before in his life. The feeling of having his shaft stroked like this was incredible to him as he held both their heads as they started to go faster.

Yoruichi had waited a long time to finally get this opportunity, and despite her friend being there, she was not gonna hold back. She gave another classic grin to her friend and opened her mouth. Before Kukaku could stop her, Yoruichi had stuck his head in her mouth. Ichigo gasped at this new sensation as Yoruichi started to bob her head up and down his head and upper shaft.

Kukaku was jealous of her friend for being so bold and hogging all of the cock to herself, or at least she would've been if Ichigo hadn't leaned down and taken a kiss form her. The kiss was long and sloppy as their tongues danced in each others mouths. Kukaku was in pure bliss at the taste of his mouth into hers. It really tasted sweet and fruity like an actual strawberry to her. The contact of their tongues was driving her to brink of orgasm right then and there.

As Kukaku had her mouth filled, Yoruichi was having hers filled as well. Ichigo's cock was more than she could handle and the very taste and size was almost too much for her to handle. That didn't deter her from trying to take the massive dong in her mouth though as she tried relaxing her throat to its limit in order to take at least half of his length. It didn't go so well for her as she had to pull back for air and started gagging.

"What's wrong Yoruichi?" Ichigo said to her as he stopped his assault on Kukaku's mouth and tongue, much to her need. "I thought you of all the people I've met would be a little more bold than that."

Yoruichi looked at him with a slightly furrowed brow to those words.

Kukaku decided to give it a try herself as she grabbed at his cock and knelt down to it. She took the head in and then started to take it deeper. When she was nearly half way, she stopped and pulled back while still having his cock in her mouth. Kukaku began to bob her head and Ichigo could feel the difference between Yoruichi and Kukaku's motions. Yoruichi was more erratic with hers, giving him a a fast and furious blowjob. Kukaku on the other hand was slower and used her tongue, giving Ichigo a very relaxing and long blowjob.

Yoruichi could see the bliss on his face and decided to take action herself. She grabbed at his orange hair and forced a kiss onto him. She figured that she could overpower him this way, too bad she couldn't see how he handled Kukaku earlier or else this might have worked. Yoruichi wasn't prepared for when Ichigo wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. He overpowered the kiss, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body. When he broke the kiss, she looked at him with longing eyes and he knew exactly what she wanted.

"I think its time to really get serious. Don't you think so, Yoruichi?" He said to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Tell me what you want." He whispered into her ear, sending a warm shiver down her spine.

Yoruichi grinded herself on him before answering him. "I want your hard dick in my tight pussy so badly."

Almost as if on cue, Kukaku finally stopped her bobbing and rose up to him. She started to get in on the action as well with Yoruichi and was practically begging for it at this point. The both of them let go of Ichigo after a few seconds and started to remove their little clothing. After all of her teasing and flaunting her body for him to gawk at, Ichigo could finally see Yoruichi's body in full, and he was not disappointed. She truly did have curves in all the right places. Not to be outdone though, Kukaku was also just as if not more curvy than Yoruichi.

It didn't matter to Ichigo though, his penis was at full mast and ready to enter one of them. It didn't matter who, as long as it happened right at this instant. The both of them turned around and presented their round and plump assess to the strawberry, enticing to enter inside one of them. To Ichigo, he knew he had to get Yoruichi back for all the times she teased him or called him 'her' berry boy, so he decided to enter inside of Kukaku first. He positioned himself behind her and rubbed his cock head against her entrance. She moaned at the subtle contact that she was getting as he slowly entered inside of her. His head went in and he moaned instantly at this new sensation. She was very tight and wet all at the same time as he continued to inch his way into her pussy.

Kukaku was moaning loudly as she was being bottomed out completely. Toys and strap-ons couldn't do this feeling true justice as she felt the sensation of his dick warming up her insides. When Ichigo was all the way inside of her, she could feel how hard he was and how much it stretched her pussy out to its maximum.

"You ready for Kukaku?" Ichigo whispered down to her.

All he got as an answer was a very lewd shake from her. Ichigo grinned as he started to slowly pump in and out of her. Kukaku moaned loudly as he hit every spot on her that was her weak spots. The feeling of being filled up over and over again was too much for her as she could feel her walls tighten and contract with every pump in her. She started screaming as he went faster and faster.

"YES! YES! FUCK ME ICHIGO! FUCK ME HARDER!"

Ichigo was enjoying this far too much than he should have. This new feeling was so much different from the blowjobs he had gotten earlier. This was pure ecstasy for him as he could feel her walls tightening around her as he pumped into her at an even faster rate now. He had lost control of his sex drive and had taken her with very little regard for any subtlety now. As he was taking Kukaku as hard and as fast as he could, he looked over to Yoruichi and saw how she was lusting to feel him inside of her now. She was fingering herself as he pumped into her and had her head down with her ass up, waiting for her turn as her juices were flowing. Ichigo gave a devious grin and decided to stick his hands into her wet snatch. She gave a yelp as she could feel his strong fingers inside of her now. Now that he had done this, the tightness of Kukaku's walls were now too much for Ichigo as she came multiple times on his cock already. With one last hard thrust, Ichigo threw his head back as he came a massive load inside of her. This was the first time he had ever cum before and it showed with the massive load that shot into Kukaku's now coated pussy. He pulled out of her slowly while also removing his hand from Yoruichi's dripping womanhood. She had also came at the same time as he did and her pussy was ready and willing for his still rock hard cock.

Without wasting anytime at all. Ichigo shoved his entire member inside of Yoruichi in one swift motion. She yelped even louder than before and threw her head back at the sudden impact of his cock to the entrance of her womb. Ichigo felt a drastic difference once again from going in when he first starts and after he already cums. His cock was sensitive now and giving him even more pleasure than before. It was absolutely incredible to him just as it was for Yoruichi. She reached back and planted a kiss on him as he pumped into her at manic speeds, turning her mind to mush in the process. After several minutes of pumping though, both he and Yoruichi felt that familiar tensing feeling as they both were reaching their climaxes. As they did, Yoruichi's walls tightened hard as Ichigo emptied another load. He filled her to the brim with his cum as he did with Kukaku. When they rode out their highs, Ichigo removed his cock from Yoruichi's pussy and laid back on the futon.

"That-was- awesome." He huffed out as he noticed he was still rock hard.

That didn't go unnoticed as both Kukaku and Yoruichi noticed it too and were amazed by his stamina. They crawled next to each side of him and grasped his cock in their hands, causing him to moan at his own sensitivity again.

"Well since it was so awesome, and we're both still very much awake and still horny, why stop now." Kukaku said to him.

"Fuck us more Ichigo." Yoruichi purred in his ear. Ichigo simply grinned and took control of this situation the only way possible now, hardcore sex.

 _ **Hours Later, Night Time**_

The room was filled with moans and screams as the three continued to fuck each other into the futon for hours on in. Ichigo had the most unbreakable stamina ever as his raging hard on hadn't gone soft at all. Despite having fucked Kukaku and Yoruichi in all holes, he still couldn't stop, not that Yoruichi or Kukaku wanted him to.

It finally took multiple shots and different positions all around, but eventually in the true dead of night, they all collapsed onto the soaked futon in exhaustion. Their bodies covered in sweat, saliva, juices and cum, but exhausted nonetheless.

Both Kukaku and Yoruichi cuddled next to Ichigo and were fast asleep from the sheer amount of cum was pumped into them. Ichigo quickly followed suite as he was tapped out one hundred percent. As he laid there with the two next to him, he slipped into his inner world and saw that Zangetsu was there as usual. She had a devious grin on her face and it took a minute to figure out why. A nice breeze hit him and he looked down to see that he wasn't wearing any clothes at all.

"Damn Ichigo." Zangetsu started as she made her way towards her nude master. "Now that was one helluva way to leave an impression. No doubt that they'll tell others about their night with you and even more women will come at you. You ready for that Ichigo?"

He looked her in the eyes as she stood in front him and smirked. "That ought to be fun then."

* * *

 **First Lemon Scene Finished. Just FYI, The Story Will Still Progress With Lemons Throughout Chapters. Hope Ya'll Enjoyed This Pretty Steamy Chapter.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	12. Getting Back Home

**Chapter 12: Getting Back Home**

* * *

After what happened with both Yoruichi and Kukaku, it was already morning time. Ichigo was in the middle of both women and they were sleeping peacefully next to him. He was wide awake at the moment and was ready to get out of their grasps, so he had to gently and carefully remove them from his person to ensure they wouldn't wake up. As fun as last night was, and to him it was very fun, he didn't want to make this part of his daily routine. Ichigo got off of the damp futon, carefully got to his clothes to put them on, then quietly got out of the room. When he did leave, Ichigo let out a sigh of relief that they didn't wake up. After he did that, Ichigo decided to head outside through the back door so he wouldn't draw too much attention to himself like before. He headed out the door and used flash step to leave the compound. As he left, he failed to notice a spying pair of light blue eyes watching him form a distance.

"Mmm." The woman started as she licked her lips. "I could just eat you up." She said before she noticed that he was headed back to the Seireitei.

As Ichigo headed for the gate, he made sure that he moved fast enough to avoid all the women this time. Last night may have been amazing, but damn those two are a massive handful for one guy to handle. Ichigo was a little sore from last night and decided that avoiding others was better than possibly being forced into bed with one of them. Especially Kenpachi.

Ichigo went through an opened gate using flash step and made his way to squad four to see how Byakuren was doing after their battle yesterday. He at least wanted to make sure she was alright. As he approached the barracks of squad four, he felt for Byakuren's energy and found it on the third floor near a window. Ichigo also felt Renka's energy as well and decided to surprise the two just for fun. With a slightly devious smirk grin on his face, Ichigo decided to sneak up on the open window.

"Captain." Renka started to her captain. Despite what had happened yesterday, and what Ichigo said to her before, Byakuren still felt terrible. Not only was she fully prepared to kill her own sister for her crime, but she even questioned why she even hated Ichigo to start off with. After he told her of his resolve, she had started to see him in a different way. She didn't hate him anymore, but she wasn't like Kenpachi who was still looking for him to have sex with. She felt something when she was told of his resolve. Was she starting to harbor feelings for him?

"Captain? Captain?" Renka said again, this time nudging her captain to get her attention. Byakuren was brought out of her thoughts by this and looked to her concerned lieutenant. "Are you okay captain? You were spaced out while I was telling you about the squad."

"Right. Right." Byakuren started, trying to hide her slightly growing blush. "Sorry Renka. Please continue."

Renka nodded and was about to continue talking, until...

"Hey ladies!" Ichigo said as he stuck his upper body through the window. Renka jumped out of her seat while Byakuren merely looked up at the boy and started to blush madly at him. Ichigo noticed that and she quickly looked down to avoid his eyes.

"Dammit Ichigo!" Renka said as she started to get up. "You scared the hell out of me! Just what are even doing here in the first place?!"

"Easy." He tilted Byakuren's head up, which surprised the woman heavily, and he smiled to her. "I came to see if Byakuren was doing any better since yesterday." Hearing those words and the closeness made her blush madly and lose her composure completely.

"Y-you just wanted to see me?" She stammered out.

"Well yeah. I even checked on Kenpachi, Ikuko and even Renka when you were here recovering." Ichigo said to her, still with a smile. "I like checking on anyone I fought and defeated you know. Just to make sure they're gonna be okay."

Renka grinned at his words while Byakuren actually gave him a small smile. The first he had ever seen of her not scowling at him. "Thank you. I'm okay." Byakuren started. "Captain Unohana says I should be back to my duties in a week or so. Your attack dealt a lot more damage to me than she thought."

Ichigo let her chin go and scratched the back of his head while giving a nervous laugh. "Heh, yeah. I told you Jigoku was a tricky girl. Sorry for hurting you that badly Byakuren."

"It's fine Ichigo." She said to him while looking away from him. Maybe now was as good a chance as any to ask him just how his resolve was so unbreakable. Unfortunately for her, Kenpachi had other plans. She appeared out of literally nowhere and as quickly as she could, grabbed Ichigo and flung him over her shoulder. Both Byakuren and Renka were surprised by how fast the savage captain could get when she really wanted something or someone.

Ichigo was caught off guard by Kenpachi when she snatched him up. He was so out of it that he didn't respond until Yachiru actually poked his face and said hi to him.

"Hiya Ichi!" The pink haired girl said to him with so much enthusiasm in her voice.

"Hey Yachiru." Ichigo started before getting to the person whose shoulder he was on at the moment. "Kenpachi! What are you doing?! Put me down!"

"Hell no!" She yelled out to him. She turned her head so he could see her lust filled eyes and knew exactly what she wanted. "Now that I got ya, I'm gonna enjoy ya all to myself!"

Ichigo could tell where this was going and really couldn't do much about it aside from hoping she wasn't gonna be as crazy as Yoruichi and Kukaku. They approached the squad eleven barracks and Kenpachi told Yachiru to go somewhere else to play around while she spent her time with Ichigo. She also told the pink haired girl to warn everyone else not to disturb her or else she would kill them. Yachiru obliged and decided to say one last thing before she left.

"Bye Ichi! Have fun with Kenny!" She smiled and ran off.

Ichigo slightly cringed but probably should have seen this coming nonetheless. Kenpachi had the biggest grin on her face as she carried Ichigo through the squad courtyard. Almost immediately, everyone in the courtyard grew envious of their captain and how she had claimed Ichigo to herself for now. Ichigo didn't really mind the stares at this point, but he did just wish that he was on his own two feet so he could at least walk on his own.

Unfortunately for Kenpachi though, a hell butterfly came up to her with a message she was not going to like whatsoever. She listened to the message and gritted her teeth after it finished. Ichigo could tell that it must be something that's stopping from getting him in bed, especially after she dropped him on the ground.

"Ow." He said as he stood up and dusted himself off. "So what was that all about?"

Kenpachi didn't bother to answer right away. She turned to where her room was and left before saying, "The head captain wants to talk to ya, and he ordered me not to fuck ya." After saying those words, her reiatsu flared for a second as she shouted out, "BULLSHIT!" Kenpachi left for her for some alone time while Ichigo decided to take his leave for the squad one meeting room.

"Huh?" Ichigo started as he looked around to find no one there yet. "Guess I'm early or something." Suddenly and without any warning, he felt the spirit energy of the head captain enter the room from an adjacent door to him. She hadn't turned it up like she was prepared to take on the boy, just enough to show that she was entering the room and was not to be trifled with.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." She started. She motioned for him to follow through the door as she reigned in her energy. "Please, come."

Ichigo followed her in and saw a desk next to a far off wall. The room had only three walls as one forth was gone to show the Seireitei in all its glory. Ichigo was actually a little impressed by the size of the room, albeit he thought the size was a tad bit excessive. He turned to the old woman and she motioned to the desk as she walked towards it. Ichigo followed her and stopped in front of the desk as she took her seat in the chair.

"So what's this all about head captain?" Ichigo asked her while crossing his arms.

"Simple." She started. "I wanted to personally welcome you to the thirteen court guard squad as a substitute in the real world."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he could feel a red flag being raised right there. Genmei noticed his doubt and elaborated.

"You truly don't fully understand the severity of your situation Kurosaki, so I shall explain it to you. A male soul has never been seen within any spiritual world for all of time." She continued as Ichigo went a little wide eyed. "You truly are an enigma among any place that you would go to. Whether that be here, Hueco Mundo, or even Hell itself, you would continue to be an enigma."

"What are you getting at?" Ichigo finally asked her after hearing such information.

"Simple." She started as she leaned back in her chair. "Many different parties will seek you out for who, or more precisely, what you are." Ichigo went completely wide eyed there. "Words travel fast all throughout the realms Kurosaki, and no doubt certain interested individuals will come for you."

"So what?" Ichigo started. "You're warning me not to fall prey to any of these parties?"

"Yes." She said to him. "And I would also would like to inform you first out of the other ryoka that the central forty six was killed right around the time you and your friends broke into the Seireitei."

Ichigo gasped at hearing that, but the way that the head captain was looking at him now threw up another red flag. "Wait a sec. You think me or one of my friends did that?"

"No." She said without any hesitation. "I already figured that none of you did this. Whoever did had the ability to make it seem that the central forty six was still operational and wanted Rukia Kuchiki's execution moved forward for some unknown goal."

"Who exactly has the ability to do that?" Ichigo asked her.

"I don't know, but I'm telling you specifically to be careful." She said to him. Ichigo nodded to her and continued to listen. "It is probably best that you not reveal this information to your friends. I respect your resolve and your conviction Kurosaki, I really do, but I'm placing much trust on you. Do not make me regret this." She said that last sentence with a bit of seriousness behind her voice.

Ichigo, at first, was more than a little shocked at hearing those words. He also knew that since she was placing this much trust in him that he could not let her down. He looked her in the eyes with conviction and said to her in a strong voice. "I understand."

This time the head captain went wide eyed at his understanding of the situation. She nodded to him and continued. "You and your friends will be leaving tomorrow morning through the Senkaimon. I do hope that we see more of you Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo smirked to her and bowed before leaving. If some of these women were that attracted to him, then he would probably get plenty of visits from the soul society quite often.

 _ **The Next Day, The Senkaimon Gate**_

Ichigo and his friends stood in front of the gate, ready to leave for home after a successful rescue attempt. Ichigo stood with a new zanpakuto now. It was a short sword that was now attached to his back while the black blade from before was still attached to his hip. He had asked Zangetsu just how this was possible for him to have the both of them like this now, and he was simply met with a shrug by her.

As they waited, it was no surprise that Ichigo was once again the center of attention for every soul reaper seeing them off. Some familiar faces stood among the crowd such as Rukia, Ikuko, Yumichika, Kenpachi, Renka, and even Byakuren. Some not so familiar faces at least to Ichigo was a woman with orange hair that stared him down with the most lust, and a few of the other lieutenants that he knocked to the ground before. They were standing next to Rukia, who was in a kimono instead of her usual outfit, discussing something or another that Ichigo could only assume was about him. He didn't mind the stares or the gawking, but it was the touching and groping that was a little much even for his now non-prudish state.

Standing with Ichigo were his friends, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Kon and Yoruichi in her cat form this time around. They all stood waiting for the gate to open. When it did, they waved goodbye to everyone and proceeded to head through the gate. Ichigo was the last to head through, but before he could go, he was stopped by captain Ukitake.

"Wait, Ichigo!" She shouted out to get his attention. He stopped and looked to her as she hunched over to catch her breath. When she did, she rose up and handed him an object wrapped in a white cloth. "This is the official combat badge of the substitute soul reaper Ichigo. I want you to have it. With this, you'll be able to carry out your duties no matter where you are."

"Thanks captain Ukitake." Ichigo thanked her as he took the pass. He looked to everyone else and waved. "See ya'll later." He turned around and went through the gate and joined his friends in the precipice world as they waved back to him.

It didn't take long for them to realize that they should probably start running. Especially when the cleaner showed and started to chase them down. They all ran as fast as they could to get way from the gaining monster when they saw the end of the tunnel. They leapt through it and were falling from high above the sky in Karakura Town. As they all frantically panicked, a loud bang was heard and suddenly, they were all caught by some floating white cloth big enough for at least ten people. As soon as they got their bearings a small laugh could be heard from the front of the cloth.

"Well well, it's nice of all of you to drop in." The jovial voice of Kisuke Urahara said to them.

"Dammit Kisuke!" Yoruichi shouted out to her old friend. "A little bit of warning next time would be nice!"

"Aw." Kisuke started as she pulled up her fan. "My cute Yoruichi is angry with me. Oh well. So, seeing as though you're all back and unharmed, I take it the mission was a success?"

"Yeah, about that." Ichigo started before going over to the shopkeeper and bopping her on top of the head, hard.

"Ow!" She said as she held the now sore spot on top of her head in a comical way. "What was that for Ichigo?"

"One, for not telling me all too much about Bankai in the first place. And two for not telling me you were captain beforehand." Ichigo said to her and saw her perk up at the last statement.

"I assume you were told by some of the ones there?" She asked as Ichigo sat back down.

"No I wasn't." This caught everyones attention as Ichigo explained himself. "I figured it out when I decided to piece it all together. You have a zanpakuto, know far more about the soul society than you were letting on, your reiatsu is at a captains level despite how well you hide it, and I won't lie the department of research and development there looked and sounded like sounded like something you would either be a part of or made yourself. Also you gave yourself away just now." Ichigo smirked at her as he finished.

Kisuke blushed slightly at his gesture and brought up her fan in time so none of them could see her face now. "Well, I guess the cats out of the bag I suppose." She started after a few silent seconds. "Yes, I used to be captain of squad twelve and yes I started the department of research and development. I'm surprised you figured it out all on your own Ichigo. very impressive."

"Impressive among other things." Yoruichi started in her own voice as she had changed back and snuggled next to Ichigo in her nude glory. To everyones else's surprise, Ichigo wasn't being too much of a prude now as let Yoruichi start to press her ample breast on his arm. "He was amazing for both me and Kukaku by the way, Kisuke."

That was the straw that broke the horses back as Chad, Kon, Uryu, and Kisuke blushed uncontrollably, while Orihime simply passed out from the shock of what she heard. Ichigo simply smiled and shook his head at their disheveled faces and shrugged.

"Before you ask, Zangetsu removed something she once set in me called a 'prudish barrier'. Now I'm not much of a prude anymore, so yeah." Ichigo said to his friends and mentor. He was chuckling under his breath for a bit before he saw his home below. He stood up, pulling Yoruichi off of him in the process, and went to Kon. She was still reeling from what she had heard and didn't notice till it was too late that he had picked her up.

"Wahh!" Kon screamed out. "W-W-What are you doing, I-I-I-Ichigo?"

"Time to go home. Obviously." He turned to his friends once more and smiled to them. "See ya'll at school."

Before they could say anything, Ichigo had flashed away from the group, leaving them with Yoruichi. She had the biggest Cheshire grin of her life as she remembered that wild night she and Kukaku had with Ichigo. "Man he was such an amazing stud." She started with her mouth open and licking her lips. "Definitely have to get laid by him again."

Kisuke decided not to comment as did the other two. Orihime on the other hand woke up just at that moment, and started having words with her teacher.

Down below, Ichigo and Kon landed right in front of entrance to the house and Ichigo told her to stay here while he gets his body. After he had defeated Byakuren and Kon introduced her new body to him, she told him not to worry about his body back home. Saying that Kisuke put another mod soul to replace her in Ichigo's body.

He went to the window of his room and opened it to see himself sleeping on his bed. Not wanting to be rude but not wanting to be all that patient either, Ichigo decided to nudge the mod soul until she woke up. When she did, she lazily looked over to him and immediately jumped up in surprise off the bed. She landed with a thud and rose to her feet quickly despite hurting her head - err his head.

"I-I-Ichigo Kurosaki." She started with his voice and bowed to him out of respect. She rose up and continued. "My name is Kurodo. I've been given to you as a new mod soul while Kon stays in her own body."

Ichigo was more than a little surprised to see how fidgety she was and reassured her when he placed a hand on her - err his - head. She looked at him with slight confusion before he talked to her. "Nice to meet you then Kurodo. Hope you don't mind, but I need to get back in my body and get Kon in here real quick."

Kurodo smiled and nodded to him. He took out his new combat pass and bopped her on the head. A green soul candy similar to Kon's popped out of the mouth and Ichigo caught both it and his body. He looked around for Kon's plushy to put her in but couldn't really find it, so he placed her down gently on his desk and said that he would be right back. He went back into his body, stretched for a bit, then went for the front door. Luckily for him it was the dead of night and his family was sound asleep. He reached the door and let Kon inside. They quietly went back up to his room and he decided to ask her something important.

"Where's your plushy body Kon? I want to place Kurodo in it so she can move around."

Kon nodded and went to the closet. She climbed in and came out with her plushy. She tossed it to Ichigo and he placed Kurodo inside of it. She adjusted to this strange body and thanked him for his kindness.

After some small talk, it was finally time to get some sleep. Ichigo got into his bed and began to drift off before he was approached by Kon, who now just had on a long shirt Ichigo had loaned to her to sleep in.

"Um, Ichigo." She started. He looked up to her to see a look of both embarrassment and unease. "Can I- you know? Sleep with you? I don't want to sleep in the closet like Rukia did."

With a warm smile that reassured her, Ichigo moved over closer to his wall to give her some room. Kon smiled and got into the bed. It didn't take long for her to feel Ichigo wrap an arm around her and bring her closer to him. She blushed madly as he drifted to sleep with a smile on his face. She smiled as well and rested her head on his warm and chiseled chest that was covered by a thin t-shirt and started to sleep herself as well.

While the two slept though, they were being watched outside through the window. Or more specifically, Ichigo was. A woman was sitting on top of the adjacent rooftop and watching him with a feral grin on her face. She stared him down with her deep blue eyes and said to herself.

"I'm gonna eat alive, and I'm gonna enjoy every second I make you squirm. Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

 **Hey Guys. Sorry For The Hiatus And Barely Updating Like I Usually Do. All The Stress For Finals Have Really Made Me Super Tired To Really Focus On This And Too Tired To Actually Write Anything All Too Much. After Next Week, Which Is Finals Week BTW, I'll Be Able To Update Back To My Normal Ways. I Do Hope You Guys And Gals Aren't Too Upset By The Hiatus Of This And Several Other Stories.**

 **It's Been Brought To My Attention That I Shouldn't Oversaturate This Story With Too Many Lemons. I.E., A Lemon Or Lemons Every Chapter. There Will Be Lemons, But Those Won't be A Main Plot Point, Just A Part Of Characters Traits And Such. Just In Case You Guys Were Wondering, No The Quincy War Thing Won't Be In This Since I Personally Did Not Like It Whatsoever And Didn't Bother To Read It.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	13. A Question For Yall

**Vote: A Question For Ya'll**

* * *

Hey guys. StringDman here, and I've been asked if I would do anything with some of the fillers. Mostly the Bount and Fullbring arcs and maybe the Bakoto arc. I initially had no intention of doing so, but then I did think of a few things I could possibly do to make this story a little more flushed out before I eventually end the whole thing.

So my question to you guys is this: Do ya'll want me to add in any of those three arcs? If ya'll don't then that just means I can continue on with the story as is and do what I had originally planned. If ya'll do though, which arc would ya'll like to see first?

 **Bount**

 **Fullbring**

 **or Bakoto.**

I don't know about the sealed sword arc since Ichigo's New Zanpakuto has that covered, but if it gets voted the most then I can try my hardest to make it work.

Also know that all characters will still be female and therefore I will need genderbent names of male characters. Shout-outs to all who help me out with that.

Like I said before, if majority says no arcs, then no arcs. Which ever arc gets the most votes, I'll post another chapter to announce which arc takes the spot for now. I'll end voting next Saturday to get ya'll's votes in full. Thanks guys and I would really appreciate it if you guys continued to Follow and Favorite this story as well as PM me anytime. You can either vote through reviews or PM's, doesn't really matter to me as long as I can see it. LOL.

You guys are awesome, and as always,

stay sexy out there, PEACE!

* * *

 **:D**


	14. And The Winner Is

**And The Winner Is**

* * *

Okay, I know I said till next Saturday, and I F #$ING GET IT! THE FULLBRING ARC WASN'T A FILLER!

Damn I won't lie it was annoying whenever someone pointed that out. So I counted those as votes for the Fullbring Arc along with if they voted on another Arc as well. So here are the tallies from both comments and the poll that's no longer up anymore.

 **Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc - 20**

 **Fullbring Arc - 24**

 **Bount Arc - 15**

 **and Bakoto Arc - 5**

So you guys know what that means, the Fullbring filler- I mean Arc- wins it by a landslide. Since that's the case, I will be needing some of those gender changed names for the male characters if someone would be so kind.

Also I'm very happy to announce that after Wednesday, my Spring semester is over and aside from finding a job, I'll be free to write more often now. Thank you guys for sticking with me through these stressful times and I will post and update on my regular basis along with making music and finding a job. Yes I just did a self plug for my music, you can find it on my Youtube channel String Dman. LOL.

* * *

 **Anyway, Thank You Guys For The Votes, I Will Get Right On This As Soon As Finals Are Done.**

 **You Guys Know What To Do By Now. You Guys Are Awesome And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	15. Fight With An Arrancar

**Chapter 13: Fight With An Arrancar**

* * *

It had been a little over a week since Ichigo and his friends came back from the soul society and a lot had changed since then. Ever since they saw just how powerful Ichigo had become at the Sokyoku, Chad, Orihime and Uryu had been training harder with both Yoruichi and Kisuke relentlessly. They were determined to be on equal terms to him, despite the fact that he literally took on the the soul reapers most powerful weapon like it was nothing. Kon had also been training in her free time on her own. She practiced quite a bit somewhere near the forest of the town to avoid anyone seeing her. Kon had also started attending high school with Ichigo and the others when Isshin found her in the bathroom in one of Ichigo's shirts. It was awkward at first to explain to his father who Kon was, but with the help of Zangetsu's quick thinking, Ichigo was able to come up with a good enough lie for Kon to stay at his house and attend his school. Speaking of school, things had gotten a little odd for Ichigo at least. Because only Orihime, Chad, Uryu and Kon knew that his new job would have him leave the room at different times to take care of hollows, the girls would hang around him a lot more often to ensure there was an alibi for when he had to leave. This made both Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki more than a little suspicious. Mainly Tatsuki since Mizuiro didn't really care and Keigo simply thought Ichigo was a pimp.

Today was another day for both Ichigo and Kon. They had already been getting ready for the day and were about to head out for some fun since it was a Saturday. Right when they were about to leave though, Ichigo's combat pass went completely crazy.

"What the hell?" He said as he took his pass and wondered why it was shouting 'Hollow' so frantically.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and assume that this hollow could be very dangerous." Kon spoke up. She would never worry about Ichigo all too much when it came to dealing with normal hollows, but for some reason this felt different. "Think I should come with?" She asked, expecting the answer to be no. Ichigo was a powerful soul reaper and would never really accept help from his friends if its just one low class hollow. One time though he did ask for their help when a mass of hollows attacked. That was strange.

"I just might need some help now that I feel it." Ichigo said in a slightly serious tone. Kon could tell that this hollow must be dangerous if Ichigo was serious about something.

Kon nodded and the two bolted out of the house. The energy that Ichigo was feeling was different from ordinary hollows. This felt completely different, almost like it was more controlled than others, just like him and Zangetsu. The two made their way to a park not so far away from their house and Ichigo and Kon could feel a suppressed energy hiding not too far away. The park was empty and the two stood ready for anything. Ichigo may have still been in his own body, but that didn't make him weak. He had developed a way to use Zangetsu's brute strength to fight in his normal form if necessary.

"Well well well, I was wonderin' how long you were gonna make me wait Ichigo Kurosaki!" A woman's voice yelled out. Suddenly the park was covered in some kind of barrier that surrounded the whole area. Both Ichigo and Kon looked around for whoever that voice belonged to, and Ichigo went into his soul reaper form quickly. "Good." The voice started again as an intense spiritual pressure bared down on the two. To Kon, it was heavily immense, but to Ichigo, it felt on his own level. He raised his own energy to help Kon breathe easier.

"Thanks Ichigo." Kon said to him as she stood up straight.

"No problem Kon." Ichigo said to her with a smirk.

Before he could say anything else though, a feral laugh caught their attention. Both Kon and Ichigo looked to where the laugh was originating from only to see a woman coming down from the sky slowly. She was an odd woman, as she had on what looked like a soul reaper outfit on yet hers was white. She had a tight jacket on that only covered her breast and that showed her large cleavage, and she had long blue hair that almost looked like it was in a dual ponytail. She also had some kind of mask fragment of a toothy jaw on the right side of her face. She looked at Ichigo with a feral grin to her face as she slowly floated down and landed on the ground.

"Heh." She started. "Bout damn time I got this chance. I was startin' to get bored just watchin' ya all week."

Ichigo rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "So let me get this straight. You've been stalking me for a week? That either means you're just depraved and looking for some action, or you're her for some other reason." The woman's grin grew wider at Ichigo's words. She started to walk over to the two slowly. "Kon." Ichigo said to his friend. "Stay behind me, okay." Kon nodded, realizing this woman was out of her league, and stood behind Ichigo.

"Smart girl." The woman started before stopping a few feet from them. "But this fight is between me and the strawberry, so do me a favor, and fuck off." The woman disappeared and reappeared next to Kon, much to the girls surprise. The woman reached out to grab Kon by the neck, but before she could even get close though, Ichigo had grabbed her arm, stopping her. The woman looked to Ichigo with the same grin while Kon was in shock at how easily she would've been taken out by this woman.

"Yeah, you're not gonna lay a hand on my friend miss-" Ichigo started before he was cut off by the woman's laugh.

"Now that's the kind of reflexes and strength I was hopin to see!" She yelled out while laughing. "And by the way, the names Grimmjane. Grimmjane Jaegerjaquez." She said as she yanked her arm away and delivered a surprise kick to Ichigo's side. This sent him skidding a few yards away on his feet before he stopped himself.

He looked to Grimmjane and grinned himself. "Alright then." He started as he stood straight. He went for Zangetsu on his right side with his left hand and unsheathed her. "Now this ought to be fun."

Grimmjane looked to him with a wide grin and looked to Kon again. "Like I said, fuck off. This fights between the two of us." She went for a sword attached to her left side that both Kon and Ichigo failed to notice beforehand. Grimmjane pulled the blade out and pointed it towards Kon as a warning, but before she could say or do anything, Ichigo had punched her in the face. The blow sent her skidding away from the two several meters. Kon looked to Ichigo and saw that his right hand was white with black nails for a second before it changed back.

"Like I said Grimmjane, you're not gonna lay a hand on my friend." Ichigo said with a slightly more serious tone to his voice.

Grimmjane stood up and started to laugh again as she felt the bruise on her right cheek. "Now that's a fuckin punch! This is gonna be very fun, I can tell!" She got into a stance and rushed towards Ichigo, as did he and the two started their deadly dance.

Off in a fancy apartment room with a bar to it, seven women could feel a very powerful yet faint battle underway in a park not so far away from them. One of the women who noticed first was in the middle of reading her book before she felt it. Whatever was going on with this suppressed battle must've been between a hollow and some other person that felt surprisingly similar to them. Without wanting to wait for the others, this woman left the apartment room and leapt to where the battle was taking place.

"Tsukishima!" One of the woman in a black leather coat with a white shirt under it yelled out as Tsukishima left. "Dammit. Come on!" She said to the others as they followed Tsukishima to where the battle was taking place.

The other five followed her out. One was a dark skinned woman wearing tight clothing that showed off her curves very well. Another was a girl with magenta hair tied in pigtails, and she was wearing a short black dress. The other was a middle aged looking woman with some kind of strap that covered her right eye. She was wearing some weird looking butler outfit or something **(AN: Really Hated That Guy)**. Another, was a blonde haired girl wearing a long black coat with a black hat. She looked very bored by this whole thing. The last one was a girl with a shaved head that also had a short Mohawk. She was dressed in some black school girls outfit, but instead of a skirt, she wore black pants.

They followed Tsukishima to a rooftop overlooking the ongoing battle. As the six approached and saw Tsukishima standing there absolutely dumbfounded, they got a good look at what was down there to cause such a reaction from her. They all saw what looked like a blue haired hollow that looked very human like fighting an orange haired soul reaper. The only problem with that, was that the soul reaper was a male and felt more hollow-like than the seven standing on the rooftop. They watched as he continued his battle against the hollow, but from the looks of it and how the battle felt, the both of them were holding back considerably.

Down on the ground in the park, both Grimmjane and Ichigo clashed once more. They both had mad grins on their faces as they enjoyed this battle. They leapt away from each other to get their bearings before waiting for the other to make their move first.

"So Grimmjane." Ichigo started. "Any reason you're here, or did you just want to fight someone strong?" he asked her with the same grin still on his face.

"Heh." Grimmjane started. "Nah, I just wanted to see what the big deal is about you." Ichigo dropped his grin and raised an eyebrow. "Guess you'll just have to figure that out later. Right now we keep fight-" She was interrupted when a strong spiritual pressure dropped down on the area for a brief second. "Tch." She started before sheathing her sword. "Guess we'll have to continue this some other time." She opened a garganta and stepped through it before turning her head to Ichigo. "And next time, I won't be holding back Berry boy."

"Good." Ichigo said with a smirk. "Then next time I won't either."

The garganta closed and Ichigo sheathed his blade before stretching himself out. As he did that, he spotted out of the corner of his eye, some individuals on a rooftop staring at him. He looked to them and saw the seven woman watching him intently. They froze at his gaze and then were confused his sudden smile. Before Ichigo could go to them though, Kon caught his attention.

"Ichigo." She said. Ichigo looked to her for a brief moment before turning back to see the seven were gone. He shrugged then turned back to Kon.

"Well that was definitely weird." He said to her with a smile. "You okay Kon?"

"Yeah." She said in an unsure tone. "Yeah, I'm fine." She went up to him and scratched her head. "Sorry I couldn't really do anything to help against, whatever that woman was."

"Don't mention it Kon." Ichigo said to her with a smile. "Come on. Lets go see if Kisuke can figure out just what happened." Kon nodded, and the two made their way out of the park towards the shop.

As they were leaving, the seven caught another glance of Ichigo as he sailed through the air with Kon. They saw him while hiding in an alleyway. When Ichigo and Kon were out of sight, the girl with the Mohawk started first in an overly excited yet confused tone.

"Holy shit! That was a guy soul reaper!" She said.

"Yeah. Pretty sure we all noticed that Moe." The dark skinned woman stated to Moe. "Kiku, you said that only female souls exist. Why was that one a male?"

The woman in the black leather jacket, now called Kiku, sighed. "I had heard of a male soul reaper for some time now, but I didn't think that rumor was true Jackie."

"It seems that he is truly powerful though." The woman with the covered eye said to her.

"I'm pretty sure we all noticed that Gen." The blonde girl started as she brought out a game system from her coat pocket. "And you might as well stop your drooling, he's way out of you league old hag."

"Enough Yukiko." Kiku Ginjo said to her. "I felt something about that boy. Something very similar to us."

"A hollow Ginjo." Tsukishima said to her. This caught everyone's attention as Tsukishima continued. "That boy has a hollow inside of him. I get the feeling he's exactly like us, just different slightly."

"And what exactly are you suggesting we do about him?" Ginjo asked her.

Tsukishima smirked at her question before going back to reading her book and walking away.

* * *

 **Okay, So This Chapter Is To Begin The Fullbring Parts Of This Story While Also Bringing Up The Arrancar Arc. The Fullbring Arc Of This story Will Probably Go On For About Six Or Seven Chapters, Give Or Take.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	16. Meeting Xcution

**Chapter 14: Meeting Xcution**

* * *

It had been a few hours since that fight Ichigo had with Grimmjane, and he was still a little sore afterwards. More from how hard she fought without having to go full force and getting in some good kicks and jabs. Ichigo and Kon did tell Kisuke about what happened and she had informed them that that was an arrancar. At first, Ichigo had no idea what to think of the whole thing of a hollow with soul reaper powers, as he was a soul reaper with hollow powers. It was strange to think that, but what confused Ichigo the most was when he saw those other woman standing on a building and watching the whole thing. Were they friend or foe? Were they another group the head captain warned Ichigo about? Whatever the case may be, Ichigo had a nagging feeling he would be seeing them again fairly soon.

 _ **The Next Day**_

Ichigo was already wide awake by the time the sun was getting ready to come up. He made sure not to wake up Kon and carefully got out of bed to get ready for the day. After yesterdays battle, Kisuke had informed him that he should be more vigilant and not simply rush into danger. Ichigo joked to her that dangers seems to just fall onto his lap at random moments in his life.

After a quick shower and getting dressed, Ichigo decided to go down a make something to eat on this Sunday morning. To his surprise, his father was already there and drinking some coffee. He looked tired and warn out from his job at the clinic and so Ichigo decided not to really do anything and let him rest for now. After making some toast for himself, Ichigo left the house with said toast in hand and decided to take the time to get a relaxing walk in. He did have his combat pass, but that was more on instinct than anything else.

Ichigo walked along a few streets just enjoying the actual peaceful day so far. "Man, it would be great if today just stayed this way." He said to himself as he stretched his arms up and took a in a deep breath. Of coarse, with Ichigo, nothing ever went his way.

As soon as he said those words, his pass went off on him. A hollow wasn't all too far away from him and from what Ichigo could tell, he could probably take care of it as he was now. For a while now, Ichigo has been able to summon small parts of Zangetsu onto himself to defend himself from hollows if he didn't have a way to get into his soul form. Ichigo ran over to where the hollow was and saw it walking around a street full of people. Since that was the case, Ichigo went into an alleyway and pulled out his pass. He freed his soul from his body and went over to deal with the hollow. Before he did though, the hollow had jumped up just out of his sight. Ichigo sighed out and flashed up to meet it only to see a woman wearing a white shirt and black pants standing in front of the hollow. She looked very calm as she was reading some book that Ichigo couldn't fully see. When she looked up from what she was reading, she looked over to Ichigo and smiled to him. Ichigo felt a shiver up his spine as she looked to him with that look on her face. The hollow in front of her roared and charged at her. Ichigo was about to stop it but stopped when he saw her pull a sword from her bookmark and she cut the hollows arm off completely. He looked at her, surprised at what she did and decided to cross his arms and watch what she did next. She didn't disappoint as she suddenly disappeared and slashed the hollow in its mask before reappearing in front of Ichigo.

"Huh." He started as she made her sword turn into a bookmark again. "So what? You use the power of reading to kill hollows or something?"

She chuckled slightly before placing her bookmark in her book and closing it. "Not precisely." She started as she started to look up and down Ichigo. He expected this to happen and simply let her look at him the way she was. When she finished, she continued. "My name is Shizuko Tsukishima, but you can just call me Shizuko. I already know who you are, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me." Ichigo started as he scratched the back of his head. "So, what exactly do you want exactly? I'm getting the feeling that that hollow was just to get my attention."

Shizuko smiled to him again and turned around. She started to walk away and turned her head to look at the orange haired teen. "Are you coming or not?"

Deciding to see what this was all about, Ichigo sighed and followed her. As they were going, traveling from rooftop to rooftop, Ichigo could feel some kind of familiar energy coming from this woman. It felt somewhat similar to Chad's energy. Was she somehow related to what Chad was? Well whatever it was, Ichigo didn't have enough time to think about it as he followed her to a rooftop with a door leading inside that had a girl standing next to it. This girl had magenta hair tied in long ponytails and was looking at Ichigo with a slight blush. She felt the same way as Shizuko did.

"I-Is this him?" She asked, nervously and without looking at Ichigo whatsoever.

Shizuko smirked at the girl and answered her. "Yes Riruka. This Is Ichigo Kurosaki." Riruka looked at him and saw him smile and wave to her. She gave a wary smile and waved before quickly going inside. Shizuko giggled under her breath before turning to Ichigo. "Please, follow me."

Ichigo shrugged and followed nonetheless. After a few turns down some halls, they came upon an open door leading to, what Ichigo could guess, a bar like room. He stepped in and looked around for a second before seeing more woman standing around and staring at him.

"Wow." He started as he rubbed his hair a little. "I gotta admit, a bar in an apartment. Now I can cross that off my bucket list I guess." He looked around and saw that only Shizuko giggled at the joke while the rest simply kept a stern look to them. Except for Riruka, who was still just looking away from him. "Okay, so is this supposed to mean something, or am I just here to be more eye candy. Cause if that's the case I could do poses if ya'll like."

"This is the male soul reaper?" A dark skinned woman sitting on a couch said in an annoyed tone. "He doesn't look anything like I imagined him to be."

"I would say he's just as boring as any other soul reaper." A blonde girl said as she started to play some kind of hand-held game system.

"Yeah, boring, but pretty hot." A girl with a shaved head that had a Mohawk said with a grin.

"Even I must agree miss Ginjo." The older woman at the bar started as she continued to clean some glasses. "We were to expect him to be strong, but from what I can sense, he does not seem as powerful as you said he was."

That was when this 'miss Ginjo' made her presence know to the insulted teen. "I say that he is." She stood from her chair and walked over to Ichigo. "I'm Kiku Ginjo, Ichigo, and I can tell you have many questions right now. But for now, we need to make sure what we saw before wasn't just a fluke." Ichigo tilted his head to what she was saying and then noticed that the others, minus Riruka, started to walk up to him.

Ichigo wasn't one for having to fight a bunch of woman outright, but if they simply brought him here to prove he was strong, then that was what they were going to get. Before Ichigo could really do anything though, suddenly a pink heart just floated towards him and landed on his chest. He looked at it for a moment in confusion for a second before he was suddenly being pulled up into the air. He turned into some kind of pink energy and flew into some kind of structure. The second Ichigo got his bearings, he drew Zangetsu from his hip and looked around. He was in some kind of watery area with some mountains in the distance.

"Okay." He started in a confused tone. "Not how I thought my Sunday would be going."

"Pretty interesting, isn't it?" A loud voice boomed from above him. Ichigo looked up to see Kiku and the others standing above him. The only problem with that was that they were giants compared to him.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said to himself before suddenly, the dark skinned woman and Kiku turned into pink energy and flew down to meet him.

"Now then." Kiku started as she reached for her necklace. The symbol on it started to glow and change. It went to her hand and formed a large blade in her grasp.

The dark skinned woman started to glow a little and she looked at Ichigo with a scowl. "Dirty Boots." Suddenly she was surrounded by this glowing light that swirled around her. When the light faded, Ichigo saw that she was wearing a new outfit that covered her arms and legs. She also had on a hat with some sort of silhouette in front of her eyes.

"Now then Ichigo." Kiku started as she went into a stance, same with the other woman. "Lets see just how strong you are."

Before Ichigo could protest, the other woman disappeared and reappeared behind him. She went for a kick and water kicked up as a result. Ichigo leapt up past the water and landed not too far away from it only to have to black an oncoming strike by Kiku. Her strike was strong and was forcing Ichigo back a little. She had a huge grin on her face that reminded Ichigo a little of Grimmjane and Kenpachi. Before he could really get his bearings, the other woman appeared next him and delivered a devastating kick to his side. The attack sent him into one of mountains, causing it to crumble from the impact. The woman shook her head and looked to Kiku with a disappointed scowl. Kiku sighed in frustration and looked away or a moment. Even the other woman looking on were unimpressed by the boys performance.

"That, was pathetic." The woman said to her. "You honestly thought that just because he's a male that he was automatically powerful? Hmm. He was weak and absolutely pathetic."

That was when they all heard a very bone chilling chuckle. The woman and Kiku looked to the rubble as well as the other women and saw Ichigo standing up with a huge grin on his face. His eyes had changed to a much darker color and he started to laugh at the two, much to their surprise.

"You call that a kick?!" He yelled out to them. Almost as if time had stopped for the two, Ichigo was right in front of the woman much to her surprise and horror at that look in his eyes. "This is a kick." He front kicked the woman, sending her through every mountain in the way until she hit what Ichigo could only presume was a wall. The woman fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Jackie?!" Kiku yelled out as she was about to go and check on her only to be stopped by Ichigo's black blade coming straight for her face.

She blocked it, barely, and was pushed back a considerable distance in the process. "Oh no you don't." Ichigo said to her as he lowered his blade and continued to grin to her. "You wanted to see how strong I am. Don't start gettin cold feet now."

He rushed over towards her at a considerably fast speed that wasn't shunpo, and clashed with her again. This forced Kiku down to the ground, barely able to hold the force of Ichigo's strike. He continued to press down onto her until she was trapped under her own blade. Ichigo stepped onto it so she couldn't move and flipped his blade upside down. Before anyone could respond, Ichigo stabbed the ground mere centimeters away from her face. His eyes went back to normal and he looked at Kiku with a smile that was genuine this time.

"Now that you know just how strong I am," he took his foot off her blade and picked up Zangetsu, "what exactly do all of you want?"

* * *

 **Now That's A Helluva Way To Introduce Yourself. Hope Ya'll Enjoyed This Chapter.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	17. An Odd Request

**Chapter 15: An Odd Request**

* * *

 **I'm Gonna Be Changing Up Xcution's Whole Motives Thing, Because In All Honesty, That Fullbring Story Was Pretty Terrible.**

After their battle, if one could call it that, all three people were taken out of the tank much to Ichigo's surprise and Jackie was rushed over to the hospital by both Riruka and the Mohawk girl. Ichigo insisted on going with them to make sure he hadn't gone overboard but was stopped by Kiku. He looked to the woman and could tell that this ought to be good in some sort of way. He crossed his arms and leaned on one of the support columns as the rest of the women stared at him in complete shock and awe. He grinned to them, causing a few, mainly Shizuko and Yukiko, to blush.

"So, what exactly do all of you want with me?" Ichigo asked in a calmed tone.

They all looked at him, still amazed by his attitude and power, but managed to get out an answer.

"W-well Ichigo," Kiku started in a still shaken tone of voice from the intense weight she felt only seconds ago. "We need your help to infiltrate the soul society."

Ichigo was a little surprised to hear this and rubbed his hair a little bit. "Wow. So that's literally it?" He asked, confusing them all for a second. "Huh. Kinda figured there was something more you know. Oh well, mind me asking why."

Shizuko decided to answer this time as she stepped closer to the orange haired teen. "We're looking for information on someone. Someone important."

Ichigo tilted his head to the side a bit. " And who exactly is this person you ladies are looking for?" He asked, a bit intrigued now.

From the looks on their faces, none looked to be willing to give away that information to Ichigo yet. He sighed a bit, thinking that what the head captain told him about other interested parties mainly meant them asking for favors since he was the only male within the spiritual worlds. If that was the case, then this would be mainly an annoyance than anything else. Maybe if they repaid him with some sex he would- no, no, no. He wasn't raised to treat women like that, even though he could already think of around ten or twelve women who would willingly bend over for him at the drop of a hat if he asked.

But back to the situation at hand. If they weren't going to tell him just what he wanted to hear, then maybe it was time to take a different approach.

"If this is about some kind of revenge scheme or something, then you can already count me out of it." He said to them in a serious tone that surprised them all. He stopped leaning on the support column and went for the door. Before he opened it, he turned back to them all. "Tell Jackie that I'm sorry for the kick by the way. See ya'll around."

And just like that, before any of them could stop him from leaving, Ichigo was gone. There was a slight panic that he would rat them out to the soul society and that they would have to leave and find a new place to hid out in. If this was the case, then they would have to keep an eye on Ichigo.

 _ **A Few Days Later, Karakura High**_

Ichigo had just gotten to his classroom to get ready for class along with Kon. They each took their respective seats and waited for class to start while conversing with the others. It was at this moment that Tatsuki had had enough of the girls hanging around Ichigo like he was their favorite ice cream.

"Okay, that's it." She stood up much to everyones surprise and dragged Ichigo off by the collar out of the room. The others were more than a little stunned by just why exactly Tatsuki was doing this, but were stopped by the teacher before they could follow.

On the roof of the school, Tatsuki had shoved Ichigo up next to the wall of entrance to the stairs. She looked pretty pissed from what Ichigo cold tell and looked ready to explode at any second, so he decided to just ask the obvious.

"So, Tatsuki. What's up?" He asked in a slightly shaky tone while trying to put on a smile.

Tatsuki didn't like that, one bit. "'What's up'?" She started in a low tone at first. "'WHAT'S UP'!? Is that all you have to say to me!?" She yelled at him. "So tell me Ichigo, cause I'm a little confused. Why the hell are Orihime, Uryu, Chad and even that weird Kon girl all over you like a bunch of lovestruck puppies!? And just what in the hell happened to you during the brake!?"

Ichigo was more than a little surprised by what Tatsuki was asking him. "What do you mean Tatsuki?"

"I mean, what the hell is wrong with you?" Tatsuki was getting more than a little aggravated with Ichigo's apparent stupidity and grabbed him by the collar. "Before the break there would be no way for you to be overly comfortable with even two girls around you, but four? Give me a break!" She yelled at his face. "And to top it all off, you're acting differently too. What the hell happened to you Ichigo?"

Ichigo could hear her voice crack just a little. Almost as if she were trying not to break down. Hearing that, and how much she had noticed how much he's changed, Ichigo decided to try something that she would not expect from him. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. This caught Tatsuki completely off guard as she felt Ichigo hold her like this. Ichigo never hugged her before, so this notion was completely foreign to her. She let go of his collar and didn't know what else to do other than lean into his embrace and feel his warmth.

"Listen Tatsuki." Ichigo whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver slightly. "I finally found something that makes me see the world a little differently now. I finally feel at peace with many things now, and I don't want to feel like I felt before. Okay?"

"O-Okay." Tatsuki stuttered to him.

"Great." Ichigo said as he released her and looked into her eyes with a smile. "Then lets get to class."

Tatsuki nodded and the two went back downstairs to rejoin their classmates. Little did they know was that they were being watched by a few pairs of eyes far off from the school.

"I don't get this guy." Riruka started off. "I mean, we all thought that he'd use that status of his to get whatever he wants, and there he is. Treating that girl with respect."

"So he's crazy powerful and a gentlemen." Shizuko said to the magenta haired girl. "That just makes him an even rarer gem among all men." This statement raised a few eyebrows around her and caused the woman to smile gently to her comrades. "Not only is he a powerful man in a harem-like situation he isn't taking advantage of any of these women, but he actually cares about each and every single one of them. Think about it. He actually cared for Jackie's well being after he defeated her, and from what I've seen, he seems like a genuine person. That, is something a combination of things in a man that I have yet to see."

Her words did mean a lot, and this just strengthened their determination to get his help. If a seduction method won't work as well as they thought would, then maybe they could try something else.

* * *

 **I Know. Too Short And All, But I've Been Under Some Stress So I'm Trying To Pull Through As Best I Can.**

 **Like I Said In The Beginning Of This Chapter, I'm Gonna Change Up Xcution's Motivation For Wanting Ichigo's Help. Really Hated Their Motivation In The Canon, So I'm Changing It Up In This Story.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, Thanks For Sticking With Me, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	18. Helping hand

**Chapter 16: Helping hand**

* * *

Ichigo was walking back home with Kon after a long day of school. Though not much happened when it came to hollow attacks around the area at the time, Ichigo did always stay on alert whenever he was needed. To his surprise however, the girls in his class had taken to helping him out. Covering for him in class, taking care of a hollow their selves, or even pointing him in the right direction. They were very helpful to him, and even Tatsuki had started to question just why exactly were they doing such things. Of coarse, she never got a straight answer.

It was a pretty normal walk back home like always for the two. They chatted about random things as they walked and didn't really seem to notice that they were in some peoples sights. These people weren't particularly woman of any spiritual world, but really just a gang that had a huge problem with the orange haired teen as of late. They surrounded the two and had very confident smirks on their faces. Ichigo and Kon looked to them and wondered just what exactly was up with these guys recently. This was the fifth time they had done this whole song and dance routine this week and yet they still haven't learned yet. As Ichigo and Kon were getting ready to take these punks down yet again, they heard someones voice not far away from them. To Ichigo, this voice was very familiar, but to Kon and the gang, they had no idea who this was.

"It seems like you two could use a hand, Ichigo." The voice of Shizuko was heard and Ichigo turned to see her standing behind one of the thugs. Before that thug could do anything, Shizuko kicked him in the jaw, hard.

Ichigo smirked and shook his head a bit before dodging a lazy right hook. Kon caught the guy's fist and judo flipped him onto the ground. Ichigo went and punched another guy right in the face, knocking him out instantly. Shizuko was weaving in and out as two guys tried to attack her. She was smiling at their attempts and eventually just kicked the two, knocking them out. Kon used her speed, but clearly not all of it, to speed bag another thug, sending him to the ground. By the time they were done, there was only on guy left. He didn't last as he quickly turned tail and ran away.

"Heh." Ichigo started as he turned to Shizuko and crossed his arms. "So, are you here to spy on me, get in some action, or to tell me what you and Xcution really want?"

At hearing the second option, both Shizuko and Kon blushed madly. Ichigo chuckled under his breath as he watched the two react to what he said to them. Both of them just had the same thought at hearing that second option though.

 _"Damn, I bet he's amazing in bed."_

Shizuko shook her head of those thoughts and decided to answer him truthfully. "Ichigo, if I tell you the real reason we need your help, will you trust me enough to listen?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes a bit and sighed. "Well that depends on what it is."

Shizuko smiled a bit and answered him. "We need your help in finding a hollow that has taken someone special to us."

Shizuko closed her eyes and waited for a reaction of outrage or maybe even anger, but that never came. Instead, all she heard was a stifled laugh. She looked to see Ichigo doubling over at hearing this for a few seconds before he stood straight and answered her with a smirk.

"Is this hollow strong?" He asked her, hungry for a real fight.

Shizuko gained a small smile and answered him with a nod. "Yes. It's a vasto lorde class hollow that retreated from the world of the living months ago. It captured our friend and took her to Hueco Mundo and we need your help saving her."

Ichigo could tell this was important. From the way Xcution acted around him to how Shizuko just came out with the truth. This girl that was captured must be very special.

"Why did the hollow capture your friend? Why not just kill her or something?" Ichigo asked.

"It's because her spirit energy is more like theirs than the rest of ours. She's much more powerful than us since she's more hollow than human. It's probably the reason she was taken in the first place." Shizuko answered him, hopeful that maybe he'll help now.

Ichigo thought about it for a second before he looked to Kon. "What do you think Kon? Should I help them out?"

Kon was a little taken aback from this as she could tell Ichigo was being sarcastic in asking her. It was more like him asking her if he should tell anybody else about this little trip he would be taking or not. She knew that if Ichigo went without telling anyone, that it could mean very bad news for him, but she also knew that if did tell anyone that he wouldn't be allowed to go. So there was really only one option.

With a sigh, Kon gave him her answer. "Go on. I'll come up with something."

Ichigo smirked at her detached his soul from his body. Kon caught it and looked back to him. He smiled at her, a warm smile that caused her to blush and her knees to grow weak.

"Thanks Kon. I'm countin on you." Ichigo said to her as he looked at Shizuko. "Well? What are we waitin for, a bus? Let's go save your girlfriend."

* * *

 **Been gone a while. But now I'm back on this story. The chapters might be a little shorter now so I can release them in a more manageable and constant way.**

 **Anyway, Ichigo and Xcution are heading for Hueco Mundo in the next chapter to rescue an OC. I may or may not have an idea for what she looks like, but I wouldn't object to a suggested name. Figured I get more feedback for this. You'll get a shout out in the next chapter if I choose yours.**

 **Ya'll know what to do. And as always, stay sexy out there.**

 **PEACE!**


	19. To Hueco Mundo

**Chapter 17: To Hueco Mundo**

* * *

 _ **"Jigoku talking"**_

 **"Hollows talking**

 _ **Zangetsu talking to Ichigo**_

Ichigo followed Shizuko back to Xcution's hideout and was surprised to see that everyone was just lounging around. They all saw Ichigo walk with her and froze a bit. Was he here to help them or did he have another goal in mind? Those thoughts went away as soon as they saw him smirk at them with a genuine look.

"So." He started while crossing his arms. "Shizuko told me ya'll need help saving a friend. I'm down with that, so what's her name?"

This new information caused Kiku to look to Shizuko in shock. Shizuko shrugged at her friends look and motioned for her to answer Ichigo's question. With a sigh, Kiku answered him. "Her name is Aqua. Aqua Lorene. She's the one that helped me find everyone you see here and bring us all together. She's special to all of us really."

Ichigo saw everyone in there hang their heads down at this and had to ask. "How exactly did a Vasto Lorde hollow, whatever that means, manage to take her anyway?"

"It ambushed us." Jackie answered. "Caught us all while we were out of town and coming back after a solid month of training." Jackie looked at Ichigo with hardened eyes. "It was me, her, Kiku and Shizuko that were there fighting it off. We told the others to head out since they clearly weren't ready for something like that."

"It picked us all off before taking Aqua away." Kiku finished as she stood up and walked to Ichigo. "We owe her a lot Ichigo, and we'll need your help saving her."

"Okay." Ichigo answered nonchalantly, surprising the group. "I'll help you out, as long as I get to fight this Vasto Lorde thing. It sounds like it would be interesting." This surprised them even more as they didn't think convincing him would be this easy. "So how do we get to this Hueco Mundo place?"

"Easy." Kiku started before heading to a door on the adjacent wall that Ichigo hadn't noticed till now. She opened it and turned the lights on to reveal some kind of circle with markings all around the inside of it. The others went inside followed by a confused looking Ichigo and they stood around the circle. "This took us many attempts to get it right," Kiku continued from across the confused male, "but we finally managed to figured out how to combine our hollow energies together to open up a garganta."

"A garganta?" Ichigo asked them while scratching the back of his head.

"Think of it as a portal to the hollow world that all hollows can open." Riruka answered with her hands on her hips in a mocking pose. "Like that blue haired chick you fought before."

At hearing that, Zangetsu made her voice known to her orange haired host. **_"Seriously? You can do that too, no problem."_**

"Really?" Ichigo asked her.

 _ **"Duh. I'm a hollow that's also your zanpakuto."** _ She answered in a slightly annoyed tone. _ **"Just focus a bit, conjure up some of my hollow energy and just flick your wrist to do so. Not that hard really."**_

Ichigo chuckled a bit under his breath, much to Riruka's annoyance at thinking he was insulting her. Ichigo stood straight and took a breath before moving his hand forward and snapping his fingers. A garganta opened up large enough for them all to go through. To say that they were all astound and shocked would be an understatement as they were all staring at him wide eyed and confused. Ichigo grinned and looked at them all, their wide eyes and dropped jaws causing him to laugh a bit at them.

"Well." He started. "We goin to save your friend or just stare at me all day?"

Before they could really say anything, Ichigo jumped through the garganta. After the initial shock, Shizuko sighed out. "He is just full of surprises. I like that."

She jumped through the garganta and was later followed by the rest of Xcution. They all landed on the white deserts of Hueco Mundo and landed not far from a wondering Ichigo. They quickly followed him once they heard the screeches of many hollows and the saw that the garganta closed behind them.

"Ichigo." Kiku started to him as she saw him just standing there, staring off into the distance. "We have to find Aqua and fast. This place is not some kind of vacation spot for you to stare at."

"Found her." Ichigo said suddenly, catching their attention.

"W-what do you mean found her?!" Moe yelled out to him, waving her arms about.

"Yes Mr. Kurosaki, please explain." Gen asked him.

"You said she was more hollow than human right Shizuko?" He received a nod from her in response and continued. "Well, all I had to do was look for the most human-like presence here and found her in that direction." He pointed towards a cave not too far away from them. "Though, there are a lot more in that direction over there." He pointed to some kind of structure that seemed closer than what it actually was.

"Then we should head off to those caves." Kiku said as she stood in front of them all. "Stay sharp. We're in their territory now, so expect to run into some hollows on the way there."

They all nodded and started to head off to the cave. Though they were completely unaware of a certain, pink haired woman watching them in her lab.

* * *

 _ **Hueco Mundo, Sayida's lab**_

"Oh, Lady Aizen is gonna have a field day when she hears about this."

* * *

 _ **Ten minutes later**_

Xcution and Ichigo finally made it to the caves after having to speed things up. They all stood outside, ready for anything. Well, the ladies at least. Ichigo was just standing there with his hands in his pockets, seemingly bored for some reason. He didn't even wait for Kiku or Shizuko to give a signal as he just waltzed right inside the cave. They panicked and quickly followed him inside. There were a few twists and turns as Xcution could now feel the faint spirit energy of their friend not too far away now. Ichigo could feel it too, but to him it felt off. Wrong even. Something wasn't right here.

They entered a large opening that was mainly composed of marble all around and saw a woman slouched onto a slab of marble. She looked very much malnourished and her breaths were very shallow. She had grown out spring green hair, pale skin, no clothes on to cover her well endowed body, and three scars going across her chest and stomach. The scars all converged onto her naval and one of them looked fresh.

The members of Xcution all gasped at her state and wanted to run over to her aide, but that was when Ichigo stepped in.

"Wait!" He yelled out, surprising them all as he went for his cleaver. "Something else is here."

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a tall hollow stood at the woman's side. To the members of Xcution, they had seen this creature before and took a step back out of fear. To Ichigo, it looked like and felt like a true challenge had presented itself since he fought Grimmjane. The hollow was tall, and looked very similar to horse. The legs at least. It had hairy brown legs with a long brown tail and a completely whited out upper body with a very muscular physique to it. Also, since it had no top, its breasts were out on full display to them. The mask was slightly cracked around its mouth to show her mouth along with that sadistic grin, and the small horns on her head. Ichigo grinned as his right hand twitched a bit in anticipation of this fight.

 **"Oh."** The hollow started in its distorted voice. **"Now isn't this something. A soul reaper. Or more precisely, this male soul reaper I've been hearing rumors about." She chuckled a bit as she continued to stare Ichigo down. "When I'm done mounting you, I'll take all of that energy and rule over Hueco Mundo. And why stop there. I'll rule the soul society, the world of the living, I'll even rule hell itself. No one will be able to stop me."**

Before she could say anything else, Ichigo had disappeared and reappeared next to Aqua. The hollow looked down in shock as Ichigo grinned before taking Aqua and leaving. He reappeared next to Kiku and Shizuko with Aqua in his arms bridal style. He handed her over to Kiku before unsheathing Zangetsu.

"Take your friend and head out back." Ichigo said after snapping his fingers to open a garganta. This surprised the hollow and Xcution. The hollow at the fact that he could open garganta's and Xcution at the fact he was telling them to leave without him.

"Ichigo-" Riruka started before he interrupted her.

"It's fine. I got this. Go on, and get her out of here. I'll be right behind you in a few minutes." He said with that same grin when he fought both Kiku and Jackie. The girls shivered a bit but reluctantly left him to fight off this hollow.

 **"Well then."** The hollow started while raising its spirit energy. **"I'm going to enjoy taking you as a trophy!"**

"Bring it on my little pony!" Ichigo insulted before watching her dash at him in anger.

* * *

 _ **Back with Xcution**_

The members of Xcution quickly left the room with the circle and went to one of the rest rooms. Kiku and Jackie set Aqua down on a bed as gently as they could and covered her up. Gen, having a medical background, went to work on her malnourished body. She put her on IV bags to at least stabilize her. Who knew what that Vasto Lorde did to her. While Gen was tending to Aqua, the rest of Xcution were outside the door wondering one thing.

Was Ichigo okay?

* * *

 _ **Back with Ichigo**_

Ichigo was more than a little disappointed at this fight. This hollow was strong yes, but it lacked two things: style and speed. Both of which Ichigo had in droves. He was practically dancing around her in a seemingly bored fashion. Dodging and deflecting her pretty weak attacks. Compared to Grimmjane, this hollow was far below him in terms of power.

Not wanting to draw this out anymore than it already was, Ichigo decided to go on the offensive. He went for a slash and managed to cut her left arm off at the elbow. She screamed in pain and charged up a cero in her mouth to fire at him. Ichigo simply flashed right in front of her when she was about to release it and grabbed her mouth right when she fired it. The blast was contained and blew a hole in the back of her head, killing her instantly. Ichigo dropped her lifeless body down and sighed.

"Well that was dumb." He said to himself as Zangetsu re-wrapped herself in the bandages and he placed her back on his back. "Guess I'll just head back to them and see how Aqua is doin."

Just as he was about to open a garganta, Jigoku made her voice known for the first time.

 _ **"Ichigo."**_ She said in a slow and raspy voice that caught Ichigo by complete surprise.

"Z-Zangetsu?" Ichigo stuttered out.

 _ **"That wasn't me Ichigo."**_ Zangetsu said in a shocked voice as well.

 _ **"You can save that girl."**_ Jigoku spoke out again.

"But I already did." Ichigo answered in a confused tone.

Jigoku started to laugh slowly at his words. _**"This hollow was siphoning off her power. She'll die without it, but you can save her Ichigo. We can save her."**_

Ichigo was a little skeptical at first but relented when Zangetsu told to trust in his spirits in his soul. "Okay Jigoku. What do we do?"

 _ **"Simple."**_ She started. _**"Take my blade and force it into the hollows center."**_ Ichigo did as instructed, taking the pure white blade out of its sheath for the first time ever. He went over to the now dead hollow and stabbed the hollow in its center. _**"Now, let me do the rest."**_

Ichigo nodded and let go of the handle to his blade. Suddenly, it started to glow as strange red markings appeared on the blade. The hollow glowed a faint blue color and began to pulse with some kind of energy. The energy from the hollow traveled into the blade, draining the hollow and leaving it a lifeless husk. The blade now glowed that faint blue color and Jigoku was chuckling in Ichigo's mind.

 _ **"Go ahead Ichigo."**_ She started in an almost mocking tone after she finished chuckling. **_"Take me back to her."_**

Ichigo sighed as he grabbed the handle again cautiously. He could feel a foreign energy coming from the sword and decided to get it back to Aqua, fast. He opened a garganta and went through, appearing in the same room as before. He went for the door only to find that it was locked from the other side.

"Hey!" He yelled out in frustration as he banged the door. "Open the freakin door! I'm back!"

Just as soon as he said that, the door opened a crack to show the weary eyes of both Moe and Yukiko. They saw the head of orange hair and flung the door open fast.

"ICHIGO, YOU'RE ALIVE!" They both shouted at him in unison, causing him to chuckle a bit.

This didn't go unnoticed as the other members of Xcution came out of a room just as he exited and were surprised that he looked completely fine. He looked over to the rest of them and could tell that Aqua was in that particular room.

 _ **"Take me to her and do the same thing that you did to that hollow."**_ Jigoku said to him, making him a little wary.

With another sigh that caught everyone's attention, Ichigo walked over to the room, avoiding conversations in the process. He went next to the womans bedside with his sword in hand and the rest of Xcution on pins and needles at what he was going to do.

"Man I hope this works." Ichigo whispers as he raises the blade much to their surprise before piercing her center.

They all watched in horror as it looked as if Ichigo had just killed their friend, but that was when the blade started to pulse. The pulsing was subtle at first but then began to get more and more intense as the seconds ticked on. The faint blue energy grew more and more intense as it began to change into light green hue. The red markings on the blade began to subside as the energy began to move down the blade and into her. To the amazement of everyone in the room and even Zangetsu, Aqua's body started to change. Her once frail and malnourished body started to gain back its muscles and health. Her breathing was getting stronger and she was starting to heal from the hollows wounds. Her scars were fading away as if they were never there in the first place and she began to stir from sleep. Once the blade stopped pulsing, the energy receding back into her fully, and the markings disappearing, Ichigo took Jigoku out of her and saw that there was no mark on her center whatsoever.

"What did you just do Ichigo?" Kiku asked the seemingly confused male in the room.

Ichigo looked to Jigoku before sheathing her and looking back to the rest of Xcution. He shrugged. "Saved her life I think. Never really did this before."

That was when Aqua was stirring awake. She opened her teal eyes and immediately widened them before sitting up quickly. She looked around frantically around the room before seeing the girls standing next to her bed. They looked a little teary eyed and before she could say anything, she was bombarded by numerous hugs from most of everyone. The only ones who didn't get in on that were Gen and Jackie who were just happy to see their friend alright.

Ichigo smirked at this happy little reunion and decided to take his leave by way of the window. Before he could really take a step out Shizuko made her voice known to him.

"Thank you Ichigo." She said to him, causing him to turn around and be planted with a kiss to his lips.

The other girls blushed a bit except for Aqua who had no idea who the new person in the room was. As soon as Shizuko parted from him, Ichigo smiled at her then to the others before looking to a now shocked Aqua.

"Hope you feel better Aqua, cause later on, you owe me one." When he said that, they all blushed madly at his words causing him to chuckle a bit. "I meant a spar sometime in the not too distant future." They all were embarrassed and that was Ichigo's cue to leave. "See you beautiful ladies later."

If he would've stayed a little longer, he would've heard Aqua yelling out in a tone that was trying very hard not to sound lustful.

"Who the fuck was he!"

* * *

 **And this will end the Fullbring story arc. They will show later on in this story, possibly for a lemon chapter.**

 **I wanna thank blacklight 1 for the naming of the OC Aqua Lorene. You're awesome dude.**

 **Okay, now that the fan voted arc is finished, it's time to get back on track. There will be repercussions for Ichigo's presence in Hueco Mundo in the next chapter once Sayida(Szayel) informs Aizen of Ichigo's presence.**

 **You guys are awesome and as always, stay sexy out there.**

 **PEACE!**


	20. Aizen's new plan

**Chapter 18: Aizen's new plan**

* * *

Things were not looking great for Sorako's plans. Ever since Ichigo Kurosaki came to the soul society, hell ever since he was revealed to be a male of all things, her plans have had setback after setback. First he shows up at the soul society and captures her attention too much, then he winds up fighting and defeating a third seat, a lieutenant and a captain all in the span of an hour or so, then he somehow achieves a Bankai in less than a day and stops the Sokyoku with ease.

"That boy is an enigma." She said to herself as she tried not to think of the way his chiseled body made her heart race. Or his powerful demeanor made her knees weak. Or how his words and charisma made her womanhood quiver.

She shook her head to rid herself of those memories and was now stuck. She couldn't extract the Hogyoku from Rukia's body now, there was no way to truly escape now. That window that she Gina and Kaname had was it for them to depart, but thanks to Ichigo's sudden appearance and supreme power, topped off with many unknown variables about him, and she was truly at a loss. This was a first for her.

"All of this planning, all of this setup with that Quincy woman to provide the perfect being, and I actually got it. Just not what I expected." She said to herself again while looking up to the ceiling in her barracks.

Truth be told, if Ichigo had been born a girl like she anticipated, then her plans would have went off without a single hitch. It was the fact that he was male that she had to change her plans. It was just chance that when Rukia was sent to the world of the living, she confronted Ichigo. It was a single hope that maybe he was somewhat spiritually aware and would change into a female once he stole Rukia's powers. But alas, none of that happened apparently. Now, he was probably one of her greatest accidents ever, and the sad part is the fact that she doesn't make many accidents. At the thought of the teen with the killer body and supreme energy, Sorako started getting hot under her robes. She reached in to cup one of her breast and the other hand to travel down to her near quivering womanhood. Just as she was about to remember the boy's body and probably release a lot of pent up frustration, Gina appeared from the shadows of the secret lab.

"Oh ho ho." She started with a laugh, startling the brunette. "Cap'n Aizen, don't tell me you're about to do something dirty without me now."

Sorako turned quickly to her partner and took her hands out of her clothes fast. Her face was red with embarrassment, but her scowl told Gina never to sneak up on her again.

"Is there a particular reason you're here Gina," Sorako tried very hard to sound like her usual, authoritative tone, but the blushing along with how she was caught earlier was just too funny to Gina.

"Yeah. Actually there is. Sayida reported something very interesting to me a little while ago. Something about that certain someone you seem to be overly joyed on thinking of apparently." Gina joked with that fox like grin still on her face.

Sorako perked up at this and looked at Gina with a scowl that wasn't threatening at all since she was still blushing heavily. Gina chuckled a bit under her breath and it made Sorako more than a little upset. Sorako stood from her chair and decided to ignore her partner's childish antics. She opened a garganta and the two went through to enter into Sayida's lab where they stumbled a bit at seeing the pink haired espada pleasuring herself in front of a screen with Ichigo on it. Sorako would have to borrow that image at a later date as it showed the boy battling some Vasto Lorde in a cave somewhere. Gina was silently cracking up as she saw not only her usually level headed leader about to pleasure herself, but now seeing one of the espada doing just that to the orange haired boy. She was completely naked as she used one hand to cup her impressive D-cup breast and used her other hand to continuously pump a fairly large, orange dildo in and out of her dripping snatch.

"My, my Sayida." Gina started, startling the pink haired espada to the point where she fell out of her chair and the dildo flew out of her hand. "I din't think you to be into the that stud so much as to not even realize that we were here." Gina was an evil woman for doing that to the embarrassed, and still horny, eighth espada.

Sayida stood up while frantically searching for her clothes to cover her body. "L-l-l-lady Aizen. I didn't know you were here. I apologize for not being observant to your presence."

"It's fine Sayida." Sorako said to her while holding a hand up to her. She wasn't really paying any attention to the embarrassed espada anyway as she had her eyes glued to the teen on the large screen. He not only was strong in person and demanded submission but a simple photo of him had the same effect as well. Sorako had to bite her lip and tear her eyes away from the image in order not to soak her already stained panties. She cleared her throat as she turned to Sayida. "So, what exactly do you have Sayida?"

Sayida made herself presentable and thanked whatever gods cut her some slack on this day before answering her leader. "Well lady Aizen, it seems that Ichigo Kurosaki aided in a rescue attempt for a very strange group of human women. These women have abilities similar to hollows yet are very much their own at the same time. The one they rescued was this woman."

Sayida showed an image of a malnourished woman with spring green hair laying on a slab of marble.

"That's not the only interesting thing, lady Aizen." Sayida started as she played the footage of Ichigo using his speed to grab the woman and then, to both Sorako and even Gina's shock and amazement, he opened a garganta with the snap of his finger. The footage continued and showed him easily destroy the Vasto Lorde hollow with little to no effort whatsoever. "It seems that he has power far greater than any of us espada, especially after his battle with Grimmjane not too long ago."

"And what did Grimmjane say about his strength Sayida?" Sorako asked her while still keeping her eyes locked on the footage of Ichigo defeating the Vasto Lorde easily.

"She informed us that if he were really trying to fight her with the intent to kill, then she would have been dead right there." Sayida answered her leader. "Even if she were to use her release form, the boy still has his Bankai that's still too much of an unknown to us all."

Gina whistled at that moment. "Wow, this boy is just the epitome of interesting, eh cap'n?"

But her question fell on deaf ears as she looked over and saw that Sorako was still staring at the images and footage of Ichigo Kurosaki. She wanted to know more about this boy ever since he attained his powers in the first place, but with everything that happened at the time kept getting in her way. What was she supposed to do? This male was like the ultimate puzzle, and she couldn't figure it out one bit. How is he like this? How is he so powerful that he could even possibly give the head captain a run for her money? Just what is he, and what is about him that just draws every one from soul reaper to hollow to him? Too many questions, and too little answers.

"Cap'n?" Gina started again as she waved her hand in front of Sorako's face, snapping her out of her stupor.

"Huh? What did you say Gina?" Sorako asked her foxy partner.

"I was askin' if you some sort of plan or not, but you spaced out drooling over everyones boy toy on the screen." Gina said to her usually stoic partner with a hint of concern in her usually cheery tone.

"I'm fine Gina. Just thinking of something." Sorako reassured the silver haired vixen. After a few silent seconds, Sorako looked to Sayida quickly, catching the pink haired espada off guard. "I will need a sample of him in time. I don't care how you do it, or what it takes Sayida. I'll need a sample of his blood or any of his bodily fluids."

At that last order, Sorako caught wind of what she said and both she and Sayida blushed heavily at that. Gina couldn't hold it together and just laughed rather loudly at them both. Yes, teasing everyone would be oh so easy from now on.

* * *

 **Back in Karakura Town**

Ichigo felt a shiver running down his spine as he was walking down the street to get home. He looked around and felt quite a bit of spiritual presences all around him. He smirked and recognized most of them. Let's see:

There was the ever so familiar purple haired flash goddess.

Next to her being the one armed fireworks expert.

A little ways away from them, Ichigo could tell it was a certain midget that used to live in his closet back then.

Next to her was a pretty familiar red haired, tattooed woman he fought beforehand.

Next to her were the bald headed woman whom he also beat before along with her female friend that was with her before leaving.

Finally, the last one he recognized all too well as that insanely powerful and very busty captain he fought with gusto back in the soul society.

The other ones, a total of four, he didn't really know all too well. One of them was a captain from before, the really petite one that was hanging around Yoruichi way too much. The other three were lieutenants from what Ichigo could tell.

All eleven women were watching him and Ichigo smirked at the thought of spending a _very_ good night in their company.

* * *

 **The next chapter will have lemons in it.**

 **Lol. Hopefully that'll make up for the short hiatus I've been on. I will try to have that chapter by either Sunday or Monday.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **PEACE!**


	21. Strawberries and lemons for everbody

**Chapter 19: Strawberries and lemons for everybody**

* * *

As Ichigo was walking along back to his home, with all of them trailing behind mind you, he couldn't help but grin at what might just be a _very_ good night for him. He couldn't help but shake his head visibly and then reach into his pocket for his combat pass. He pressed it on himself and was now out of his body. Before any of the ladies could comprehend what had just happened, Ichigo vanished from their sights and reappeared holding a pill in his hand. He put the pill into his body and it sprang up on him.

"Ichigo?" The familiar tone of Kurodo came out of his mouth. "W-w-what's wrong? Is it a hollow?"

Ichigo grinned at her nervousness before explaining. "Nah. Just know I probably won't make it back home tonight, so I'm trusting you with my body Kurodo."

Kurodo blushed, which was odd to see happening on Ichigo's body, and nodded to him. She rushed off in the direction of the Kurosaki house in a hurry to get him to praise her again later on. Ichigo smiled at her enthusiasm before sighing.

"So why exactly are ya'll-" He didn't get too far with that statement before Kenpachi Zaraki came down and snatched him up right off of his feet.

The tall and muscular woman had a very mad grin on her face as she carried Ichigo off to who knows where to finally have some fun with him, finally. "Hey there stud boy." She started as she still sped off through the roads with Ichigo slung over her shoulder. "I hope you're ready, cuz we're gonna fuck, and I'm gonna enjoy it all!"

Before Ichigo could make a retort at her very general statement, Ichigo was suddenly off of her shoulder and onto another familiar woman's shoulder. This one being the flash goddess herself in all her glory. behind her being that petite captain from before and Kukaku.

"Hey there Ichigo." Kukaku said to him in a seductive tone when she saw that he was looking right at them both.

"Hey Kukaku, Yoruichi." Ichigo said to her with a smirk on his face, completely calm at the situation despite the fact that he was basically being passed around like a rag-doll at this point. "So. What's up?"

"Easy." Yoruichi started as they finally landed on a hillside with a large blanket settled down far outside of Karakura Town. She set him down on his back and both she and Kukaku started to undress. "You and the three of us, right here, right now."

"Hmm." Ichigo spoke up with that same smirk on his face. The two beauties were already standing in front of him in all their nude and sexy glory. Ichigo was already pitching a tent from seeing them like this once again, but his eyes landed on the third woman who seemed to be very uncomfortable next to all these raging sex drives. "Hey Yoruichi." Ichigo started to her. "Who exactly is your friend? I remember seeing her during the captains meeting but never got her name."

"Oh yes." Yoruichi started as she stopped herself from jumping on top of the berry's hard wood. "This is Soi-Fon. She's an old acquaintance of mine that didn't believe me when I said that you were the absolute best sex partner I've ever had." Yoruichi flashed behind the embarrassed and completely red faced and quickly pulled down her haori and shihakusho. "And' she's gonna be joining us this time around before Kenpachi gets here."

"Y-Y-Yoruichi!?" Soi-Fon yelled out as she tried and failed to cover herself up only to see that her draped clothing had accidentally bound her arms together.

Ichigo got harder from seeing that and Kukaku wasted no time ripping his hakama and shihakusho off of him to get to it. She along with both Yoruichi and even Soi-Fon marveled at the large and girthy cock in front of them. Kukaku and Yoruichi licked their lips as they made their way to it in an almost hypnotic state and started to lick at it like a lollipop. Ichigo moaned at the wet tongues circling onto his member sensually and rested on the ground with his arms behind the back of his head. This felt so good to him that he nearly had forgotten the now slightly shaking captain standing there, finally out of her shihakusho bounds. He got a really good look at her near flat chest and smiled at her, causing her to go an even deeper shade of red.

"Why don't you join us Soi-Fon?" Ichigo asked her as he held out his right arm to her. "I promise, you'll feel the best pleasure in your life."

Soi-Fon, still watching the scene plying out in front of her, nervously nodded to him and slowly walked over to the trio. What was this feeling she was having between her legs? She was literally gushing at the sight of the orange haired boy's tool and walking over to him was making it more intense. What was wrong with her? She had had sex with Yoruichi and others before, so what was so different about this time? Well, aside from the obvious that this time it was a male she was about to sleep with. She swallowed the lump in her throat and finally just gave in to it. She jumped out of her hakama and joined the other two women in pleasuring the boy's cock with her mouth.

Ichigo moaned louder than last time as he now felt Soi-Fon's mouth sucking the tip of his cock, Kukaku licking at the shaft, and Yoruichi sucking on his sack. The feeling was incredible to him. So much so that he was getting close after only three or so minutes of them all together on his cock. Pulling away from the three, he jerked himself off in front of them and came hard onto their waiting faces. Yoruichi and Kukaku, used to the taste of him, drank the seed up like it was sake. Soi-Fon on the other hand, was entranced by the smell and the taste of what just landed on her face. She licked at her lips as the cum trickled down her cheeks and moaned in pleasure as she came herself. The others saw this and were slightly impressed to see the once almost shy captain cumming just from being covered in his seed. Before any of them could ask if she was alright, Soi-Fon jumped the boy and speared herself completely onto his large cock, gaining a loud moan from him and an even louder scream from her.

"Damn Soi-Fon." Kukaku started as she watched the sight of Soi-Fon bouncing up and down onto Ichigo at a random pace. "Didn't think you'd be so bold as to jump em like that."

"Even I have to admit, I did not see this coming." Yoruichi said as she watched her former student and pseudo current one going at it like wild animals. The sight so erotic that she was also fingering herself. Kukaku noticed this and moved over to her friend.

"Since berry boy's takin'," she started with that devious grin of hers, "why don't we get nasty till our turn."

Yoruichi nodded in agreement as Kukaku started to lick at her chocolate nipples teasingly. The flash goddess moaned a bit at the fireworks experts ministrations and decided that two can play at that game. They both shifted their positions and got into a 69 pose with Yoruichi muscling her way on top.

Back to the berry and the bee( _AN: Great title for an IchigoXSoi-Fon fic_ ), Ichigo had started thrusting into the captain as she bounced on top of his hips. The entire time he was doing so, he could feel how tight and wet Soi-Fon was. It was like a vice grip for his cock, and it was an incredible sensation for him. Soi-Fon was in a frenzy of moans and screams as she kept on yelling the exact same thing over and over again:

"Give to me! G-g- give it to me harder!"

Her eyes were glazing over in pure ecstasy and she was getting close. The same could be said for Ichigo as he started to thrust harder and faster into her. Not too long after, roughly ten or so minutes later to be exact, Ichigo could feel his sack tighten and his release coming faster and faster with each thrust. He looked up to Soi-Fon with one eye clenched shut as he hugged her close to his body and came inside of her. Soi-Fon let out a shriek of her own and came as well, tightening up around Ichigo's cock in the process. She collapsed onto him as he fired his last spurt inside of her and passed out from the pleasure.

Before either Yoruichi or Kukaku could react fast enough, a large blur rushed past them, and torn clothes landed on the ground in the process. Soi-Fon was picked up by the back of her neck by a mad grinning Kenpachi who was completely nude and standing above Ichigo right now. That muscular body of hers and those scars, especially the one that he gave her on the shoulder, turned Ichigo on even more and he was hard in an instant.

"Hell yea!" Kenpachi yelled out when she saw his member twitching in anticipation. She tossed Soi-Fon to the side and kneeled her already dripping snatch over his hardened member. "You had better be ready Ichigo! Cuz I plan on rockin your whole fuckin world!"

Before she could fully lower herself onto the cock she's been wanting for so long now, Ichigo grinned right at her. "And I told you, that you probably wouldn't be able to handle me!" And with that, he thrust his hips up into her pussy, making the usually crazed and battle hungry captain yelp in surprise as she was penetrated this way.

She lifted her head up and let out a yell into the air. "HELL YEA! FUUUUCK, THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!"

Ichigo sat up and wrapped his arms around her hips as he started to thrust into her at his own slow yet hard pace. Kenpachi was in heaven right now as she felt him ram his cock in and out of her slowly, teasing her in the process of it all. Both Yoruichi and Kukaku, who had already finished 69-ing each other and were now just fingering themselves, were watching the whole thing in front of them. Ichigo was coming out of her slowly and ramming himself back in hard. The gesture making them all weak in the knees.

Ichigo was enjoying this. Not only had he received a triple blowjob from those three beauties, but he also got to fuck one of them and was now having sex with the one captain he really wanted to fuck ever since he saw her back in soul society. Prudish self or not, back then when he first saw Kenpachi, he was thinking of how amazing having sex with he would be. Now that he was here, she did not disappoint. Her pussy was unbelievably tight around him and her walls were completely slick on his member thanks to her flowing juices. He almost didn't want this to end, but the familiar feel on his cock and ball had returned once more.

"Hey Kenpachi." Ichigo said to the woman who was howling at this point. "You know what's even better than having sex with me?"

"W-w-what, I-Ichigo?" Kenpachi was able to let out in between moans and yelps.

"Me cumming inside of you!" Ichigo yelled at her as he now had her in the missionary position and came inside of her.

"OH FUCK!" Kenpachi screamed out as she also came on his cock hard. This was the absolute best pleasure she had ever felt in her entire life, and she knew that she needed more- "Holy...shit. That...was...-after she wakes up later.

Ichigo pulled his still hard and love stained cock out of the unconscious Kenpachi with a pop and took breathed in as he saw his work. He then felt more eyes on him and turned around to see Rukia, Renka, Ikuko, Yumichika, an orange haired woman with huge tits, a tall woman with silver hair, and woman with an almost blank stare on her face that was ruined by the massive blush she carried as well. They all saw what he had done to two of their captains and were in completely awe that he didn't even look tired and had plenty of energy in him if his still rock hard cock was any indication of that. The moment they all saw that magnificent and rock solid member, every single one of them blushed like mad and felt their own respective womanhoods tremble and gush.

Ichigo, noticing the wet spots on each and every single one of them smirked. "Well then." He started as he crossed his arms. "Who's next?"

Almost instantly, every single one of them had their own clothes off and rushed over to the only male spirit in any worlds rather quickly. For the next few hours, each and every single one of them had their pussy's rocked hard by Ichigo's insatiable member. He would take turns with each and every single one of them and whenever he would get done with the rest, one of the girls that had passed out earlier would wake up, begging for more. Ichigo had started with Renka first, since she had jumped on his lap when they all tackled him down to the ground initially. She was tight in every way possible and they were at it for around twelve or so minutes before he came inside of her. Then there was Yoruichi, who was done waiting for her turn as she spearheaded his cock into her pussy. Just like beforehand, she felt amazing to be inside of again. To his surprise, he lasted for almost twenty minutes before she passed out. He then turned his attention to the orange haired woman with huge tits and rammed her doggy style. He found out her name was Rangiku when he asked her after some smacks to her rather wide cheeks and he came inside of her not long after. After that was Ikuko who wanted the same treatment as her captain done to her. She would not regret that decision as he gave it to her the same way. After around nine minutes of fucking her slick pussy, Ichigo came inside of her. Next on the list was Rukia and she was beyond ready as she presented her wet pussy to him with no arguments at all. Ichigo dove into her, getting a loud yelp from the midget in response, and pounded it into her. She was seeing stars and rabbits by the time he was done with her, around fifteen minutes or so. After Rukia was the silver haired girl who had a bit of a kinky side to her as she asked for anal. Ichigo obliged and shoved himself into her ass, feeling the complete difference from pussy to asshole. She was so tight and hot that he actually came as soon he put it into her, but he would continue to pump himself in and out of her as he would soon enjoy fucking asses as well as pussy's in the future. He came inside of her again around eleven minutes, making her gush her own love juice onto the wet blanketed ground. After her was Kukaku and man was she an angry woman for having to wait so long. She jumped him and was in control for a short time. She was proud of herself when she had made Ichigo cum inside of her after about four minutes. That pride turned to horror, if you could call it that, when Ichigo grabbed her by the hips and started to thrust inside of her, making her cum almost instantly. Twenty three minutes later and he finally came inside of her again. Next came Yumichika. She had been watching everything and wanted a beautiful way to continue this. Ichigo obliged her and placed her against a tree, back first, as he rammed her pussy. Deciding to take this up a notch, he pulled out of her pussy after around five or so minutes and started to alternate between her pussy and her asshole. This in turn caused Yumichika to nearly lose her mind from how intense this feeling was. She came multiple times before promptly passing out. The last girl was the stone-faced girl he remembered seeing next to that clown faced captain that wanted to experiment on him that time. Deciding to change up that stone faced look she had, Ichigo was definitely rougher with her. He shoved his entire length into her asshole first and rammed into her for ten whole minutes missionary style before cumming inside of her. He didn't stop as he pulled out and went straight into her pussy. All this time, Nemu had an ahegao face for the majority of it all. After he had came into her pussy, that was when both Soi-Fon and Kenpachi woke up and the cycle continued on until the sun went down, and then it continued well into the night.

After hours of fucking them all multiple times in all their holes, Ichigo was finally tired and flaccid. Luckily for him, the girls had all passed out and were staying passed out this time. He laid down onto the very wet and damp blanket as he could feel some of the girls instinctively curl up to him. He sighed in contempt and finally fell asleep right then and there, surrounded by all the women he had just fucked all at the same time. Yep.

Life was definitely good.

* * *

 **Told ya'll it would be up by Sunday or Monday. Lol.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed this massive lemon harem chapter, it was a bitch to write since I've never done this type of thing before, so feedback would be awesome guys and gals.**

 **I will be putting things back on track in the next chapter. See ya then.**

 **PEACE!**


	22. Problems

**Chapter 20: Problems**

* * *

It had been two weeks since that wild night on the hill with all of those ladies, and Ichigo was having the time of his life. When he wasn't going to school or fighting hollows, he would get visits from various people he had met beforehand. Girls like Rukia who dropped by and stayed over at his house often, Renka who would stay with Rukia, and even Kenpachi, who would always come at the weirdest of times, would come visit him. One time, Kenpachi showed up when Ichigo was in class in her soul reaper form. Only Kon, Uryu, Orihime and Chad saw her while Tatsuki felt that something was in the room that shouldn't have been there. Hell, Kenpachi even gave him a blowjob during class one time. Only those four saw and heard everything as mass of nosebleeds and blushes were felt that day.

For Ichigo, he enjoyed his time with them all. Both sensually, sex, and intimately, spending time with them. Ichigo wouldn't take advantage of any of them at all. He may have no prudish barrier, but that didn't make him an asshole with any of his ladies. He treated them all equally, which really surprised them all to say the least.

Right now Ichigo was on his way to see just how Aqua and the other Fullbringers were doing. From what he could gather from seeing the girl since last time when he saved her from Hueco Mundo, she would need to be bedridden for a few weeks and properly treated. He thanked whoever was watching him from high above that his father actually taught him some medical skills back then. As he was walking toward the apartment, he felt like he was being watched. Not by soul reapers or his friends, but just someone or something else. He didn't look around as to alert his pursuer, but he did try and feel whose spirit energy it was as he walked on. He had no luck with that as he reached the building. He decided to leave the question of who's following him in the air until after he checks on Aqua.

Ichigo went up the stairs and soon reached the door of Xcution. He knocked in a joking pattern, hearing commotion behind the door. After a few minutes, the door cracked open and the familiar voice of Yukiko asked in a rather harsh tone.

"Don't know who you are and quite frankly I don't care." She started through the opening. "Get the hell out of here before there is trouble."

"Wow." Ichigo started while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "And I came all this way here just to see you lovely ladies. Oh well. Guess I'll just leave then."

Before Ichigo could take a step, the door closed hard and he heard a lot of fidgeting with the locks on the door before it opened. He was greeted by both Yukiko and Kiku who was panting because of her rush to open the door. Ichigo stood there with his arms crossed and a smile on his face that was melting Yukiko's heart and making Kiku blush.

"I-Ichigo." Kiku started after regaining her composure to an extent. "What are you - what are you doing here?" She stammered out.

"Well, I just came to check on Aqua and see how she was doing since coming back." Ichigo answered her.

"Oh yeah." Kiku started before moving out of the way. "Come in. We've been treating her ever since you brought her back."

Ichigo went in and followed both girls inside. It came as no surprise when he saw the others, minus Shizuko, look straight at him with both joy and of coarse lust. Though the lust was mainly coming off of Jackie, Moe and Gen.

"Hey ladies." Ichigo waved to them and was greeted in kind.

"Hi Ichigo." They all said to him in different tones of want.

"So, how's Aqua?" He asked them.

"She's doing better now all things considered." Jackie answered him.

"It was rough the first few days." Kiku started to him as she lead Ichigo to a door to the back. "But, she's tough. She'll make a full recovery in a few more weeks."

Kiku opened the door and Ichigo was greeted by a sight that was genuinely a surprise to him. Sitting up from the bed was none other than Aqua wearing nothing but a teal tank top that was doing very little to cover her large bust. Her hair was cut so now it was only to her shoulder, her skin wasn't as pale anymore, she had some muscle and fat to her now, and she was currently being hand fed by none other than the last person Ichigo thought he'd see here. Chad. She was feeding Aqua soup while Shizuko was sitting in a chair near the opposite side of the bed. All three girls looked up to see a surprised Ichigo looking more precisely at Chad.

"Hey Chad." Ichigo spoke in a surprised tone.

"H-hey, I-Ichigo." She stuttered out and gave a weak wave. to him.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes as everyone just stopped what they were doing for now.

Aqua, not having the patience for this type of thing, spoke up first. "Well, this is fuckin awkward isn't it?"

* * *

 _ **Seireitei**_

Right now, Sorako was setting her plans in action. She would need to get the Hogyoku fast and then get out along with her cohorts. Everything was perfectly timed and set so that there was little room for error. She knew where the Hogyoku was located at, or more precisely, who. Unfortunately, with the central 46 dead and an investigation going on right now, the window for her to leave was getting smaller and smaller by the day. It was now or never for her and her plans to replace the Soul King, and she was going for now. The stage was set, now it was time for her to play her part.

It took some time to get people in place without her blowing her 'peaceful captain' cover, but soon enough, she was able to get Rukia to come to her using her zanpakuto. She brought Rukia to a secluded part of the soul society, away from Seireitei, and was met by both Gina and Kaname waiting for her. Both were ready to bolt once Sorako extracted the Hogyoku from Rukia.

"Ready?" Sorako asked her fellow traitorous captains.

"Ready Lady Aizen." Kaname answered in her usual tone.

"Ready Cap'n Ai-Zen." Gina spoke in a teasing like manner that got under Sorako's skin a little and caused her to blush a bit.

Without waiting any longer, Sorako did the necessary kido to extract the object of her conquest. A large amount of spirit energy was released from this technique and it alerted everyone back in the Seireitei. Sorako's right hand changed and she drove it right through Rukia's chest to retrieve the Hogyoku, but the only problem was that it wasn't there.

"WHAT!?" Sorako shouted out as she removed her hand from Rukia's chest and watched the girl fall to the ground like dead weight. "No. This is impossible."

Sorako was in deep denial right now. How could she have been wrong about the Hogyoku being in Rukia? There's no way that Kisuke was able to get it out of her without gaining the attention of the soul reapers, so where was it?

"Lady Aizen!" Kaname yelled out to get Sorako's attention. "We need to leave, now!"

Sorako looked back and saw that multiple spirit energies were approaching them fast. "Dammit." She muttered under her breath before a large garganta opened up from the sky right as everyone showed up.

"Aizen!" The head captain yelled out as a beam of yellow light came down onto the three rogues. "What have you done?!"

Sorako, still angered by her failure, answered the aged woman. "I am leaving to achieve my ambitions. Hear me captains and lieutenants of the soul society, I will attain the power to destroy the Soul King and rule over all!"

The ground around the three broke apart and lifted them up on separate rock platforms. Of coarse there were protests to them by the ones closest like Sakiha Komamura to Kaname, Izuko Kira to Gina and finally Momo to Sorako. The confusion of it all came from the fact that it looked as if Sorako was furious about something in both her tone and movements. Whatever she was trying to do with Rukia must've failed somehow.

After the three rouges left through the garganta, both Unohana and Byakuren ran over to Rukia's side. Unohana to heal her, Byakuren to make sure her sister was alright.

"Unohana." Byakuren spoke out in a concerned tone to the healer.

"She'll be fine Byakuren." Unohana spoke in a calm tone towards the Kuchiki clan head. "Actually, as a matter of fact, she'll be more than alright by the looks of her spirit energy."

"What do you mean Unohana?" Joshiraku spoke up as she went to check on her subordinate as well as most of the lieutenants.

"I mean that by the feel of her spirit energy, it seems that she has a very high and potent amount of it." Unohana started again, surprising most of everyone there. "Only thing is, it is not her spirit energy."

* * *

 **This feels like a great place to stop. Lol. What does Unohana mean by not her spirit energy? Why wasn't the Hogyoku still inside of Rukia? What exactly was following Ichigo earlier? Those will be answered in the next chapter.**

 **PEACE!**


	23. Uh oh for Ichigo

**Chapter 21: Uh oh for Ichigo**

* * *

After what had happened with Sorako defecting from the soul society and Unohana discovering that Rukia had very high and potent spirit energy that wasn't hers, there was a very hasty captains meeting with lieutenants and a few seated officers in attendance as well, except Rukia who was back at the squad four barracks. Everyone was on edge at what Aizen had said to them. How exactly was she supposed to destroy the Soul King? Scratch that, how was she supposed to get to the Soul King in general? So many questions were going through everyone's heads right now, but one thing was for damn sure, what exactly was Aizen doing to Rukia? And why did Rukia have such high spirit energy that wasn't hers? The captains and lieutenants all stood by as the Head captain banged her cane on the ground to call the meeting to order.

"This is an urgent matter." The old woman spoke up. "As you all know, Sorako Aizen, Gina Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen have all defected from the soul society." Of course there were mutters from a few of the lieutenants and a few comforting gazes to Momo, whom everyone knew cared for her former captain so much more than just being her second in command. "Captain Unohana, what have you been able to find out with Rukia Kuchiki?"

All eyes were now on Unohana as she sighed and began to explain. "From what we were able to gather from analyzing her spirit energy, she seems to have a foreign energy signature that has been present within her body for some time now."

Byakuren raised her brow. "What do you mean for some time now, captain Unohana?" She may be hiding it well, but everyone could tell that she was really worried about her sister.

The squad four captain sighed again. "It seems that whatever this foreign energy is, it most likely appeared around the time when Rukia gave her powers to Ichigo Kurosaki."

The name had the intended affects on everyone, especially the ones that have slept with him. Those few were blushing rather badly, and everyone else took notice.

"What exactly does Ichigo Kurosaki have to do with what's happening to Rukia?" Komamura spoke up, also curious as to why some of the ones present were blushing.

"Most likely it has something to do with Ichigo being in contact with her." Unohana continued then narrowed her eyes in a rather annoyed manner as she looked to the ones blushing. "Though I'm sure if I did a medical scan of certain individuals that I'd find the same foreign energy." The eight women present who were blushing, even the lieutenant behind Unohana, looked flustered at this point.

"Is there something that I'm missing here?" The head captain asked as she saw her captains, lieutenants and other seated officers looking away from her.

The tension was very unpleasant and everyone was waiting for an answer. The eight in question at the meeting; Renka, Ikuko, Yumichika, Isane, Rangiku, Nemu, Soi-Fon, and surprisingly enough Kenpachi, all looked a little guilty of something and most of the ones in the room really wanted an answer now.

"So is someone gonna explain, or should we just all stand her awkwardly in silence for a few more hours?" Shizuka spoke up while tilting her hat to get a better look at the eight's faces. Aside from the fact that Aizen just defected and declare war on them, this day was hysterical to her.

"FINE, DAMMIT!" Kenpachi yelled out. "WE HAD SEX WITH ICHIGO!"

To say that there was a deafening silence was an understatement. No one made a sound as they all just blushed heavily, except for Unohana who was furious at them for doing something so stupid, and the head captain who was shaking her head at the rather blunt statement. As everyone simply thought about Ichigo again, quite a few of them were getting weak in the knees. Most had actually wanted to see just what made a male a necessity in the human world and wanted to find out through Ichigo. Now that the cats out of the bag, and that bag most likely is flowing down a river, almost everyone in the captains room that hasn't been Ichigo really wanted to know all the spicy details.

Before any of them could even question the eight, the head captain sighed, getting everyone's attention. She rubbed her temple with her fingers and spoke in a rather irritated tone. "So let me get this straight Kenpachi, you and a few others decided to take it upon yourselves to go to the world of the living and sleep with Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"At the same time." Kenpachi added, making everyone else in more shocked at the male's stamina.

"At the same time." The head captain continued on. "And now because of that, whatever Aizen was searching for within young Kuchiki, was thwarted?" She looked to the others. "Is that about right?"

"It seems that way." Unohana started. "Whatever Ichigo's...'bodily fluids'," Unohana hesitated to say that as she tried and failed to suppress the blush she was trying to hide all this time. "Did to Rukia, most likely has done something to the others as well. I'll have to run some medical test on them to get a better understanding of how this has effected their bodies."

"I will also help you with that Unohana." Kurotsuchi spoke up with a rather interesting tint of red to her usually pale face towards her created daughter. "I'm quite interested in studying Kurosaki's spirit energy myself really."

"Alright." Unohana spoke up, trying to sound professional despite her weak knees now.

"Since that is decided," the head captain spoke up, "I want everyone who has been- intimate with Ichigo Kurosaki to report to the squad four barracks at once. Captain's Unohana and Kurotsuchi will conduct their tests respectively and report back to give us their results. Until then, we will need to fill in three captains spots and prepare for whatever it is that Aizen has planned. This meeting is adjourned." With that, she banged her cane down and everyone started to file out. When they were gone, the head captain let out a sigh, then chuckled under her breath. "It seems many of my soul reapers want a taste of that berry almost as much as I do."

 _ **Karakura Town, Xcution apartment**_

"Achoo!" Ichigo sneezed as he was talking to the girls

"Are you okay Ichigo?" Kiku asked him as the others looked at him quizzically.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and smirked to them, causing most to blush. "Yeah, I'm good. Think someone's just talking about me."

* * *

 **Yeah, that's right. Even the head captain wants some of that strawberry milk. Lol.**

 **But out of curiosity, would ya'll like to see Ichigo and the head captain in a lemon scene? I mean, I wouldn't mind writing that at some point in this story if ya'll want.**

 **Se ya'll in the next chapter where we will see what Aizen is up to and get to see the rest of the espada for the first time.**

 **Till then, stay awesome and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


	24. Watching

**Chapter 22: Watching**

 **Also, just so you guys know, quite a bit of people were hesitant on Ichigo and a femYamamoto lemon later on in the story. I just want ya'll to know that I will be making something for her that reduces her age while really just affecting her appearance, not power. Hopefully that changes peoples opinions who were hesitant at first. To the ones who were okay with it, I'll have an update in the next chapter if it'll happen or not.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Days later, Seireitei**_

Unohana was still doing physicals on the ones that had had sex with Ichigo. At least the ones present at the meeting at the time. She doubted that either Yoruichi or Kukaku wanted to take part in this, so she didn't even bother with them.

Right now she was sighing as she leaned back in her chair for the umpteenth time today. She had just finished examining Rangiku and was tired already. Mainly, from hearing every single one of them talk about how amazing Ichigo was in the sack. She had been trying to be professional the whole time, but they just kept on and on like a normal conversation. It was worse when Kenpachi started talking more in detail right in Unohana's face. The spiky haired squad 11 captain really wanted to be entertained by seeing Unohana squirm like this. The last one on the list was none other than her own lieutenant, Isane. Unohana still couldn't believe that Isane had actually been convinced by Rangiku to not only go to the world of the living, but to also have group sex with not only all of those present, but the only male soul in the entire spiritual world. The squad four captain was very disappointed in her.

"Uh," Isane started nervously as she stood in only a white robe like the others in font of the seated healer. Unohana had a very stern look to her face as she looked Isane in the eyes, despite the tall girls best efforts to avoid the gaze.

"Isane." Unohana spoke sternly, causing Isane to stand up straight out of fear of what her captain would say to her. "I am very disappointed in you for being a part of what happened. I thought you had more self control than Matsumoto, but evidently not." Isane hung her head down in shame as her captain sighed. "No matter." She continued, getting Isane's attention once more. "You know how these physicals go, so I won't tell you how to do any of it."

Isane nodded and removed her robe, letting it fall to the floor. Unohana had done a few physicals on Isane before, and had always marveled at that luscious and curvy body of hers. Though, for some reason, after Ichigo had his way with her, Unohana noticed that Isane had gotten a bit curvier. Even before it was revealed that she had slept with Ichigo, Unohana noticed.

Before she could continue to look at that delicious body of hers, Isane coughed. "Um, captain?"

"Huh?" Unohana spoke as she looked back into Isane's eyes.

"Aren't you going to start?"

"Right. Right." Unohana hesitantly began and examined Isane's body and spirit energy like with the others.

Just like before, their bodies had been changed in a slight sense while their spirit energy has Ichigo's foreign energy to it. Unohana had no clue how this would work since Ichigo's spirit energy was basically foreign to begin with, but with the way that was inside of the girls that were intimate with him, it would have to fall to Mayuri to really figure out what was going on. With that, Unohana was at a loss.

"Okay." She started as she finished her examination. "I've done all I can, now head to the department of research so Mayuri can take care of the rest."

"Y-Yes ma'am." Isane stuttered out after she put her robe back on.

She left the room to head out with the others to squad 12, leaving Unohana alone to her thoughts, and arousal. For as long as she could remember, she has always been the dominate type, even now, but for some odd reason, after Kenpachi's rather explicit remembrance of that night, Unohana felt something deep inside of her. A want to actually see and feel if Ichigo was as dominating in the sack as he was in battle. That want causing her to moan a bit and bit down hard on her lower lip as her love juices flowed in small spurts down her leg.

"D-Dammit." She muttered to herself as she quickly left the room to attend to some, private matters in her personal room. Silencing seal up and screaming the name of a certain strawberry everyone wanted a piece of.

 _ **Las Noches, Yuri Lemon ahead**_

Sorako was fuming right now. Not only has the past century been a total waste and she didn't have the Hogyoku, but now she finally had enough intel to know that the reason Rukia didn't have it was somehow because of Ichigo Kurosaki. She wanted to march right to the world of the living right now and deal with the boy herself, but a few things were keeping her from doing that. One, his power was still unknown, and she hated unknowns. Two, most likely other soul reapers are stationed around Karakura Town to keep an eye on him, meaning that she wouldn't be able to get too close. And three, she knew that if she saw him and possibly fought him, most likely it would end like what's going on right now with her and Gina.

Right now, she was sitting in her chair, pants off and Gina licking her sopping womanhood, trying to relieve her anger. Gina was completely nude as she continued to eat Sorako out, but the vixen could tell that this did very little to quell the brown haired woman's frustration.

Deciding to take it up a notch, Gina grinned that fox like grin and inserted her middle finer into Sorako's asshole. This caused Sorako to moan a bit at the addition of the appendage and bite down on her lip to try and suppress it, but once Gina inserted another finger, it was over for the leader.

"FUUUCK!" She screamed out as she came hard onto the naked, silver haired vixen. She panted hard as she always did whenever Gina brought her to orgasm in the past.

"Well then cap'n Aizen," Gina started as she rose up with to reveal a silver strap-on tied tightly to her loins. "I think you're still to tense and frustrated." She went over to the chair and started to strip the former squad five captain, much to Sorako's slight protest in between pants. "I think you need some help releasing that tension."

Sorako blushed a bit as Gina started to grope her large breast and pinch her nipples. Gina brought the dildo towards Sorako's soaked pussy and pressed the tip to the entrance, enticing a hiss of pleasure from Sorako. Gina continued to grin as she forcefully shoved the rest of the dildo into her slowly. Sorako yelped a bit as Gina was now all the way inside of her, and the vixen started to pump in and out of her, hard. Whatever tension she felt earlier was being pumped away as Gina continued on. Gina grabbed hold of her legs and lifted them up so they were resting on her shoulders. This was to make it even easier to dig the dildo even deeper, if that was even possible, into Sorako.

"FUUUCK, GINA!" Sorako shouted out as she knew the vixen was among the few that could make her feel this way. Sorako hung her tongue out as she was being fucked right into the chair she was in, nearly forgetting that their was a meeting in a little over an hour she herself said was mandatory.

Gina continued to pump in and out of Sorako while also alternating between pinching her nipples and nibbling at her neck. This sent Sorako on the edge as she felt herself inching closer and closer to release. Just to spite her though, Gina stopped her ministrations and slowed her hips to a crawl. Sorako looked at Gina with a hard glare that was undone by the fact that her face was completely flushed.

"Aww." Gina started in a mockingly sweet tone. "Was the cap'n almost close?"

"Gina I swear if you don't finish me off I'm goin to-" Sorako didn't get the chance to finish as Gina, in a rather quick motion, slipped the dildo out of Sorako's womanhood and shoved it into her rear, hard.

Sorako yelped in both pain and pleasure as she came hard once more. For a few minutes, Sorako was motionless from her orgasmic high, but soon enough, she regained herself and narrowed her eyes at Gina. Said woman grinned her usual grin and pulled out of Sorako with an audible popping noise that caused Sorako to wince a bit. "Oh I'm sorry cap'n, were you about to say something important before I finished you off?"

"I hate you." Sorako breathed out.

"I know you do." Gina responded with that same foxy grin.

 _ **An hour later**_

It took an hour, but Sorako finally composed herself to look decent in front of her subordinates. Every espada was there along with Kaname and they were all waiting to hear just what Sorako had planned. As the brown haired leader sat in her chair, a little gingerly because of the pounding Gina gave her ass just ten minutes before this meeting, and began, ignoring the confused looks on everyone else's faces.

"Now then." She started. "As you all know by now, there was a plan to steal the Hogyoku from the body of one Rukia Kuchiki. Unfortunately, that was a bust."

"So." The number ten espada, Yamma, spoke up. "Why should we care if that runt doesn't have your precious little jewel?" For someone so large, both in the bust department and muscles, she really wasn't much of a thinker.

"Because that 'little jewel' is the key to our goal." Sorako spoke up once more.

"What exactly happened to it, Lady Aizen?" The forth espada, Quorro, asked.

"From what I was able to find out, it seems that the intervention of one Ichigo Kurosaki is the cause of this." She answered.

That was when an image of the orange haired soul reaper appeared as a hologram over the center of the table. It was an image of him after receiving the combat pass and showed off much of his face and muscular arms. The occupants in the room had their eyes glued to the image. Grimmjane had a very feral grin on her face. She remembered their fight and really wanted to see him again so she can claim him as her own. Quorro's eyes widened slightly at seeing the image in front of her, since she had never seen a male before. Yamma had grin similar to Grimmjane's, but she didn't to claim him like said bluenette. No she wanted to own him 100 percent. The rest had somewhat similar thoughts. Some wanting him for pleasure, only one to 'experiment' on, some for enjoyment, and some simply to deny others what they really want(Nnoitra).

"That's one hot piece of meat." Starrk spoke up, fully awake for once as she stared at the image of Ichigo with hunger in her eyes.

"Back off!" Grimmjane yelled out as she stood up. "That berry is mine! I still want our rematch so I can claim him myself!"

"Don't know why any of you think you can claim him." Sayida spoke up while leaning her head onto her hands. She was staring intently at Ichigo, licking her lips in the process. "I have a feeling that he would want a woman with a more, feminine charm."

The others in the room looked over to Sayida with a mixture of irritation and intrigue. Sorako already knew that Sayida had seen Ichigo when he rescued that Fullbring woman not too long ago.

"Be that as it may," Sorako interrupted before anyone else could speak up. "Ichigo could very possibly have the Hogyoku somewhere in his possession. I'll need him for everything to fall according to plan."

"Fine. Point me towards him and I'll bring my claim back in one piece." Grimmjane stood up.

"Not gonna happen." Nnoitra stood up, much to Grimmjane's annoyance. "If the little kitten couldn't even give him a good fight, I highly doubt you could give him a decent fuck."

"Fuck you, bitch!" Grimmjane yelled from across the table.

"I coulda sworn you wanted Ichigo to fuck you, not me." Nnoitra said with a grin.

Before Grimmjane could continue to rant, Sorako made her presence known with her spirit energy. "If I may continue." The two sat down quietly while staring holes in each other. "Now then, I'm fairly certain Ichigo must have it since he somehow took it out of Rukia Kuchiki through intercourse."

She didn't get too far after saying that. "Ohoho." Gina started, causing Sorako to sigh in annoyance. "So it seems that if any of you have him bang you into the floor, we might just get that fancy jewel cap'n Aizen lost."

For most, the thought of Ichigo on top of them and doing with them whatever he wanted was too good a chance to pass up.

"Anyway." Sorako started before any of them could even volunteer to go. "I'm sending Quorro to monitor him until we have sufficient data. His power is still relatively unknown, so we need to prepare as best as we can."

"I won't fail you Lady Aizen." Quorro bowed.

"See to it you don't. We need the Hogyoku." Sorako spoke to her. "Now then, dismissed, and don't even try to leave to get to the boy either. I'll know."

The espada's left the room along with Kaname and all that was left was Gina and Sorako.

"You really think that lil' old Quorro won't fall victim to that delicious body of his?" Gina asked as she sat on the table in front of Sorako.

"I would hope so." Sorako started. "Now would you please go away, I need to think."

"Aww." Gina pouted. "And here I thought we were gonna have some more fun. Oh well, maybe next time when you're all tense and tight. Then I can really enjoy myself when I ravage you."

As Gina walked out of the room, Sorako could finally let her blush out and leaned back in the chair. The little vibrator egg in her ass left by Gina did not help with this meeting.

* * *

 **Just adding in some things in this chapter. Hopefully ya'll liked it, and if not, well it won't be seen all too much. As for Ichigo, he's gonna get a pretty rude awakening in the next chapter.**

 **Till then, stay awesome, and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


	25. Spanked Bat

**Chapter 23: Spanked Bat**

* * *

 **Lemon ahead**

 ** _Days later, Ichigo's room, night time_**

Right now, Ichigo let out a sigh of relief as he leaned back in his chair. Today had been a long day for him just like the week has been as of late, but he wasn't really complaining too much. It had been almost a week since he last gotten laid by one of the girls and to tell you the truth, he was fine with it for now. Yoruichi was still around and would show up to suck him off, but could never stay for a night. Then there was Kisuke. Ichigo still wanted to 'punish' her for almost getting him killed back when he was preparing to save Rukia, and boy would he make her pay for that.

But, for now he was finally finished with his homework and decided to get something to eat. **(Ya'll thought he sighed because he came down someones throat, didn't you?)** He stood up and headed downstairs to the kitchen only to realize that his father was there as well. Isshin was passed out on the couch in his doctors coat and Ichigo realized he must've been exhausted from today's batch of patients. As quietly as he could, Ichigo snuck into the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl of rice and was about to make his way up to his room when he felt a faint spirit energy once again. He turned to the door quickly, but once he did, the energy left. Ichigo didn't recognize who it was and was wondering just how many other 'interested parties' were coming out of the woodwork to get a glimpse of the first male soul those thoughts away for now, Ichigo made his way back to his room to eat some dinner and then catch some sleep.

 _ **Outside the house**_

For about three days now, Quorro had been watching the strawberry for that long now and hadn't really found anything too useful yet. She had been very careful as to not get detected by the boy or any of the soul reapers that would do patrols around the area from time to time. It had been a slow few days as she just watched him do the same things over and over again:

Wake up.

Use the bathroom.

Get dressed.

Eat breakfast with his family.

Go to school.

Visit those Fullbringers at some points.

Go home.

Eat dinner with his family.

Do homework.

And go to sleep.

It had been like clockwork to her by this point. There hadn't been any hollow sightings for these three days, so that was probably why things were so boring to her.

Right now, Quorro was sitting on an adjacent rooftop, watching Ichigo as he finished eating his bowl of rice and readying for bed. She sighed in frustration as she nearly screwed up again with hiding her spirit energy. It wasn't the fact that she was having trouble adjusting to the world of the living and its lack of constant reiatsu. In all honesty she was fine when it came to that. It was the fact that she had been so close to Ichigo Kurosaki. For some strange reason that she didn't understand, she always felt herself slip up whenever he looked in her direction. It was strange to her, but she decided not to pay any attention to it. Especially the burning sensation in her body whenever she stared at him shirtless. That body looked like Kami herself touched it to entice all women to him. She tried not to fall for it, but the burning sensation in her loins made it very difficult to.

"I should probably report back to Lady Aizen." She said to herself as she saw him getting ready to go to bed.

As she was about to open a garganta though, she didn't see the smirk grow on Ichigo's face as he took his shirt off. Quorro turned back around and her eyes glued themselves on that Adonis-like body. He laid down on his bed without covering himself with a blanket of any kind and Quorro felt that rush of heat pass through her body once more. She blushed hard when Ichigo put his hands behind his head so she could get a really good look at him. It was no coincidence that his window was never covered. Ichigo knew many women wanted to sneak peaks at him when he least expected it, so he just never bothered drawing the curtains at all.

Quorro swallowed the lump in her throat as she made her way to the window, seeing that he was asleep and decided to enter the room. She entered since the window was unlocked and landed softly on the floor. She stood there in the dark as Ichigo slept and watched him with both wonder and a hidden lust in her eyes. She had no idea why she was feeling this way, but something deep down inside of her, something she never thought possible, enticed her to take this risk and try to touch this body. She stood next to the bed as he breathed steadily and her face turned pink slightly. She looked at him closely and her breath hitched a bit. Quorro reached a nervous hand towards Ichigo's pecks just to have a quick feel before she left, but as she was mere inches away, she failed to notice the smirk on Ichigo's face grow. At least until it was too late.

"So." He started, causing Quorro to come out of her stupor and look into his brown eyes. "You're the one that's been following me around I see."

Before she could retort or even try to back away, Ichigo grabbed at her wrist gently, much to her surprise, and guided her hand to his abs. Quorro was beat red at this point, a shade she never thought possible with her pale skin, as she felt how hard and muscular he was. Ichigo let her hand go as she started to rub her hands now on him. Ichigo continued to smirk as she was so into it that Ichigo could practically smell the growing musk from her lower region.

"By the way." Ichigo started, but noticed that she was in her own little, lustful world at this point, not even listening to him. Ichigo rolled his eyes in amusement and decided to _really_ get her attention.

With his free left hand he reach around her and gave her covered ass a hard smack. The impact caused Quorro to yelp as she felt an intense titillation and electricity from that strike to her romp. She panted hard as she leaned down a bit over Ichigo's chest and didn't even hear what he was trying to say to her. She was feeling pleasure for the first time in her life, and that smack felt so good to her. Seeing as though she was still in a haze, Ichigo decided to take her out of it by smacking her ass harder this time. She yelped louder as she rose up just a bit for Ichigo to sit up and have her laying across his lap. Despite him being in his human body and her being an arrancar, for some reason Quorro felt very weak right now. Like she couldn't force herself to leave this particular predicament.

"Now that I have your attention." Ichigo started as his left hand rubbed her clothed rear slowly and his right hand stroked her hair gently. "I'm gonna ask you some questions, and I want you to answer them, or else."

Quorro swallowed another lump in her throat as she turned her head slightly towards him. "O-Or w-wh-what?" She asked hesitantly.

"Or else I'm gonna have to punish you." Ichigo answered with a grin. "What else would it be?"

Quorro's green eyes widened as he said that. "P-P-Punish?"

"Yep." Ichigo answered her in a nonchalant way. "I found out that a lot of my girls have some pretty strange or weird kinks to them." He started. "Yoruichi loves anal. Kenpachi loves rough sex. Soi-Fon was talking about bondage. Isane loves to just deepthroat me. Even Rukia goes wild when I smack that round and tight ass of hers relentlessly. Damn," he stopped as he looked down to her and saw that she felt it to. "gettin hard just thinkin' about them. So then," he rubbed her ass some more, getting a shiver from the woman. "I wonder what your kink is? What's your name?"

Quorro was at a loss. She felt Ichigo's hard cock bulge hitting her stomach with every pulse through the fabric. She wanted so badly to see what all the fuss was about, but knew that this was dangerous. That she had to leave fast and report back to Lady Aizen. She was getting ready to try and make a break for the window when she felt another hard smack to her rear. This time it was harder than the last ones and hurt her through her hierro. Quorro yelped loudly before covering her mouth quickly and going wide eyed. The reason why was because that yelp had a hint of pleasure behind it.

 _"What's going on?"_ She thought to herself as she covered her mouth. _"Why did I..."_

Oho." Ichigo interrupted her thoughts and got her attention. She saw a devious smirk on his face and grew slightly fearful. "So that's your kink, eh? You like getting spanked." Before Quorro could say anything, Ichigo gave her ass another hard smack. She yelped into her hands this time as she started to feel herself getting wet somehow from this.

"Is this really what pleasure feels like?" She thought to herself. "Why does it the pain feel so good?"

"So, you gonna tell me your name or not?" Ichigo continued, rubbing her hair gently. When he got no response, Ichigo shrugged as he used his right arm that was rubbing hair to grab her arm and place it behind her back. Quorro was surprised by her lack of strength right now as she listened to his next words. "Have it your way then."

And with that, he delivered an even harder smack this time, causing her to yell in excitement. Ichigo smiled down to her as he gave her another hard smack, only this time she started to sing.

"MY NAME IS QUORRO CIFER!" She shouted in a pleased tone as her tongue started to hang out of her mouth.

Ichigo smiled and decided to place a silencing seal on his room. Fortunately only Kon and Kurodo could hear it, but they were in Karin and Yuzu's room and very heavy sleepers.

"Next question then Quorro." He spoke in her ear, causing her to shiver as his hand continued to rub her bottom. "Why have you been following me for the past week or so?"

"I haven't been following you that long." She spoke in short breaths. Ichigo slapped her ass again, getting another yell from her. "I'VE ONLY BEEN FOLLOWING YOU THREE DAYS!"

Ichigo arched an eyebrow at that. If Quorro wasn't the one watching him when he visited Aqua and the other Fullbring, then who was it? Another time for another place, since right now Ichigo decided to have some fun with his uninvited guest. Well, more like invited guest that was stalking him, but you get the idea.

Deciding to up the ante, Ichigo started to undo her hakama much to her disapproval. She protested and was starting to get her second wind back, but that all came to a screeching halt when Ichigo decided to take the kid gloves off. He reared his left hand back, transformed it to his hollow form(white skin, black fingernails), and slammed it down on her ass as hard as he could. Quorro screamed as loudly as she ever had in her entire life and the pain caused her to gush right then and there all over Ichigo's lap. Her hakama and panties were ruined and she was in a lust-filled haze right now. Ichigo smiled again as this time he had no problems ripping off the pants. He looked to her ass and grew harder than before. She may have had a pale skinned body but her rear was red from all the shots Ichigo took. Top that off with how slick and wet it was from Quorro's hard orgasm, and you had a recipe for one helluva night for a certain strawberry.

"Now then." Ichigo started after Quorro came down from her spanked induced, orgasmic high. "I see you have the same outfit as Grimmjane." Quorro perked up a bit when she felt his hand rubbing and squeezing her red cheeks in various ways. She bit down on her lip to avoid moaning and embarrassing herself even further. "Tell me what these outfits mean, what exactly are you and who sent you."

"I-I can't." She started in a near hushed voice.

"Really?" He began to rub her ass some more before pulling back again.

"Wait, wait!" She let out just in time. Ichigo lowered his hand and began to listen. "Me and Grimmjane are arrancar's. All part of the same army all serving under-" She stopped herself as she didn't know if Ichigo knew who Aizen was or not.

Ichigo detected her hesitation and gave a light, at least compared to the other times, smack that caused her to yelp this time. She still was tight lipped so he smacked her again, harder this time. She bit her lip to keep from revealing her leaders name. Despite being one of the most powerful espada's, she was beaten just with a few smacks to her ass like she was a child in trouble with her parents.

After about five smacks and still no answer from her, Ichigo decided enough was enough. He had been hard since he laid her on his lap and started thinking about his girls, so it was time to claim an arrancar. Ichigo let her ass go and started to snake his hand between her legs to her sopping womanhood, causing Quorro to gasp in surprise at this sensation. Ichigo put one finger into her snatch and she let out another yelp. She bit her lip again to keep herself from falling for this kind of pleasure, but was finding it increasingly difficult with each motion of his finger.

"You are one wet girl, you know that." Ichigo started to her. "But it's a good thing I'm into girls no matter what they find disgusting about themselves. Even you."

Quorro went wide eyed and looked to him with shock in her eyes. That shock was quickly replaced by lust once Ichigo leaned down to her, moved her head to be facing him, and planted a searing kiss to her full lips. The rush went straight through her body as she leaned into the kiss and began enjoying it. While he was doing that, Ichigo was also removing her shihakusho and snaking off his pants. When he broke the kiss with her, leaving her in a daze, he sat her up, go on his knees on his bed, and forced her down right in front of his huge cock. She went wide eyed and her face began to match the same redness as her ass. She had no idea what to do here and looked up to Ichigo to see a stern look in his eyes. A look that promised more pain if she didn't do whatever it is he wanted her to do.

Ichigo smirked when he saw the confusion on Quorro's face. She had no idea what to do, so he decided to help her out. "Use your mouth and start sucking my cock, Quorro."

Quorro looked up at him with a flushed and embarrassed look on her face but went back to staring at his tool. With another hard swallow, she opened her mouth and gave the head a tentative lick. She tasted a salty flavor and retracted for a moment, but before she could fully do anything, Ichigo grabbed by the hair and forced his tool down into her throat, all the way. Quorro went wide eyed once more as her entire mouth and throat was filled with his manhood and keeping her from breathing properly. She wanted to run now. He hadn't even been in his soul reaper form or used any of his powers aside from one and she was already pretty terrified of what he would do to her next. That fear, the need to get away was there, but with the taste of his member down her throat, Quorro's thoughts became hazy once more. Ichigo started to move her head up and down his shaft, moaning as he did, and got her in a steady rhythm. Quorro was starting to get wet once more as he continued to slide his big cock down her throat. She surprised herself when she started bobbing her head herself and Ichigo was impressed as well. Aside from Isane, none of his other girls could ever deepthroat him. Looks like he had a new girl he could do this with. The sensation and the warmness of her throat was unreal to him. He began to thrust into her mouth as he began to grit his teeth. Quorro didn't know what was coming over her, but she began to finger herself as he rammed his cock into her mouth. After about five more minutes of this, Ichigo's balls tensed up and he came down her throat and straight into her stomach. Quorro came just from the sweet taste of his semen and pulled back from him. She laid on her back on the bed with her dripping pale lips glistening with her own juices, panting frantically as she had just felt this man dominate her and release his essence down her throat like the slut she was.

"Whew." Ichigo started as he stroked his member. "Haven't been deepthroated in a while. You're full of surprises I see. Let's see just how tight you are."

Quorro could barely hear him but she felt the tip of his dick entering her folds. She screamed as he shoved the entire length into her, breaking her hymen and now touching her cervix with the greatest of ease. Ichigo hissed out as she was truly tight. Definitely a virgin since he saw blood coming out of her filled snatch. She screamed out again as he began to move at a frantic motion. His hips made a slapping sound to her body with every thrust as Ichigo was loving this.

Quorro's mind was in turmoil just like her body was now. She had tried to fight whatever it was she was feeling up to this point as best as she could. Her usual emotionless self was completely compromised the second that she laid eyes on Ichigo's body, and it was shattered the second his hand connected with her rear as he spanked her. She had no idea why she was so turned on from that simple gesture and right now she didn't care.

Her womanhood was being ravaged right now by Ichigo's large member and she felt as if she was in heaven. Her body gave in to the pleasure a long time ago, now her mind was playing her as well as Ichigo was pounding her and it to mush. She began to yell out in pleasure as he continued to pump in and out of her.

"OH YES! IT FEELS SO GOOD!" She screamed out as Ichigo turned her around on her hands and knees.

Ichigo had to admit that this was so far the tightest pussy he's fucked so far. Quorro must have never gotten any for her entire existence to be this tight. It was like a tight, wet and warm vice wrapped around his cock as he grunted with every hard thrust inside of her.

"Fuuuck, you're tight!" He yelled out as he clenched down on her redden cheeks hard. He grinned as he saw the look on Quorro's face and brought his hand up. He brought it down and spanked her right cheek hard.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed out as she began to clench down onto his member even harder.

Ichigo went wide eyed and mouth agape at how much she tightened up on him. With a lustful grin on his face, he began to spank her once again. Quorro, at this point was letting out a deafening scream as Ichigo relentlessly spanked and pounded her ass into his mattress. Her arms had given out and now she was just laying on the bed, face down, ass up and womanhood filled with cock. She had a fucked silly look to her face as she could only feel pleasure at this point. Nothing else mattered to her anymore as she just wanted this to go on forever. Unfortunately, all things come to an end.

"Shit!" Ichigo yelled out as he pistoned into her ungodly tight hole like an animal. The tension in his balls was at an all time high as he was getting close to his second release, and he knew exactly where to release it. "Hope you're ready for this Quorro!"

Quorro barely heard him as she had her third orgasm at that point. Ichigo grinned as he was close. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes as he came inside of her like a geyser. Quorro screamed loudly one last time as she came like a waterfall all over his dick as he came. The pleasure was too much for her and she fell face first into the bed, in a sex coma. Ichigo panted hard as he had never came that hard before. He pulled out of her, which was very difficult because of her tightness, and sat back on his bed. He looked to her naked and sweaty body and smiled genuinely to her. Ichigo went over and set her near him as he went over to his closet to get new sheets and a blanket. When he did, he went back to the bed and saw that she was sleeping peacefully. Ichigo smiled as he laid down next to her and she curled up into his muscular chest. He looked down to see a content smile to her face as he quickly let sleep take him as well.

Unbeknownst to the two of them though, Quorro's body had a very faint, orange glow around her stomach that, as quickly as it came, it disappeared from her.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter for now. Things have been pretty hectic over here with the hurricane that came by and losing power for a few days, to my laptop being messed up and having to get it fixed, so if I seem a bit empathetic I apologize for that.**

 **Now then, regarding the Ichigo FemYamamoto lemon, it's gonna happen and she's gonna look younger. Hope ya'll get excited about that.**

 **Anyway, you guys stay awesome and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


	26. An awkward explanation

**Chapter 24: An awkward explanation**

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes as the sun shined down onto him. The one downside of always having his curtain never drawn was that damn morning sun. Always waking him up at the crack o dawn. He opened his eyes at the annoyance of the light and was pleasantly surprised and filled with joy at the bundle of dark hair leaned up to his chest. He smiled as he parted the hair and saw the face of the arrancar that he claimed last night in a very rough way. Quorro was sound asleep from their escapades last night, her ass and loins most likely still a little sore from Ichigo's rough treatment, but a content smile on her face. Ichigo drew the curtains so that the light wouldn't hit her face either and gently parted himself from her body. As much as he wanted to lay there with her, watching her beautiful sleeping form, he had a few things to do today. Most likely she would leave while he was gone, but that was okay in his opinion. He had an idea that Kisuke knew what was going on. Two of these arrancar not that far apart from appearances and both attracted to him. One wanting to fight, the other to spy on him. Something was definitely going on that he needed to know about.

Ichigo got out of bed and got dressed in jeans and a white shirt. He decided not to shower right away as he sometimes secretly liked the smell of musk and sex on him. It was nice and turned his girls on to no end all of the time. Ichigo made it downstairs and realized he was the only one up.

Not wanting his father to break his window or kick down his door to wake him up in a ridiculous way, Ichigo knocked on his door. "Hey dad, I'm goin out for a bit!" He yelled from the other side, not waiting for an answer.

He left and went for the front door, completely unaware that the door cracked open and a pair of eyes watched him leave.

Ichigo made his way towards Kisuke's shop, wondering just what this arrancar army had anything to do with him. Sure, he was already a very popular topic throughout the spiritual worlds, but something didn't make sense to him. If what the head captain spoke of was true, then why would an army be needed to grab him? This all sounded a lot deeper than just him, which was both good and bad. Good for him but bad for everyone else.

He shook those thoughts from his mind as the shop came into view, and on the front porch was none other than Tessai herself as she was opening the shop.

"Hey there Tessai." Ichigo spoke up as he walked up to her.

Tessai was surprised to hear anyone else's voice aside from anyone who lived here. She turned around and saw Ichigo walking up to her. She blushed a bit as she tried very hard not to see what all the fuss Yoruichi went on and on about Ichigo was all about. "Hello there Ichigo." She started in a hesitant tone. "What brings you here this early in the morning?"

Ichigo smiled to her and she looked away with an even heavier blush. "Is Kisuke up yet? I need to talk to her about something important."

Tessai nodded as she went inside, motioning for the strawberry to follow. They went past the storefront and into the halls as they passed a few rooms. Ichigo looked in a few and saw one room with both those two kids that are always here sleeping soundly. One room had a stirring Yoruichi in her human form and naked as well, her glorious breast on full display. She saw Ichigo with her tired eyes and immediately perked up.

"Ichigo?" She started as he winked at her and kept walking behind Tessai.

Yoruichi quickly got out of her bed and got dressed to follow the two. Tessai led Ichigo to Kisuke's room and knocked on the door.

"Boss." She started.

"What Tessai?" The tired voice of the former captain could be heard from the other side.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is here to speak with you."

The three heard a loud bang and a few other things falling over before hearing quickening footsteps to the door. Said door flung open to show a disheveled Kisuke wearing a crop top and her panties looking directly at the orange haired teen. "Ichigo?" She started in a surprised tone. "What are you doing here?"

Ichigo smirked at her before answering. "Well, I guess I wanted a good view of you." Ichigo answered as he looked Kisuke up and down. Those legs looked delicious. Kisuke blushed hard before closing the door to put on some pants. When she opened the door, Ichigo got a bit serious. "I was wondering if you know anything about arrancar's, Kisuke."

The word caught the three's attention quickly and they all shared a serious look among themselves. Kisuke motioned for him to follow her inside her room. Tessai went back to the front to open up the shop while Yoruichi went inside with the two. Kisuke's room was very cluttered. Stacks of papers everywhere, some weird devices scattered around the floor, a futon mat in the corner of the room, and a small table with various vials and test tubes strewn around it. Ichigo wasn't all that surprised by the room in all honesty.

The three sat down in some open area near the center of the room on cushions and Kisuke asked the all important question. "How do you know that word Ichigo?"

Ichigo didn't back down from her serious gaze and answered in kind. "Not that long ago, an arrancar named Grimmjane Jaegerjaquez attacked me and Kon on our way to a hollow presence." The two women weren't really surprised. They felt the spirit energy and went to investigate only for the fight to be long over by the time they arrived.

"I assume this visit isn't about that though?" Kisuke asked him.

"Nope." Ichigo answered her before continuing. "Just last night I caught a woman in a white soul reaper outfit spying on me from afar." This caught their attention. "After some, persuasion, she told me her name and that she and Grimmjane are arrancar." The two noticed the emphasis on the 'persuasion' and could only blush at what he did to her. "She didn't tell me who their leader was, so I was wondering if you knew what was going on Kisuke."

Kisuke sighed as she answered him. "Right now, the soul society is at war Ichigo."

"War?" He started with a raised brow. "With who, these arrancar?"

"Worse." She answered. "Three captains have just gone rouge not too long ago and allied themselves with the hollows."

"Who were they?"

"No one that you know all too well." Kisuke answered. "Their names are Sorako Aizen, Gina Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen." Kisuke sighed. "They were the ones who killed the central 46 and were the reason behind Rukia's dated execution Ichigo."

Ichigo went wide eyed. He remembered the head captain telling him about the dead central 46. Not to mention the fact they pushed Rukia's execution date. At least now he had a reason to be upset at them.

"If one of the arrancar were sent to spy on you, no doubt that Sorako, the leader of all this, is particularly interested in you Ichigo." Kisuke continued. "Where is this arrancar now?"

"I left Quorro back on my bed. Most likely she's already left by now." Ichigo answered her.

"Wouldn't be surprised really." Yoruichi answered as she leaned onto Ichigo's left shoulder.

"Well if that's the case," Kisuke continued on. "Arrancar are hollows that have removed their mask and gained soul reaper powers. That's why they're stronger than standard hollows."

Ichigo nodded now that he knew what he was dealing with. "Well, if that's all, I guess I'll be more careful from now on."

"That would be wise Ichigo." Kisuke started. "Aizen is a relentless woman who is as cunning as she is deceitful. If she has eyes on you, it can't be good."

Ichigo nodded. He was about to get up to leave when Yoruichi spoke up to him. "Ya know, my room isn't that far Ichigo." Her seductive voice was all the conformation Ichigo needed. "Wanna have some fun while you're here?"

Kisuke's face flushed as she heard her best friend practically tell Ichigo to fuck her in her room right now. She stood up quickly, grabbed Ichigo by his wrist, and dragged him out of her room. Yoruichi pouted as Kisuke just ruined her fun.

The shopkeeper pulled Ichigo outside and looked at him with an annoyed look. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and chuckled a bit. Kisuke left him there as she went back inside the shop. Ichigo smiled and shook his head, thinking about how he still needed to repay Kisuke for training him, and also punish her for lying to him about her being a former captain. Boy, that would be a very fun experience. While Ichigo thought of that, he decided to head on home to see If Quorro had already left or not. If not, then he wondered if she was up for round two.

 _ **Las Noches**_

Right now, Sorako had her espada and their fraccion all together in a meeting area. She had a confident smirk on her face as they were all waiting for Quorro to return with information on Ichigo Kurosaki. Because of Grimmjane's rash actions, they at least knew how well he adapts to battle situations and that he values the lives of his friends. Now it was time for them to know just what else he could do.

As they all waited, some were getting restless. There was obviously Grimmjane and her fraccion. They were very impatient and Grimmjane just wanted to fight something, or fuck it senseless. For her, it really sucked that she was in heat and her body was acting up on her.

Another one becoming restless was the number two espada, Baraga Louisenbairn. She was the oldest looking espada among the group. Dark skin, bit of wrinkles along her face and body, short white hair and a form fitting white outfit on. She was currently sitting in her chair with her chin resting on her fist which was propped on the arm of the chair. She hated waiting for someone so insignificant in her one eye.

Another that was getting rather irritated was a tall and skinny woman that was the fifth espada, Nnoitra Gilga. She may be skinny, but she had curvy hips that could make anybody turn their head towards her. She wore a tight uniform with a spoon top behind her head and she had black hair that reached to her upper back.

The last was the the biggest out of the group. She was large and muscular while also having killer hips and a large rack. She was the tenth/zero espada, Yamma Llargo. She wore the standard white pants but the top she wore only covered her arms and a small bit of her breast. She never wore wrappings or anything under the top.

The rest of the espada and their fraccion were waiting patiently for Quorro. They didn't have to wait long as only ten minutes later the forth espada came out of a garganta. Sorako was expecting the same, emotionless and dedicated look to her loyal and well polished arrancar, but what she got surprised the hell out of her and the others all around the room.

Quorro had a disheveled look to her. Hair unkempt, clothes ragged with her obi torn off so she had to hold her hakuma up by hand, and her usually emotionless face was flushed red.

"Q-Quorro?" Sorako started as she got the espada's attention. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Yeah, you look like shit?" Nnoitra spoke up while grinning.

Quorro blushed as she removed her eye. This was going to be really awkward.

* * *

 **Happy new year!**

 **My new years resolution, finish all my unfinished stories before the end of the year. Hope I can do that and hope you guys stick around for it all.**

 **The next chapter will have some action in it, along with another possible lemon. The girls that have slept with Ichigo and the foreign spirit energy thing will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **You guys stay awesome, I hope ya'll had a safe new years and will continue to have an awesome year.**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
